la nueva gran fraccion los saints
by Yesuso17
Summary: después de la batalla contra Euclid Lucifuge, rias por cosa del destino encuentra a su primer gran amor kaito(quien esconde algo malo) y ella traiciona issei issei junto a Rosswiesse son declarados como demonios vagabundos al no tener a donde ir issei decide regresar a se el líder de los saints la cual tendrá que ganarse el titulo de la cuarta gran fraccion isseixRosswiessex¿harem?
1. Chapter 1

PROLOGO

Después de la batalla contra Euclid Lucifuge el grupo gremory fue llamado para encargarse de un nido de demonios vagabundos que se encontraba cerca del territorio gremory.

Rato después de haberlos encontrado y exterminado se pusieron a explorar el nido donde encoraron a varios prisioneros encadenados o torturados.

Rias y los demás se quedaron sorprendidos al encontrarlos así que rápidamente llamaron a sirzechs para que les mandara ayuda, después de algunos minutos las tropas de gremory llegaron comandadas por el mismo sirzechs

Después de volver a investigar en nido rias y sirzechs se sorprendieron al encontrar a alguien que creyeron muerto hace años

-¿ese es kaito?- dijo rias sorprendida

-parece que si –dijo sirzechs igual sorprendido-¿Qué aremos?

-¿Cómo que aremos? lo llevaremos a el castillo-

-rias ¿será que aún lo amas?-pregunto sirzechs-¿Qué pasara con issei-kun?

-eso no importa ahora lo que importa es que lo curemos-dijo mientras abrazaba al chico torturado poco después llegaron los soldados de gremory y se lo llevaron

Las más viejos el grupo de rias supieron quien eran y a la vez se sorprendieron al verlo, mientras que los más nuevos no supieron que pasaba y solo preguntaron quien era el

-En el castillo-

Ya habían pasado unas pocas horas desde que todos llegaron, issei se fue con azazel porque necesitaba que le dieran un reporte completo de la misión, los más viejos en el grupo de rias se acercaron a su ama

-rias ¿Qué piensas hacer?-pregunto akeno

-no lo sé-respondió

-buchou creo que deberá tomar una decisión-comento kiba-nosotros estaremos con usted-

-buchou ¿en verdad va a escoger entre issei-sempai y kaito-sama?-pregunto koneko

-no lo sé koneko amo a issei…pero amo más a kaito-respondió mientras entraba lord gremory al cuarto

-rias ¿es verdad que kaito está vivo?-pregunto pero su respuesta vino e inmediato al verlo

-si como puede ver padre-

-hubiese querido que issei-kun fuera el próximo maestro de gremory pero ahora que kaito volvió será la mejor opción

Al escuchar esto akeno, koneko y kiba sintieron un poco mal ya que a issei lo querían desechar como un juguete

-pero padre yo amo a issei y él es mi prometido-

-de eso yo me encargo- dijo sirzechs entrando a la cuarto-kaito es más fuerte que issei-kun así que en un enfrentamiento directo el ganar fácilmente

-está bien yo amo más a kaito-

En durante esa platica kaito despertó y todos los presentes le empezaron a bombardear con preguntas, después de una hora kaito le explico que él había sido mandado a una misión casi suicida y por un erro lo capturaron y torturaron para que el digiera el cómo llegar hasta sirzechs y poder matarlo

-días después dimensión de bolcillo-

Kaito e issei se encontraban en el campo de pelea ya lista para empezar

A issei le habían mentido para que el peleara contra kaito diciéndole que solo sería amistoso y le serviría como entrenamiento así que el acepto sin cuestionar la casi orden de sirzechs

-Bien ¿empezamos?-pregunto kaito

[¡BALANCE BREAKER DEL DRAGON GALES!]

La armadura roja de issei se hiso presente mientras que kaito lo miraba solo con sorpresa ya que él se enfrentaría al legendario sekiryuutei

Kaito comenzó a liberar su aura y empezó a lanzar torrentes enormes de poder demoniaco pero issei solo los esquivaba con facilidad

-eres hábil-

Después creo muchísimo poder demoniaco que fue lanzado a issei pero issei comenzó a subir la intensidad

[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]

[Dragón Shoot]

Pero fue desviado fácilmente por kaito quien de la nada apareció de frente a issei y le atravesó el estómago con una espada dragón slayer haciendo que issei escupiera sangre de la boca, cuando kaito le retiro la espada del estómago el callo al suelo y perdió la armadura mientras agonizaba de dolor

Asia fue rápidamente y lo empezó a curar pero no lo salvo de desmallarse

-el ganador es kaito-sama…el a ganando los derechos de matrimonio de rias-sama-se escuchó lo vos de grayfia en la demencia

Issei quería decir algo pero se desmaño por completo, todos los demás estaban en shock por el anuncio de grayfia ya que no lo creían

\- sirzechs ¿qué significa eso?- pregunto azazel saliendo del shock

-lo que escuchaste azazel-respondió un poco serio

-así que solo querían a issei para tener el poder ¡eh!-

Sirzechs solo se quedó callado ya que de alguna manera así se podría ver lo que acababa de pasar

-nunca creí que los demonios aria esto-dijo azazel mientras se iba en un círculo mágico

-enfermería-

Issei despertó pensando que todo había sido un sueño pero cuando menos se lo espero lord gremory y sirzechs entraron en la habitación

-issei-kun desde ahora ya no formas parte de gremory-dijo sirzechs dejando a issei en shock

-fue un placer conocerte-dijo lord gremory creando una gran masa de poder de la destrucción

Lo que nadie se espero fue que Rosswiesse entrara y desapareciera con issei

Unas horas después issei y Rosswiesse fueron declarados como demonios vagabundos que intentaron matar a la cabeza actual de gremory al saber esto el inframundo se quedarían en shock más los demonios que veían a issei como un héroe

Por su lado azazel informo a Michel y a Odín lo que había pasado en la mansión gremory y no le creía así que empezaron a investigar sobre el tema

-¿?-

-Rosswiesse-san porque me salvaste…sabes que nos declararan como demonios vagabundos-pregunto muy triste issei

-¿crees que dejaría morir al hombre del cual me enamore? Respondió Rosswiesse toda ruborizada-issei-kun te amo-

\- Rosswiesse…si en verdad tu estas bien con alguien como yo…..yo aceptare tus sentimientos –respondió issei para después besarla tiernamente

-¿y ahora que aremos?...no tenemos a donde ir-pregunto Rosswiesse

-si tenemos a donde ir… ¿has escuchado habar de los 3rd Street Saints?-

-si todo el mundo sobrenatural sabe de ellos…después de todo están conformados por los desertores de otras facciones y de humanos-respondió Rosswiesse-se dice que pueden ser la cuarte gran facción si se lo proponen y que son muy sanguinarios-

-¿me creerías si te digo que yo soy el líder de esa facción?-pregunto issei

-no-

-entonces te lo demostrare-

Issei creo un círculo mágico para transportarse a una oficina de un gran edificio del mundo humano, en esa oficina se podría observar a un sujeto con lentes sentado en la silla del escritorio

\- Johnny Gat más te vale dejar de hacerte wey en mi silla-dijo issei haciendo que Johnny se callera

-¡jefe! ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?-pregunto Johnny

-reúne a todos quiero haber con ellos-dijo mientras se sentaba en la silla del escritorio y Rosswiesse en su regazo

Después de unos momentos llegaron a la sala no muchas personas que Rosswiesse identifico como los lugartenientes de los Saints y también los más peligrosos de ellos y también creyó lo que issei le decía

-jefe… que es lo que quería hablarnos- pregunto matt

-les explicare todo lo que me paso desde que me fui ya que en sus mensajes se notaban preocupados…además creí que ya era tiempo de volver a mi casa-

Después de decir eso issei explico todo lo que había pasado desde que se fue a aquella ciudad en Japón, el cómo se convirtió en un demonio y todo lo que le paso en su tiempo como uno

Issei ya había completado su explicación dejando a todos los presentes en shock

-así que eres él legendario sekiryuutei- dijo Johnny

-teniéndote como líder todos nos temerán más-dijo matt

-otro punto es que hay que matar a cada uno del clan gremory por atentar contra nuestro jefe-comento kinzie

-es verdad hay que matarlos a todos-dijeron todos los presentes

-con su tiempo lo aremos ahora quiero ver todo nuestro ejército-dijo issei

-no te preocupes por eso todos están ya formados afuera-dijo King

Issei y Rosswiesse se asomaron por el balcón que se encontraba en aquella oficina, al ver lo que estaba afuera Rosswiesse quedo muy sorprendida ya que enfrente de ella tenía a todo un ejército conformado por millones tanques, helicóptero, jets y soldados pero lo que más le sorprendió fue que no eran pocos y peligrosos como decían los rumores sino que eran millones y muy jodidamente peligrosos

-atención saludar…..ya- grito Johnny por un micrófono-¿Cuál es nuestra misión?

-ESTAMOS PARA SERVIR AL COMANDANTE GENERAL ISSEI Y APLASTAR A LOS ESTUPIDOS QUE SE OPONGAN A LOS SAINTS- gritaron todos juntos

(Espero que los de gremory estén preparados porque pienso vengarme de que ellos me trataran como un juguete)

\- Rosswiesse ¿te unirías a mí?-pregunto issei

-con una condición-dijo mirando a issei-que tú seas mi prometido-

-acepto-

-Fin del capítulo-

 _Aquí les traigo una nueva historia que se me ocurrió de la nada y mientras jugaba Saints row 4 espero que les guste_

 _Pd: perdón por las faltas de ortografía_


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 1 pasado y revelaciones

Había pasado exactamente 2 semanas desde lo que ocurrió en la mansión gremory, issei y rosswiesse comenzaron a vivir juntos en la mansión de issei, pero había algo que a y rosswiesse le inquietaba y después de mucho pensarlo decidió preguntarle a issei

-issei-kun ¿puedo preguntarte algo? Pregunto y rosswiesse

-sí que es-respondió curioso

-¿Cómo formaste a los saints? –Pregunto-¿y cómo fue que te convertiste en su líder?

-bueno a decir verdad desde los 5 años fui salvado por uno de los antiguos jefe-

-cuéntamelo todo-dijo poniendo una cara de perrito mojado

-flashback- pov issei

Me encontraba vagando por los calles de la ciudad ya que mis padres me habían echado de la casa por ser un inútil y aparte de que les encantaba golpearme y humillarme así que en cuanto me echaron yo lo acepte

Mientras vagaba pude escuchar a lo lejos disparos de pistolas yo trate de correr pero me tropecé y un sujeto de ropa amarilla me tomo del cuello y me levanto

-pero mira que tenemos aquí un mocoso estúpido-dijo el desconocido

-por favor no me mate-le rogaba

Pero de la nada un palo de golf lo golpeo en la cabeza asiendo que la callera al suelo, después el otro sujeto lo empezó a golpear hasta noquearlo

-chico ¿te encuentras bien?-pregunto la persona vestida con un traje negro con camisa y corbata moradas

-si gracias por ayudarme-dije haciendo un reverencia

-dime dónde vives yo te llevar-

-no tengo casa ya que mis padres me echaron-

-¿Cómo te llamas?-

-hyoudou issei-

-bien issei te gustaría vivir con migo y mis hijos-

-si-dije mientras derramaba lagrimas

Después el me cargo ya que yo estaba lastimado de la caída, me subió a su carro y nos fuimos en dirección a su casa, cuando llegamos a su casa casi me da un infarto

Su casa era una jodida, mansión lujosa que tenía banderas con un logotipo raro, ya dentro de la casa había muchos adultos y niños entrenando al más puro estilo militar

-todos presten atención-dijo la persona que sujetaba mi mano-él es issei y desde ahora el será uno de nosotros

-BIENVENIDO A LAS SAINTS ISSEI-gritaron todos

-gracias chicos-

Desde entonces empecé a entrenar con diferentes estilos de pelea y recibí adiestramiento para usar armas también empecé a hacer amigos aunque los únicos niños con los que ha beses jugaba eran 6 años mayores que yo

-9 años después-

Yo me había convertido en el mejor asesino de los saints a mi edad de 14 años aunque eso no había evitado que los saints decayeran por los continuos ataques de las bandas rivales, mi protector había muerto por uno de los ataque dejándome con los hyuodou,

Julius el nuevo líder solo quería tener fiestas y mujeres cosa que a los pocos saints que quedaban les molestaba, un día las bandas rivales los Carnales y los Westside Rollerz atacaron conjuntamente a los saints

Los saints al vernos superados tuvimos que huir no sin antes que julius se nos traicionara y se fuera con el enemigo, poco después los pocos que quedábamos tacamos el yate de julius fue entonces cuando lo mate

Todos las saints restantes me empezaron a ver como su líder al principio yo me negaba a serlo pero después pudieron convencerme y fue cuando los saints regresaron a su grandeza

-fin del flashback- pov normal

-y eso fue lo que paso-finalizo issei

Rosswiesse estaba sorprendida ya que issei desde muy pequeño se las tuvo que apañársela el solo

-¿pero tus padres que te cuidaban en la casa?-

-ellos son mis padres adoptivos…también me dejaron usar su apeado-

-si es verdad issei sacrifico todo por nosotros-dijo Johnny quien entraba a la casa-por eso es que todos los saints le debemos algo y se lo pagamos siéndole fieles-

-si es verdad-

-mansión gremory- pov kiba

Había pasado dos semanas desde que issei-kun y rosswiesse-san se habían ido todo el grupo gremory estaba triste por la perdía de dos grandes compañeros

Cuando en equipo DxD, demás fraccione y los altos mandos de los demonios se enteró de lo que los gremory hicieron demandaron explicaciones sobre todo cuando fueron declarados como demonios vagabundos por el rey demonio sirzechs

Según se por azazel-sensei casi todas las fracciones aliadas estaban investigando el paradero de issei-kun también me entere de que varios clanes demoniacos también lo buscan

El clan gremory perdió varios tratos comerciales y mucha influencia desde que expulsaron a issei-kun sin dar explicaciones de él porque

Cuando Venelana-sama y grayfia-sama se enteraron de lo que lord gremory y sirzechs-sama hicieron ellos dos fueron fuertemente castigados sin piedad durante toda unas semanas

Por otra parte buchou se encontraba igual que cuando issei-kun era su novio y kaito parecía molestarse cada vez que ella se le acercaba, vanelana-sama me dio la orden de vigilar a kaito ya que ella no confiaba en él, aún recuerdo cuando conocimos a kaito

-flashback-

Hera un día normal buchou se encontraba jugando con akeno-san y koneko solo dormía debajo de un árbol de la nada llego un chico como de nuestra edad (9 años) a platicar con buchou y akeno-san

Él era un chico de cabello azul con ojos de color café y vestía un traje de color verde, según buchou él se llama Shax kaito y pórtense a uno de los 72 pilares, en ese entonces el me caía bien

-5 años después-

Buchou y kaito se habían vuelto oficialmente novios pero había algo en el que recientemente me incomodaba ya no confiaba en él y ni yo mismo sabia él porque

Para mi suerte kaito había sido enviado a una misión sumamente importante y se esperaba que el regresara dentro de dos años, un día antes de que él se fuera lord gremory hiso una fiesta de despedida.

Después de la fiesta él le prometió a buchou volver para casarse pero eso jamás paso ya que al año de su partido se perdió el rastro de el

-fin del flashback-

Me encontraba siguiendo a kaito pero de la nada él se me desapareció, trate de encontrarlo pero nada en la cuidad había varios reporteros que querían hacerle una entrevista ya que al derrotar a el sekiryuutei issei se ganó fama

-¿?- pov normal-

Kaito se encontraba en un callejón de la ciudad el parecía estar esperando a alguien y que se observaba nervioso de la nada un círculo mágico aparición en frente del el

El circulo se podía observar a un hombre de cabello plateado que vestía igual que el actual rey demonio lucifer

-kaito-kun lo has hecho de maravilla-dijo el hombre en el holograma

-gracias mi rey- dijo mientras se arrodillaba ente el

-me alegro saber que el sekiryuutei fue exiliado… tu serás recompensado en cuanto obtenga el trono –

-yo solo vivo para servirle mi señor-

-ahora solo te falta matar a sirzechs-kun… así no habrá quien se oponga a mí el verdadero lucifer-

-hare todo lo que ordene Rizevim Livan Lucifer-

Con lo que no contaban ambos es que una reportera y su camarógrafo los estaban grabando y al escurar el nombre de la persona quedaron en shock ya que sabían que él era uno de los malos

-rápido esta será una gran noticia-dijo la reportera saliendo de shock

-trono del rey demonio lucifer-

Azazel, Michel, Odín y los otros tres reyes demonios se encontraban hablado sobre el resiente tema de issei, pero todos estaban en contra de que sirzechs lo pusiera como demonio vagabundo

-sirzechs sabes que lo que iste está mal-dijo Michel

-no él se lo busco-

-sirzechs issei hiso mucho por gremory ¿y así es como se lo pagan?-dijo el muy enojado azazel

Pero de la nada entro grayfia quien tenía una cara muy muy muy escalofriante, sirzechs al ver esto se asustó hasta el punto de que empezó a sudar y temblar ya que grayfia venía en plan esposa

-sirzechs quiero que ves las noticias…madre está muy decepcionada de ti-

El hiso lo que su esposa le ordeno y encendió un televisor que se encontraba en el lugar, al ver lo que sucedía él y los demás en la sala se sorprendieron demasiado, ya que estaban sacando la noticia de kaito.

-rápido quiero que me traigan a kaito y empecen a desplegar escuadrones de búsqueda para issei-kun-ordeno a uno de los soldados que salió corriendo del lugar

Los demás solo veían a sirzechs con cara de desaprobación total

-mansión gremory-

Todo el sequito de rias y lord gremory viendo la noticia, todos estaba en shock ya que no lo creían pero los más afectados eran lord gramory y rias

-debe de ser una broma-dijo akeno

-entonces exiliaron a issei-kun y rosswiesse para nada-dijo kiba

-pobre issei-senpai no se merecía eso- dijeron conejo y Gaspar

-issei debí de haberlo sospechado- dijo xenovia

Con cada comentario de sus siervos rias se sentá muy mal ya que había dejado ir al mejor hombre que podía haber encontrado en toda su vida

-horas después prisión-

Kaito había sido capturado por las tropas de los demonios y llevado a un interrogatorio, anuqué el no desea nada de nada

Toda la familia gremory se encontraba escuchando todo las pendejadas que desea kaito a su interrogador, entre muchas cosas que él dijo, el declaró que odiaba a los gremory y que solo usaba a rias como objeto a cambio para acercarse a sirzechs

Rias al escuchar esto se puso a llorar ya que se había tragado todas las cosas bonitas que él había ducho pero más le dolía saber que abandono a issei solo por el

Los demás líderes de las fracciones que veían el interrogatorio solo podían sacar su aura de sed de venganza hasta que azazel entro a la habitación y lo comenzó a torturar hasta que dijo todo

Cuando todos se alejaban de la sala de interrogatorios muchos soldados enemigos comenzaron a atacar y lograron sacar a kaito de la prisión

-fin del capítulo-

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo**_

 _ **En este capítulo espero explicar no con detalle pero si un poco de la historia de rias y kaito y de cómo issei se unió a los saints y por consiguiente como se convirtió en el líder**_

 _ **También les diere que alterare un poco la historia de saints row para poder adaptarla y no seguirá todos los sucesos de la historia del videojuego**_

 _ **Pd: perdón por las faltas de ortografía**_


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 2 preparaciones para la… ¿guerra?

Había pasado 3 mes desde que issei y rosswiesse se habían convertido en demonios vagabundos aunque eso no les importaba, issei tenía mucho trabajo que hacer y su prometida solo estaba de vagabunda por toda la base o la ciudad cercana, un día rosswiesse llego la división de investigación de los saints y se quedó fascinada con todas las investigaciones de ellos y le pidió a issei que la dejara entrar

A la semana de que rosswiesse entro a la división de investigación y issei solo se la pasaba leyendo peticiones de hacer a rosswiesse la nueva encargada ya que ella era capaz y todos quería seguir ese ejemplo, así issei la nombro la nueva encargada de la división de investigación de los saints

-casa de issei y rosswiesse-

Issei estaba viendo una película mientras que rosswiesse estaba cocinando la cena, sus vidas se volvieron casi pacificas aunque a beses tenían que pelear contra tipos fuertes

-amor la cena esta lista-

-ya voy rose-

Después de haber cenado los dos se pusieron a ver una película mientras estaban muy acaramelados pero pocos minutos después se les quito ya que issei pudo escuchar ruidos de explosiones a lo lejos de la base

-¡jefe! Nos atacan- grito Johnny

-que toda la base este en alerta máxima quiero que capturen vivo por lo menos a uno-dio la orden issei

Después de unos momentos issei y rosswiesse llagaron al campo de batalla donde se dieron cuenta que los atacantes se retiraban ya que los saints los superaban

-¡quiero un reporte completo de lo que sucedió!-

-en alguna parte cerca de la base-

Se encontraban 4 soldados con el uniforme característico de los saints (morado) ellos estaban casando a uno de los soldado enemigos

-¡no te muevas!-dijo un soldado al demonio que estaba muy herido

-¿Quién te mando?- pregunto otro soldado

-ni loco les diré quien me mando-dijo el medio muerto demonio

-mira hijo de puta más te vale decírnoslo o te mataremos-

El demonio se quedó callado sin decir nada pero entonces un disparo penetro la cabeza del demonio

-ya no importa ya tenemos a prisioneros capturados-dijo el recién llegado King- es hora de regresar a la base-

-si señor-

-¡señor! Encontramos este estandarte-dijeron los dos soldados que andaban cercas

-enseñámelo-dijo mientras los soldados le enseñaban el estandarte-esto no puede ser-

-oficina de issei-

Issei acababa de leer el reporte del recién ataque de los demonios sin identificar, para suerte de issei los saints no tuvieron ninguna baja solo tenían heridos

-¡jefe! Encontramos algo-dijo King entrando a la oficina

-¿Qué es?-

King le enseño el estandarte que traían los demonios con ellos, issei y rosswiesse se quedaron sorprendidos y los demás no sabían él porque

-¡jefe! De quien ese ese logotipo-pregunto matt

-gremory- respondieron issei y rosswiesse

-así que esos hijos de puta fueron los que nos atacaron por sorpresa-dijo kinzie

-hay que preparar el contraataque-dijo Johnny

-está bien el ataque será en una semanas-ordeno issei

¿Por qué en unas semanas? pregunto matt

-así no tendrán la oportunidad de pedir refuerzos y descubriremos su punto más débil-

-ok-

-pueden irse a descansar-todos obedecieron y se fueron a desacatar

Rosswiesse estaba sorprendida de lo que acababa de escuchar, no podía creer que el ejército de gremory los había estado casando

-amor ¿en verdad los atacaremos?-pregunto rosswiesse

-si-respondió issei-¿Por qué la pregunta?

-me da miedo que en el ataque te pierda-

-no lo are rose….siempre estaré a tu lado-dijo mientras la abrazaba y luego la besaba

-armería de los saints-

Había pasado una hora desde el ataque, Issei se encontraba jugando cartas con dos soldados dela armería hasta que de la nada llego King

-jefe ¿Cómo atacaremos?-pregunto King

-a que viene es estúpida pregunta-respondió issei sacándole risas a los soldados-aremos una batalla de desgaste-

-ok...pero ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?-

-la verdad no sé si con nuestro armamento actual podamos ganar-

-¿No te lo han dicho verdad?-

-que mierda no me han dicho King-

-que desde hace tiempo podemos crear balas que contienen poder demoniaco y sagrado, también misiles y granadas-dijo King casualmente-además de que hemos creado escudos anti magia-

-mierda no me han informado de nada-

-Si aparte tenemos un nuevo juguete-dijo mientras sacaba una nueva arma {imagínense la lancer de gears of war}-la llamamos lancer su cierra esta bendita así que destruirá a los demonios enemigos fácilmente

-si puedo sentirlo-

-y si eso no es suficiente-dijo mientras que en un monitor aparecía un jodido satélite -este es el martillo del alba dispara un poderoso laser sagrado-

-joder el que lo hizo está bien pinche loco-

-jajajaja después de todo fue un soldado de los saints, no es raro entre nosotros-

-ahora jefe vengo en representación de casi todos los hombres que nos preocupamos por ti-

-que quieres-

-de verdad lo piensas hacer-

-si yo la amo y ella a mi así que no le veo el problema-

-ok cuentas con nuestro apoyo-

-gracias-

-casa de issei y rossweisse-

Rossweisse junto a un grupo de chicas se encontraban organizando algo muy importante ya que hace dos día issei y rossweisse habían decidió casarse

Rossweisse se sentía extremadamente feliz al caerse con el hombre al que ama así que le habido a toda su familia y a los padres de issei sabré su boda

-edifico de investigación de los saints-

Issei estaba esperando a Matt y kenzie ya que ellos lo habían llamado para algo importante

-jefe que diría si hay un o de que usted active la juggernaut drive sin perder la vida-

-diría que jodidamente asombroso-

-entonces ¿Le gustaría?-

-si... ¿pero cómo lo aran?-

-fácil solo modificaremos tus reservas de magia para hacerlas más duraderas-respondió kinzie

-básicamente me pides que sea un puto conejillo de laboratorio-

-si-

[Compañero creo que sería mejor no solo te ayudaría en eso sino que también te ayudaría el control de la magia] dijo Ddraig

-tú crees-

[Si]

-ok vamos a hacerlo -

Luego de eso issei fue llevado al quirófano donde le inyectaron todo tipo de sustancia raras, esas sustancias causaban mucho dolor así que tuvo que aguantar lo más que pudo

\- casa de issei y rossweisse -

Issei llego extremadamente tarde a la casa, cuando el entro vio a rossweisse dormida en el sillón esperándolo

Issei solo sonrió al verla luego el cargo estilo nupcial hasta la cama donde la acomodo para que pudiera dormir mejor

(Dime Ddraig ¿cómo me observaste cuando active la juggernaut drive?)

[No hay problema compañero ya que puedes usarla incluso por un mes sin preocuparte de acortar tú vida]

(¿Esa es la forma más poderosa que tengo verdad?)

[Si ni la verdadera Reyna se le compara]

(Ok mejor que descansemos ya que esa forma nos agota a los dos)

[Es verdad descansa compañero]

(Tú también descansa Ddraig)

-mansión gremory- pov rias

Habían pasado 3 meses desde que traicione a mi lindo issei, cada vez que pienso en como kaito me engaño me siento como una estúpida ya que por el perdí a mi verdadero amor y no solo a él sino que también a mi amiga rossweisse, gracia a mi oni-sama todo el ejército de gremory los está buscando para poder pedirles disculpas y en cuanto recupere a mi issei no seres su novia o su prometida sino que me casare con el inmediatamente

-rias al parecer azazel tiene información de issei-kun- dijo akeno

-¿de verdad?-conteste muy esperanzada

-si nos quiere en la sala de reuniones-

Akeno y yo salimos de mi habitación y caminamos por un rato corto, cuando finalmente llegamos a la sala azazel y oni-sama nos esperaban con una cara de preocupación

-¿ya tienen información de issei?- pregunte muy impaciente

-solo poca…pero no tenemos información de su paradero-dijo azazel molesto

-nos han estado llegando informes de que issei ha estado enfrentándose a qlippoth y al parecer los ha estado despedazando ya que nunca deja sobrevivientes-dijo oni-sama dejando a todos los presentes en shock

-hijo como es eso- pregunto otu-sama

-no lo sé padre-

-como sea…ustedes dos par de idiotas-dijo oka-sama asustando a otu-sama y oni-sama-más les vale traer a issei-san de vuelta con nosotros-

-sí y más les vale que le pidan disculpas y no solo ustedes-dijo grayfia mientras me miraba-tú también rias-

-a por cierto- dijo azazel llamando la atención de todos-hemos encontrado la base de qlippoth…así que DxD atacara-

-pero la mayoría del DxD esta dispersado por todo el mundo acabando con qlippoth-dijo oka-sama

-es por eso que los 4 novatos junto al ejercito gremory atacara…los demás llegaran como refuerzos en la batalla-dijo con una cara muy seria-el ataque será dentro de una semana…más específicamente el 11 de septiembre a primera hora-

-Al día siguiente, oficina de issei- pov normal

Issei se encontraba junto a matt y rossweisse trazando una estrategia para el ataque que los saints aria, pero algo no iba muy bien

-amor ¿no se te hace sospechoso que el ejército de gremory haya cambiado de ubicación?-pregunto rossweisse

-sí y mucho pero tal vez solo lo hicieron para que no destruyamos la mansión- despidió issei

-jefe… ¿Qué el primer ataque lo den los exorcista?-pregunto matt

-me parece bien después serán las división de ángeles caídos y para acabarlos atacaremos con el 80% de los saints-

-vaya ¿tanto odias a gremory que aras que ataquemos con el 80%?-

-si-

-¿?-

En alguna especie de sala se encontraban barias personas con túnicas puestas y solo dos hombres no las traían, estos hombres eran kaito y rizevim quienes parecían estar haciendo una estrategia

-así que usaremos a los saints para iniciar la guerra-pregunto un encapuchado

-si ya que ellos piensan que gremory fue quien los ataco-respondió rizevim

-¿pero como harán para que gremory ataque a los saints?-pregunto otro encapuchado

-fácil hemos preparado una base en el inframundo, al gobierno actual de los demonios les llego el comunicado de que esa es nuestra base….mientras que a los saints, piensan que es la base de gremory por que la llenamos con sus estandartes-

-¿y cómo lograron que los saints odiaran a gremory?-

-fácil yo engañe a la hija de los gremory y ella expulso al sekiryuutei quien es el actual líder de los saints-respondió kaito

Todos estaban sorprendido ya que sabían que el sekiryuutei actual era el prometido de la hija de los gremory, pero la sorpresa duro poco ya que ellos estaban por obtener la guerra que tanto deseaban y el detonante seria la batalla de los saints que eran liderados por el sekiryuutei actual y el ejército de los gremory quienes eran la familia del lucifer actual

-fin del capítulo-

 _Espero que le haya gustado._

 _También les quería preguntar: ¿les gustaría que issei tenga harem o no? Espero sus respuestas_

 _PD: perdón por las faltas de ortografía_

 _Descripción de los personajes_

 _Nombre:_ _Shax kaito_

 _Raza: demonio de sangre pura_

 _Poder: él puede crear enormes rayo de electricidad y es todo un as en la magia_

 _Shax kaito tiene la apariencia de un joven de unos 18-19 años con_ _cabello azul con ojos de color café_

 _Nombre:_ _Johnny Gat_

 _Raza: humano_

 _Habilidad: excelente peleador mano a mano y pistolero_

 _Johnny es uno de los mejore amigos de issei ya que lo apoyo desde que ingreso a los saints, y es la mano derecha de issei así como uno de sus guardaespaldas y él es considerado el segundo líder de los saints, él tiene el pelo negro y su edad esta ente 25-30_

 _Nombre: Benjamín King_

 _Raza: humano_

 _Habilidades: excelente pistolero_

 _Benjamín King era el líder de una de las bandas rivales de los saints pero después de varios sucesos termino uniéndose issei, él no tiene pelo y tiene una edad entre 30-35_

 _Nombre: matt miller_

 _Raza: humano_

 _Habilidades: hackeo y crakeo_

 _Es uno de los pocos jóvenes entres los saints al tener 19 años él se unió a issei después de que el destruyera su banda él tiene el pelo negro y es de la misma altura de issei_

 _Nombre: Kinzie Kensington_

 _Raza: humano_

 _Habilidades: hackeo_

 _Ella era una agente del FBI pero fue despedida por la constante presión del trabajo, issei vio potencial en ella y la recluto, ella tiene el pelo castaño, usa lentes y tiene la edad de unos 25-28_

 _Nombre: Oleg Kirrlov (próximamente)_

 _Raza: humano_

 _Habilidades: fuerza descomunal_

 _Fue reclutado por su descomunal tamaño y profundidad de conocimientos, él es el segundo guardaespaldas de issei, él no tiene casi pelo y tiene una gran estatura y grandes músculos_


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 3 La batalla inicia Saints vs Gremory

Los líderes de cada ejército se encontraban arreglando los últimos detalles para el ataque que se llevaría a cabo en un par de horas ya que ambos lideres quería acabar con el ejército enemigo lo más rápido posible

-con los saints-

Issei observaba como todo su ejército se preparaba para derrotar a gremory en el cielo se observaban varios king ravens { _los helicópteros de gears of war_ } y varios F-18 y F-22, en la tierra se podía observar tropas y tanque y los nuevos juguetes del laboratorio algo denominado brumak{ _también de gears of war_ } estas "creaturas" que presen dinosaurios están armados con cañones acoplados a sus espaldas, son enormes y con fuerza brutal, totalmente destructiva, además de su cañón principal, tienen otras cuatro armas a su favor, un lanzamisiles, unas torretas, invulnerabilidad al poder demoniaco y sagrado, y su brutalidad y fuerza excesiva a la hora del combate, todos los soldados tenían en su cuerpo una traje robótico que parecía un esqueleto y sus lancer preparadas

Rosswiesse observaba como todo el ejército se preparaba ella tenía el rango de lugarteniente que solo se conseguía a mano dura y declaraba ante los santis que era una líder, ella llego y abraso a issei por la espalda

-¿ya estás listo? Amor-pregunto rosswiesse

-claro que si mi cielo ¿y tú?-

-también…solo que ver todo esto se me hace difícil de creer ya que pelearemos con nuestros ex compañeros-

-si lo sé pero ellos estarán a su lado-

-es verdad jefe ¿Por qué te quedaste con ellos?-pregunto Oleg

-ni yo lo sé-respondió issei

-jefe estamos listos-grito Johnny

-por cierto ¿quién fue el de la idea de probar nuestros nuevos juguetes?-

-matt- respondió Johnny-después de todo dijiste exterminar a los gremory así que quería probarlos en acción-

-con los gremory-

Sirzechs y lord gremory se encontraban alistando su ejército ya que pronto seria el ataque a qlippoth, su ejército solo contaba con miles de soldados armados con armaduras, lanzas y espadas ellos creían que era suficiente para destruir al enemigo que estaban por enfrentar

Sirzechs se acercó a los 4 novatos y sus sequitos que se preparaban para la batalla

-¿están listos?-

-si- gritaron todos

De la nada salió un círculo mágico de donde salió vali lucifer y su equipo ya preparados para el combate que se avecinaba

-Odín me dio la orden de ayudarlos en la batalla-dijo vali

-tu poder será de ayuda en la batalla- dijo sirzechs

-vaya así que lo que me dijeron de issei era verdad-dijo vali-parece ser que ahora está con otro grupo-

-¿Qué sabes de issei?-pregunto rias-¿sabes donde se encuentra?-

-solo se poco –respondió – de donde se encuentra solo eh oído rumores-

-dinos esos rumores-dijo sona

-que él y una valquiria se unieron a los saints-

Al escuchar esto todos (menos el grupo de vali) se quedaron en shock ya que sabían la reputación que se cargaban los saints

-no mi lindo issei…no pudo haberse unido a ellos es mentira-dijo rias mientras caía de rodillas

-no pude ser issei-kun jamás…-akeno estaba igual que rias

-debe de ser una broma- esta vez fue koneko

-issei-dijo xenovia con lágrimas

-seguro que issei-kun fue obligado a unirse a los saints…solo tenemos que rescatarlo-dijo kiba

-si issei-senpai sabia las clase de personas que eran ellos-dijo gasper

-pues que así sea…tengo ganas de pelear con el-dijo sairaorg

-yo también-dijo saji

-no se olviden de mi-dijo vali

De la nada el ejército de gremory empezó a marchar cruzando un enorme círculo de transporte, los 4 novatos y el grupo de vali crearon círculos para ellos y se fueron al campo de batalla

-con los saints-

Issei se encontraba discutiendo con matt ya que él no quería mostrar casi todo su armamento pero matt necesitaba tener datos de combate real para determinar su funcionamiento, pero algo de lo que dijo matt sorprendió mucho a issei

-¿Cómo se supone que lo aras?-

-fácil con un círculo de transporte-

-en verdad piensan llevar un puto satélite al inframundo-

-si-

-¿pero funcionaria correctamente?-

-en teoría…si-

-está bien lleva todos los juguetes que quieras-

-a la orden-

-pero más te vale que funcione el martillo del alba-

Issei se quedó pensando en cómo los gremory se arrodillarían ante él, al ver todo el potencial de armamento que tenía y no solo serían temidos en el inframundo sino que casi les daría la llave para convertirse en una de las fracciones más temidas y poderosas

-con los gremory-

El ejército de gremory estaba cerca de la posición de qlippoth, ellos se acercaban rápidamente ya que tenían la orden de acabarlos rápido para poder continuar con su búsqueda de issei ya que esa eras su máxima prioridad

Después de una hora caminando ellos lograron llegar a la entrada principal de un gran castillo donde eran esperados por un gran ejército de demonios y ángeles caídos quienes se encontraban en posición de defensa

El ejército de los gremory se lanzó sin pensarlo dos veces contra el enemigo quienes los recibieron con muchísimos ataques

Mientras los ejércitos de despedazaban entre ellos, los 4 novatos y el grupo de vali se encargaran de encontrar a rizevim y kaito para apresarlos y que el gobierno se encargara de ellos

Mientras que el equipo se adentraba en el castillo, los dragones malignos comenzaron a hacer su aparición en la batalla, ellos destrozaban al quemar o aplastar a todo el idiota que se les acercaba

-dentro del castillo-

Los 4 novatos y el grupo de vali corrían por uno de los tantos pasillos que había en el interior tratando de localizar a rizevim o a kaito pero lo que no contaban es que d la nada salieran 4 dragones malignos y tratan de quemarlos

-rias no podemos quedarnos todos- sairaorg

-será mejor que tu sequito te siga y vali vaya con tigo-

-está bien ya que quiero partirle la cara al imbécil que derroto cobardemente a issei-dijo vali- ustedes quédense y apóyenlos-ordeno mirando a su grupo

-si-contestaron ellos-

-vali mas te vale dejarme algo del cabrón de kaito -advirtió sairaorg

-no te prometo nada-

Y así el grupo gremory y vali se fueron por otro pasillo mientras dejaban a los demás detrás peleando con los dragones

-rias gremory ¿crees poder hacerle frente a kaito?-pregunto vali

-no lo sé vali pero lo are sufrir por lo que me hiso hacerle a mi issei-

-ok-

Ellos llegaron a una habitación, cuando abrieron la puerta vieron a rizevim sentado en un trono y a kaito al lado derecho de el

\- rizevim y kaito en nombre de los archiduques venimos a arrastrarte-dijo rias con un tono serio

-jajajaja…la hija de los gremory cree que podrá contra mí-se burló rizevim

-para eso estoy yo aquí-dijo vali

-vali-kun veamos de que estas echo-dijo mientras se ponía de pie

-kaito encargate de los gremory…que ya no tarda el espectáculo principal-

-rias gremory tendrás que encargarte de kaito… rizevim es mío-dijo mientras se ponía en posición de defensa

[¡BALANCE BREAKER DEL DRAGON EFIMERO!]

Vali se puso su armadura blanca con gemas azules y golpeo el estómago de rizevim a una velocidad divina, mientras que el grupo gremory empezó el ataque en contra de kaito quien esquivaba los ataques con mucha facilidad

Pero tanto kaito como el grupo gremory tuvieron que posponer su batalla ya que no podían aguantar la presión que rizevim y vali provocaban por su batalla

Rizevim lanzaba grandes cantidades de poder demoniaco, vali por su parte las esquivaba o solo las dividía con su armadura, haciendo que rizevim se enojara más y más

-con los saints-

En alguna parte de inframundo se podía observar en el cielo muchos king ravens y varios F-18 y F-22, que iban en formación de ataque ya que todos los casas iban adelante de los king ravens que iban repletos de soldados

*¿Joder cuanto falta?*pregunto issei

*no lo sé*respondió oleg

*señor… ¿Por qué no nos transportamos por círculos mágicos?*presunto un soldado

*porque al parecer hay interferencia con la tele transportación en ese lugar…por eso tuvimos que venir por el camino largo-respondió issei

*una vez que lleguemos activaremos los inhibidores mágicos para poder traer a los tanques y los brumak*dijo rosswiesse

*es correcto….piloto ¿Cuánto falta para llegar?*pregunto issei

*5 minutos señor*respondió el piloto

*muy bien que todo el mundo se prepare*ordeno issei y todos los soldados que iban en los demás ravens se prepararon

-con los gremory-

Lord gremory se encontraba dándole batalla a todos los soldados de qlippoth asiendo que su ejército ganara terreno en el campo de batalla

-padre- dijo sirzechs

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto

-al parecer el ejército de los ángeles caído no tardará en llegar ya que azazel los apresuro igual para el ejército de los ángeles dijeron que más tardar en 8 minutos estarán aquí para apoyarnos-

-eso nos vendrá de maravilla ya que sus lanzas de luz nos ayudaran contra los dragones malignos-

-con los saints-

*jefe al parecer encontramos la interferencia*dijo kienze por el radio

*¿Cuál era?*pregunto

*el satélite muestra que hay una batalla a gran escala en las coordenadas del objetivo*

*¿Gremory está siendo ataco?*

*al parecer si…pero no sé quiénes son los del otro ejercito*dijo mientras que ponía las imágenes en un monitor

*no puede ser…es qlippoth*

*¿Qlippoth?*se escuchó que todos preguntaron lo mismo

*es una organización que trata de hacer el caos en el mundo y si los derrotamos seremos muy respetados*

*señor tenemos contacto visual con el enemigo*dijo un piloto de un F-22

*a todas la unidades comiencen el ataque*

-con los gremory-

El ejército de gremory ya había hecho retroceder a qlippoth hasta la cercanía del castillo, de la nada comenzaron a escuchar unos ruidos extraños pero lo que más les sorprendió fue que los soldados de qlippoth pusieron un cara de miedo e incluso los dragones malignos comenzaron a querer huir pero de la nada cerca de ellos comenzaron a explotar algunos objetos asiéndolos caer al cuelo

Sirzechs y lord gremory observaban sorprendido esa escena ya que pensaron que los ejércitos aliados habían llegado antes de lo que habían dicho, pero se llevaron una sorpresa al observar a los F-18 y los F-22 sobrevolar el cielo viendo como estos disparaban misiles

De la nada se comenzó a oír disparos que provenían de los ravens que aterrizaban cerca de los dos ejércitos presentes y se sorprendieron al ver a todos los soldados caer al piso muerto

-todos ataquen al nuevo enemigo que se acaba de presentar-ordeno lord gremory

Todos los soldados de gremory comenzaron a atacar a los saints pero ellos eran inferiores a ellos ya que morían más rápido por las balas con poder sagrado

-esa bandera la conozco-dijo lord gremory para sí mismo

-esa bandera es la de los saints… ¿pero porque nos atacan?-dijo sirzechs lanzando una gran cantidad de poder de la destrucción hacia los saints

-no importa igual cabremos con ellos –dijo mientras que unos soldados comenzaban a franquear a los saints y atacándolos con poder demoniaco o lanzas

-con issei-

Issei acaba de bajar de king raven en el que venía junto a sus guardaespaldas, su prometida y algunos soldados

-quiero que inhibidor esté listo rápido-dijo issei

-si señor-

-King te quedas a cargo yo tengo que despedazar a alguien tu acaba con los ejércitos enemigo-

-claro que si jefe-

[¡BALANCE BREAKER DEL DRAGON GALES!]

Issei se puso su armadura y desplego sus alas de dragón, rosswiesse sus alas de demonio y johnny y oleg unas alas de metal que salían desde sus exo esqueletos y se dirigieron al castillo matando a todo enemigo que se les interponía en su camino

-en el castillo-

Rizevim y vali habían dejado de pelear debido a las explosiones y los gritos de dolor de algunos dragones malignos

-¿Por qué tanto alboroto?-pregunto rias

-jajajajaja al parecer ellos ya están aquí- respondió rizevim

-¿ellos?... ¿a qué te refieres Rizevim?-pregunto vali

-a los que me darán el boleto para la guerra-

De la nada un gran rayo de color rojo impacto contra rizevim y kaito pero por lo menos a rizevim no le hiso tanto daño, kaito salió volando a algún lado

-ara que cruel eres- dijo rizevim hacia la nada

-¿tú crees?- una voz familiar se escucho

-¿bienes a matarme?-

-a decir verdad solo venia por los gremory pero ya que estas aquí te tomare como un objetivo secundario-

Issei con sus acompañantes entraron por el gran hoyo que había hecho, dejando a todos en shock ya que issei estaba en su armadura pero sin el casco y rosswiesse con un uniforme de los saints

-issei… quiero explicarte todo lo que paso-dijo rias saliendo del shock

-no vas a hablar con mi prometido…perra gremory-dijo rosswiesse con enfado

Al oír esto rias volvió al shock al igual que todas las enamoradas de issei e incluso ¿vali, kiba y gasper?

-pero que dice rosswiesse-dijo akeno

-si explicate- esta vez koneko

Pero de la nada los cuatro que estaban flotando fueron atacados por unos rayo, rosswiesse logro crear un escudo antes de que les impactaran

-así que tú eres kaito ¡eh!-dijo johnny

-si ¿por?-

-johnny, oleg diviértanse con el-dijo issei mientras que a estos les les aparecía una sonrisa macabra en su rostro

-como si me fuera a dejar-pero de la nada los recién mencionados lo tomaron y se lo llevaron a quien sabe donde

De la nada llegaron sirzechs y lord gremory quienes venían muy cansados al ver a issei solo pusieron cara de felicidad

-issei-kun queremos decirte que…-dijo sirzechs pero fue interrumpido por una bala que alcanzo a esquivar

-callarte no quiero tus estúpidas explicaciones –dijo issei mientras le apuntaba con una pistola

-jajajajaja te queda bien el título de "el líder más sanguinario de las saints"-dijo rizevim-y ahora eres nada más y nada menos que el sekiryuutei

Rizevim acababa de dejar a todos los presentes en un gran shock al escuchar cómo se refirió a issei quien solo tenía una gran sonrisa al igual que rosswiesse

-¿tú eres el líder de los saints?-pregunto sirzechs aun en shock

-si… yo soy hyoudou issei líder de los poderos saints quienes han venido a exterminar a los gremory y a qlippoth-respondió mientras que muchos ravens aparecían detrás de él y rosswiesse listos para disparar

-fin del capítulo-

 _Espero que les haya gustado_

 _Sobre el harem ya que muchos dijeron que si eh pensado en_

 _Rosswiesse (principal)_

 _Gabriel_

 _Koruka_

 _Ravel phenex_

 _Serafall_

 _Tiamat_

 _Estoy hábito a sugerencias_

 _PD: perdón por las faltas de ortografía_


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 4

-dentro del castillo-

-si… yo soy hyoudou issei líder de los poderos saints quienes han venido a exterminar a los gremory y a qlippoth-respondió mientras que muchos ravens aparecían detrás de él y rosswiesse listos para disparar

Dejando a todos en shock ya que el mismísimo issei se los había confirmado pero la más afectada fue rias quien ya había hecho planes de casarse con issei

Pero de la nada empezaron a atacar ravens con lanzas de luz asiendo que estos dieran la vuelta para poder dispararles a los idiotas que les atacaron, issei solo miro confundido ya que él sabía que el ejército de gremory y de qlippoth estaba siendo erradicado por los santis

-issei ¿Por qué estas de su lado?-pregunto azazel quien venía aterrizando junto a shemhazai y baraqiel

-¿así que el ejército de los ángeles caídos está aquí?-pregunto issei

-no solo ellos-de un círculo mágico de color dorado salieron michael, gabriel e irina

-¿también los ángeles?-

-creeme que con nuestra ayuda destruiremos a los saints y te obligaremos a regresar con los gremory-dijo odín saliendo de otro círculo mágico.

-¡oh! Vamos ¿alguien más aparcera?-pregunto issei

-vamos no seas llorón contra todos sus ejércitos podremos-dijo johnny junto a oleg que traían arrastrando a kaito casi muerto

-vaya dije jueguen con el…no que lo mataran-dijo issei al ver a estos dos entrar a la sala

-no lo matamos ¿creo?...te dejamos el tiro de gracia a ti…además él quería escapar-dijo Johnny mientras issei se les acercaba

Issei acerco su boosted gear a la cabeza de kaito quien estaba llorando y pidiendo perdón por todo lo que le hiso a issei, pero a él solo le importo una mierda y finalmente

[Dragón Shoot]

Todos a excepción de los acompañantes de issei quedaron es shock al ver como issei acababa con la vida de kaito sin temor alguno casi como si para el fuera natural hacerlo

*señor el inhibidor está listo*dijo King por el radio

*tráiganlos y acaben con todos*ordeno issei

Issei volteo a ver a todos los presentes e hiso una sonrisa un poco macabra ya que sabía que sus ejércitos estaban perdidos ante el poder de los saints

-todos ustedes tendrán el honor de ver el 80% del poder de los saints-dijo issei

Al decir esto todos se asustaron ya que solo con el puñado de saints que se encontraban afuera combatiendo con sus ejércitos eran los suficientemente poderosos como para hacerlos retroceder y ahora vendrán más para acabar con el trabajo

-fuera del castillo-

El ejército de las 3 grandes fracciones junto al ejército de odin y con apoyo de qlippoth y sus dragones malignos estaba combatiendo ferozmente en contra de los ravens, casas y soldados de los saints, cuando de la nada comenzaron a crearse círculos de transporte en el suelo de todo el campo de batalla

De esos círculos aparecieron nada más y nada menos que tanques, brumak y muchos más soldados quienes rápidamente se incorporaron en la batalla despedazando al sus oponentes con facilidad

*issei para los dragones malignos ¿me dejarías usar eso?*pregunto matt detrás de un tanque

*claro que si*respondió issei

Matt rápidamente con su arma apunto a un dragón maligno, de la nada un rato laser cayó de cielo golpeando al dragón quien comenzó a gruñir de dolor antes de ser atravesado y luego evaporado por el laser

Todos los demás soldados saints hicieron lo mismo que matt y erradicaron a casi todos los dragones malignos

-¡¿ese laser tiene poder sagrado?!-dijo un soldado demonio muy sorprendido

Ante esta declaración todos los soldados de las 3 fracciones y los soldados de odin comenzaron a retroceder con mucho miedo mientras que los soldados de qlippoth estúpidamente pelearon contra los brumaks pero fueron erradicados en su totalidad por ellos

-dentro del castillo-

Todos estaban aún más en shock sobre todo rizevim ya que su ejército fue erradicado con mucha facilidad por los saints quienes no tenían perdidas en sus tropas

-no puede ser-decía rizevim-mientras miraba por el hoyo que había hecho issei

-jajajajajajaja el gran qlippoth que era temido por las 3 grandes fracciones fue derrotado fácilmente por nosotros los saints-reía issei-y ahora sigue su líder…esto lo pensaba usar contra los gremory pero sin ella no podre derrotarte-

-amor ¿enserio lo aras?-pregunto rosswiesse preocupada

-si…tranquila mi cielo no me pasara nada te lo prometo-respondió issei para luego besarla tiernamente

-si… confió en ti amor-

-pero antes…rias gremory esto te pertenece-dijo issei

Creando un pequeño círculo mágico enfrente de rias de donde salieron 8 piezas de peón y una torre de color rojo, al verlas piezas rias callo de rodillas mientras lloraba a lagrima viva

\- flashback-

Hace un mes rosswiesse investigaba la forma de sacarse las piezas malignas de issei y de ella, cosa que no lograba ya que era muy complicado para ella sola, así que puso a toda la división de investigación de los saints a buscar un método efectivo sin tenerlos que matar

Después de 2 semanas logro conseguir la forma retirárselas, al decirle a issei este se puso feliz por la noticia, después de un método doloroso para ambos lograron quitárselas exitosamente

Cuando rosswiesse e issei lograron reponerse ellos fueron a su casa e hicieron muchas "actividades "para celebrar que por fin lo único que los vinculaba a gremory había desaparecido

-fin del flashback.

-les encargo que se ocupen de los gremory por si se escapan en el lapso de tiempo que peleare contra el-mientras cerraba el casco de la armadura

-si- respondieron johnny, rosswiesse y oleg

" _Yo aquel que Despertara..._

 _A los dos dragones Celestiales que robaron el principio de la Dominación de Dios..._

Todos los presente al escuchar el cantico que estaba realizando issei empezaron a temblar ya que ese poder podía superar a un dios pero lo que más les aterraba es que la moneda a pagar por ese poder era la vida de issei

 _Yo me río del "Infinito" y desprecio el "Sueño"..._

 _Yo me convertiré en el Dragón Rojo de la Dominación..._

-issei detente por favor-rogaba rias con lágrimas en sus ojos

 _Y yo te hundiré en las profundidades del Purgatorio Carmesí"_

 _""_ _Juggernaut Drive_ _""_

la armadura de issei comenzó a tomar una forma de un verdadero dragón de color rojo y jodidamente intimidante{supongo que muchos ya vieron la tercera temporada del anime donde issei la activo por primera vez o tal vez le guste más la de la novela liguera eso queda a su criterio}

Rizevim comenzó a sudar y temblar de miedo ya que la presión que issei expulsaba era jodidamente atemorizante, los demás empezaron a retroceder ante el miedo que les causaba issei

Los gremory ya no sabían que hacer para poder parar a issei y tratar de disculparse con él, vali por su lado estaba muy pero muy contento ya que su rival había conseguido más poder

-tenemos que retirarnos- dijo azazel

-si…tenemos que comandar nuestras tropas-dijo Michael

-todos los demás se pueden ir menos los gremory-dijo rosswiesse es pose de ataque

-oni-sama nosotros nos encargamos de ella….tu ve a comandar las tropas-dijo rias un poco recuperada

-pero rias-dijo lord gremory

-yo cause esto….así que yo recupere a mi issei y a rosswiesse-dijo con tristeza y a la vez con determinación

-está bien-

Los demás líderes se habían ido a comandar sus tropas tratando de ganarle a los saints, lord gremory y sirzechs no querían irse sin arreglar las cosas con issei, ya que sabían que sus esposas los torturarían cruelmente por días, pero al último confiaron en las palabras de su hija/hermana así que se retiraron y vali se fue con sus compañeros

-con issei-

Rizevim no podía contra los tremendos golpes que le daba issei, las patadas y puñetazos que lanzaba contra rizevim estaban haciendo mucho efecto

-vaya no creí que te arias más fuete de lo que ya eras-dijo rizevim con mucha sangre en su cara

-…-

[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]

Issei le lanzo una gran llamarada que salió de su boca, rizevim solo puso sus brazos en forma de x y trato de cubrirse pero el ataque de issei le dio con todo lo que tenia

-no tengo tiempo para esto…me tengo que encajar de los gremory-dio issei

[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]

Del pecho de la armadura de issei se empezó a abrir mientras que toda la energía se reunida comenzaba a manifestarse

[¡LONGINUS SMASHER!]

Desde el pecho de issei se lanzó un jodido laser de color rojo que impacto contra rizevim asiendo que atravesara las paredes, pero ese laser no solo le impacto a rizevim si no que también…

-con vali-

Vali acababa de llegar con su compañero y los que restaban de los 4 novatos, todos se notaban cansados y los 4 dragones estaban como si nada esperando el siguiente ataque de los jóvenes

De la nada el suelo empezó a temblar asiendo que todos los jóvenes cayeran al suelo, una de las paredes comenzó a partirse hasta que un láser de color rojo la atravesó por completo dándole directamente a los dragones quienes no se esperaban eso

-vaya hyoudou issei en verdad tiene un gran poder-dijo vali

-¿cómo que ese poder es de issei-kun?-pregunto sona

-bueno lo que paso fue que…-vali fue interrumpido

Rizevim comenzó a caminar entre los escombros que había casado ese laser, él estaba muy herido y apenas podía caminar

-¿Qué ese poder es lo único que tenías?-pregunteo issei quien llego volando

-tu eres un monstro-dijo aduras penas rizevim

-si…siempre lo he sido-dijo issei mientras caminaba hacia el-vali ¿quieres matarlo o lo hago yo?-

-no déjamelo a mí-respondió con furia

-vamos vali-kun tú no tienes el poder suficiente-dijo rizevim

\- rizevim aquí me cobrare venganza-dijo vali

Vali lanzo una gran cantidad de poder demoniaco directo hacia la cabeza de rizevim, issei solo miraba con una sonrisa mientras que la cabeza de rizevim salía volando

-jajajaja y luego dicen que yo soy un sanguinario-dijo issei mientras desplegaba sus alas

-¿adónde vas hyoudou?-pregunto saji

-voy acabar con esta guerra-respondió mientras tomaba altura

-fin del capítulo-

 _Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo_

 _Bueno del harem ya lo eh decidido y será:_

 _Rosswiesse (principal)_

 _Gabriel_

 _Koruka_

 _Ravel phenex_

 _Irina_

 _Serafall_

 _Tiamat_

 _Sona_

 _Yura (torre de sona)_

 _Ophis_

 _Y por último les are una pregunta que necesito que me contesten en review o en PM_

 _¿Quieren que issei perdone a los gremory?_

 _Claro debo d aclarar que si deciden que si tendrán que pasar varios acontecimientos para que el los perdone_

 _Bueno nos vemos_

 _PD: perdón por las faltas de ortografía_


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 5 Victoria y ¿Regreso a la escuela?

-fuera de castillo-

Issei sobrevolaba la zona en la que la guerra se llevaba a cabo, él podía observar como los saints tenían su victoria asegurada ya que su poder destructivo era mayor que el de las alianzas peleaban contra ellos

Después de un buen rato volando finalmente encontró lo que buscaba pero decidió no interferir hasta que fuera oportuno o necesario, issei observaba como su prometida "jugaba" con rias y su sequito.

\- con rosswiesse- pov rosswiesse

Estaba haciendo lo que mi issei me había ordenado ya que ambos queríamos derrotar a los gremory sobretodo yo ya que no les iba a perdonar el cómo trataron a mi lindo issei

\- rosswiesse ¿Por qué quieres acabar con nosotros?-pregunto rias cansada-¿porque tú y issei no dejan que les explique las cosas?-

-¿tú en verdad crees que las cosas se solucionará fácil?-dije muy enojada-crees que issei olvidara que tu padre y tu hermano casi lo exterminan-

Rias y los demás se habían quedado callados, como si ellos nunca se hubieran enterado de eso, en cambio a yo solo al recordar me hacía querer matar a su hermano y su padre

-¿Qué has dicho?-me pregunto rias

-lo que escucharon-dije sin ninguna emoción

-de eso jamás nos enteramos-me dijo akeno

-es verdad rosswiesse-sensei-dijo koneko al borde de las lágrimas

-si nos hubiéramos entero lo habríamos detenido-dijo xenovia

Kiba y gasper solo veían hacia el suelo mientras apretaban los puños y lloraban en silencio y a las demás estaban llorando a lágrima viva en frente de mí

-si la única que causo esto fue rias y su familia-dije mientras rias me miraba en shock-los demás nunca hicieron algo como para que issei los vea como enemigos-

Y eso era verdad muchas veces issei me dijo que su rencor solo era contra rias y su familia, el sequito de rias no tenía nada que ver ya que ellos nunca le hieren algo como para que se ganaran el odio de issei, además que él quería que ellos se unieran a los saints

-por eso solo atacare a rias-dije mientras creaba círculos mágicos-solo atacare a los demás si interfieren-

Lance una gran cantidad de fuego, hielo, rayos y agua hacia donde se encontraba rias pero apareció un circulo de protección en frene de ella

-ara ara lo siento rosswiesse pero le debemos mucho a rias así que la ayudaremos a recuperar a nuestro issei-dijo akeno mientras que en sus manos aparecían muchos rayos

-sabía que dirían eso-dije mientras se me formaba una sonrisa

-si yo recuperare a mi issei y me casare con el-dijo rias en un tono muy decidido

-jajajaja lo siento pero no dejare que tomen a mi prometido-

-¿es verdad como que tu prometido?-me pregunto Asia

-él y yo nos comprometimos después de que la perra gremory lo abandono-le respondí a Asia

-pero yo soy su prometida-dijo rias aun en shock

-ya no….y también te diré que yo hice lo que tú nunca te atreviste a hacer con el-dije con tono de victoria

-no….me digas que tu…tomas su…-

-si él y yo lo hicimos-

Todas se quedaron en shock ya que ellas querían quitarle la primera vez a issei pero ya me les habían adelantado, pero lo que no me espere fue que comenzaran a expulsar su aura de golpe y eso me alarmo

-TU ¿COMO TE ATREVISTE?-gritaron todas

Hay mierda como lo olvide las mujeres somos muy peligrosas cuando estamos bien emputadas y sobretodo celosas, trate de escapar volando pero un ataque me regreso al suelo

-AHORA PERPARATE A SUFRIN UN CASTIGO-

-con issei- pov issei

Mierda la muy taruga las hiso encabronar, será mejor que la salve o me dejaran sin prometida o peor la torturar la mega sádica de akeno y a verdad no quiero eso ya que la amo mucho

\- Ddraig me ayudas-

[Claro que si compañero]

[JET]

-con rosswiesse- pov normal

Rosswiesse estaba a punto de ser golpeada por una gran cantidad de poderes, a pesar de eso, ella se veía muy calmada ya que sabía algo que las demás chicas sabían muy bien

[Divide]

Todo el poder que se acercaba a rosswiesse se divido a la mitad y un rayo de color rojo apareció en frente de ella y desvió lo que quedaba del ataque-

-¿estás bien rose?-pregunto issei

-si estoy bien…sabía que vendrías a protegerme-

-cuenta con eso mi cielo-

-issei-kun ¿desde cuándo puedes usar los poderes de vali?- pregunto kiba

-desde hace un buen rato que los puedo usar kiba-respondió issei

[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Transfer]

Issei le había transferido a rosswiesse poder para pudiera seguir en el combate

-rias gremory ¿estas lista para morir?-pregunto este sin ninguna emoción

-issei quiero explicarte todo-decía rias

-¿Qué?... ¿el cómo me usaste?... ¿cómo jugate con mis sentimientos?-

Cada pregunta que le hacia issei era como una puñalada al corazón de rias, ella no tardo en volver a ponerse a llorar pensando en que decirle a issei

-¿no vas a hablar?-

De la nada se formó un círculo mágico en los pies de rias y su sequito, issei comenzó a cargar uno de sus ataques pero antes de que pudiera lanzarlo sus ex compañeros ya habían escapado

-maldición-

-amor ¿Qué paso?-le pregunto rosswiesse

-alguien la tele transporto algún lado-

-con azazel-

Azazel se encontraba con los líderes de los ángeles caídos, de los ángeles y de los asgardeanos, todos los líderes estaban en una especie de trinchera junto a un puñado de soldados de cada fracción

-esto es inútil azazel-dijo Michael

-es verdad cualquier estrategia es inútil contra ellos- dijo Odín

-entonces ¿Cómo planean derrotarlos?-pregunto azezel

-eto…. ¿Ya vieron el reporte de bajas?-pregunto Gabriel mientras acercaba una pantalla a los lideres

Todos ellos se sorprendieron al ver el número de soldados que cayeron ante los saints, pero los más sorprendente fue que sus ejércitos estaban casi intactos, por su parte los demonios de la casa gremory estaban casi erradicados

-¿Qué significa esto?-dijo Michael

-no lo sé-

De la nada empezaron a escuchar unas grandes pisadas haciendo que los soldados que resguardaban la trinchera se pusieran alerta, de una de las paredes del castillo salió un brumak

-todos a sus posiciones de defensa- grito un soldado

-esperen-dijo Odín al ver un extraño comportamiento

El brumak no los atacaba, al contrario parecía estar buscando o cazando a alguien, todos veían sorprendidos la escena, de la nada una gran cantidad de poder demoniaco ataco al brumak

Todos se quedaron en shock al ver que el brumak comenzó a avanzar hasta los demonios del ejército de gremory para después despedazarlos con sus torretas

-vaya ¿así que por eso son esos números?-pensó en voz alta azazel

-¿a qué te refieres azazel?-pregunto shemhazai

-¿siguen pensando que los números de las bajas están mal verdad?-

-si-respondieron todos

-pues estamos mal-

-explicate-

-los saints solo tienen la orden de acabar con el ejército de gremory-

Todos se quedaron callados ante esa explicación, aunque si lo pensaban bien era verdad ya que sus tropas casi no habían tenido bajas

-¿dónde esta sirzechs?-

-se fue a reunir a los que quedaban de su ejército para darles la orden de retirada-respuesta baraqiel

-entonces vámonos-dijo azazel

-¡eh! ¿Por qué?-pregunto un sorprendido baraqiel

-al momento de que los gremory se retiren…los saints también se irán ya que su objetivo son ellos-

-con issei-

Issei y rosswiesse estaban con sus lugartenientes quienes les daban un reporte de las bajas que tenían, pero ara sorpresa de rosswiesse los saints solo tenían heridos que ya estaban siendo curados

-issei los gremory se retiran-dijo kenzie

-nos tuvieron miedo-dijo matt

-y no solo destruimos casi todo su ejército sino que también destruimos a qlippoth-

-bueno ya que los gremory se acojonaron den la orden de que nos largamos-dijo issei

-si señor-

Todos los saints que se encontraban en el campo de batalla comenzaron a retirase al igual que los ejércitos de los ángeles, de los caídos y de los de asgard

-base de los saints-

Todos los saints se encontraban celebrando la victoria que tuvieron ante el ejército de los gremory ya que estos se habían acojonado ante su poder

Issei y rosswiesse se encontraban festejando junto a los demás, issei a pesar de su edad tomaba cerveza y rosswiesse bueno a ella issei le había prohibido beber ya que se emborrachaba rápidamente

-casa de issei y rosswiesse-

Después de un buen rato de estar festejando con los demás rosswiesse se llevó a un muy borracho issei a su casa para que descansara o bueno eso pensaba ella

-rose quiero sexo-dijo el borracho de issei

-pero…-fue interrumpida por un beso de issei

Issei comenzó a quitarle la blusa que ella traía puesta, por su parte rosswiesse le quito la camisa mientras lo besaba muy apasionadamente

-amor vuelve a hacerme tuya-desea una muy excitada rosswiesse

-claro que si-

Issei empezó a masajear uno de los pechos de rosswiesse mientras que con su otra mano empezaba a acariciar la intimidad de ella

-aaahhhh- gemía rosswiesse

Rosswiesse no espero más y con sus manos comenzó a sacar el miembro de issei quien ya estaba muy excitado por lo que le hacía a ella

-ya no aguanto más metelo-

Issei coloco su miembro en la entrada de la intimidad de rosswiesse, de una buena embestida término metiéndoselo todo

-kkkkyyyyaaaa-

Issei comenzaba a moverse en el interior de rosswiesse un poco rápido, el empezaba a masajear una de sus pechos mientras que en el otro lo chupaba con gran intensidad

-issei…issei…más rápido-

Y como perrito obediente el empezó a embestir más rápido a rosswiesse quien solo gemía del placer que sentía

-issei…quiero quedar…embarazada-decía entre gemidos

-en…verdad-

-si-

Issei beso apasionadamente a rosswiesse por lo que le acababa de pedir ya que él quería tener un bebe con ella

-rose estoy a punto-

-yo…también….hazlo…dentro….amor-

-kkkyyyaaa-

Rosswiesse grito de placer al sentir como issei se venía dentro de ella ya que se había obsesionado a ese sentimiento, al terminar issei se acostó al lado de ella

-issei te amo-

-yo también te amo rose-

Como último esfuerzo de la noche issei agarro las sabanas y se cobijó él y rosswiesse para dormir muy acaramelados

-al día siguiente oficina de issei-

Issei estaba sentado en su escritorio sin hacer nada ya que ese día raramente no lo obligaron a firmar peticiones raras como de costumbre, bueno hasta que llego Johnny a decirle algo que no le iba a agradar de nada

-jefe a petición de la mayoría de los saints queremos que regreses a la escuela-dijo un poco nervioso por su seguridad

-¡¿Qué?!-grito issei

-lo que escuchaste regresaras a la academia de kouh –

-pero yo no quiero-

-jefe por una vez en tu vida trata de experimentar lo de una vida normal…bueno casi…nosotros decidimos esto porque la mayor parte de tu infancia la sacrificaste por nosotros-

-está bien lo are…. ¿rose vendrá con migo?-

-si…dijo que no quería que ninguna de esas perras se te cercaran-

-ok-

-mansión gremory-

Sirzechs y lord gremory veían el reporte de bajas que les habían causado los saints, al verlo ellos se llevaron una gran pero gran sorpresa

-¡no puede ser!-decía lord gremory

-vaya los saints si son de temer-decía sirzechs

-ni que lo digas…casi nos eliminan-

-nuestro ejército eran miles y en menos de un día perdimos al 95% de nuestro ejército-decía lord gremory

-sin duda si los saints quieren invadir el territorio de los demonios lo aran fácilmente ya que nuestro ejército era el más fuerte-decía sirzechs

-lo que más me sorprendió fue que issei-kun sea…-lord gremory fue interrumpido por una vos femenina

-¿y bien como les fue?-pregunto venelana -¿y por qué hablan de issei-san?-

-¿bueno como como explicarlo?-decía lord gremory

-derrotaron a nuestro ejército….bueno yo diría que lo masacraron-respondió sirzechs

Venelana solo se quedó sorprendida ante la respuesta de su hijo mayor ya que no se esperaba que su ejército fuera masacrado

-¿Quién lo hiso?-

-los saints-respondió lord gremory

-¡los saints!-contesto aún muy sorprendida venelana-¿y que tiene que ver issei-san con ellos?-

-bueno issei-kun se presentó frente a nosotros y…- sirzechs fue interrumpido por qué sintió lo látigo en su cuello

-¿y qué sirzechs?-pregunto grayfia en plan esposa

-que issei-kun es…-y ahora lord gremory sintió lo mismo que su hijo

-¡issei-kun es el líder de los saints!-gritaron padre e hijo

Sus esposas solo se quedaron en shock ya que no se esperaban eso, pero había algo que aun las enojaba

-¿si se toparon con él porque no le pidieron disculpas? ¡Par de idiotas!-gritaron sus esposas

-él nos quería matar- contestaron los dos muy acojonados

-¡eso se lo buscaron ustedes par de idiotas!-

-pero o hablábamos con él o evitábamos que nos matara-

-¡no importa… ustedes hubieran buscado la forma de que el los escuche!-

-pero….-

-¡nada de peros!-

Ambas esposas comenzaron a arrastrar a sus queridos esposos a una habitación, al abrir la puerta ellos dos pudieron observar varios aparatos de tortura, padre e hijo comenzaron temblar y llorar

-¡tengan piedad!-gritaron ambos hombres

-¡no es hora de su castigo!-dijeron ambas esposas mientras se les formaban una macabra sonrisa

Y así fue como comenzó una gran y despiadada tortura para ambos, ya que desperdiciaron la única oportunidad de hablar con issei, quien era muy valioso para los gremory

-fin del capítulo-

 _Espero y les haya gustado, a partir del siguiente capítulo comenzare a añadir a las chicas del harem y daré una paz temporal entre los saints y los gremory ya que tengo planeado añadir a un ejército enemigo más fuerte que los saints_

 _¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo!_

 _PD: pero por las faltas de ortografía_


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 6 nuevo familiar

-ciudad de kouh-

Issei y rosswiesse iban llagando a la ciudad de kouh en uno de los aviones privados de las saints, ya en el aeropuerto fueron recibidos por sus escoltas para llevarlos a la que sería su departamento, un gran edificio en el centro de la ciudad

Una vez que ellos llegaron y se instalaron, rosswiesse se sorprendió al ver que los saints habían equipado es departamento con muchos lujos

-vaya ¿enserio este es nuestro departamento?-decía una aun sorprendida rosswiesse

-si-respondió issei

De repente comenzaron a tocar el timbre y rosswiesse fue a abrir la puerta para ver quién era

-johnny-dijo rosswiesse

-hola señorita-

-pasa Johnny-

Issei había llegado a la sala donde se encontraba Johnny quien parecía sorprendido por la vista de la ciudad que tenían en el departamento

-jefe los demás se unirán a tu academia como guardaespaldas….oleg y yo vigilaremos desde afuera ya que es el territorio de las 3 grandes fracciones-dijo johnny

-¿los demás?-

-si… hiraga saito, hiraga kira, hattori junko, sai akuto, eto fujiko –termino johnny

-¿así que todos mis amigos de la infancia?!eh¡-dijo un poco nostálgico -¿Cuándo llegan?-

-mañana y se quedaran en los pisos inferiores-

-está bien…pero ¿Por qué quieren entrar con migo a la academia?-

-no lo sé-dijo un poco inseguro-bueno los dejo descansar-

-amor ¿Cómo fue posible que los saints construyeran esto sin que los humanos protestaran?-pregunto rosswiesse

-bueno para los humanos nosotros somos unos héroes y para el mundo sobrenatural somos los héroes o los villanos –respondió issei

-ok…mejor vamos a descansar ya que mañana nos tenemos que levantar temprano-

-al día siguiente-

Los rayos de sol entraban por la ventana de issei pero a él no le molestaban hasta que la alarma del cuarto comenzó a sonar

-¡mierda tenías que sonar!-recrimino issei

-ya deja de quejarte-dijo una medio dormida rosswiesse

-buenos días mi cielo-dijo issei besando tiernamente a rosswiesse

-buenos días amor…. ¿qué quieres de desayudar?-

-lo que tú quieras-

-ok-dijo mientras se ponía una bata para salir a hacer el desayuno

-¡oye! Ddraig ¿Qué crees que pase en la academia?-

[De algo estoy muy seguro compañero]

-de que-

[Que no se atreverán a atacarte]

-tienes razón-dijo mientras se ponía el uniforme que en vez de usar una playera roja como de costumbre, él se puso una con el logotipo de los saints y claramente de color morado

-bueno ya puedes dormir o más que quieras estar despierto durante las clases-

[Oye a ti te mandaron a sufrir no a mi]

Y con ese último comentario Ddraig se fue a dormir, issei solo se quedó pensando un buen rato hasta que le gritaron para que fuera a desayunar

-en la academia-

Issei y rosswiesse se dirigían a la academia en una limosina de los saints, al llegar todos los alumnos se quedaron en shock al ver que ello dos bajan de ella ya que pensaban que alguien importante de los saints vendrá a la academia, lo que ellos no sabían es que issei era el líder de todos ellos

Issei se despidió de rosswiesse antes de entrar en la academia donde otros los alumnos hablan de cómo llegaron y de como ellos dos se trataban, issei llego a su clase escuchando todo tipo de comentarios de parte de sus compañeros de clases

-muy bien jóvenes hoy se les unirán nuevos compañeros-dijo el profesor a la clase-ya pueden pasar-

Tres hombres de las estatura y edad de issei entraron y no solo ellos 2 hermosas mujeres de la misma edad { _daré la descripción de cada una ala ultimo_ }

-mucho gusto mi nombre es hiraga saito-dijo el primero de los hombres al entrar

-mi nombre es hiraga kira hermano de este idiota-dijo el segundo hombre

-mi nombre es hattori junko-dijo un poco fría una de las mujeres

-soy sai akuto espero que nos llevemos bien-dijo el último de los hombres

-hola mucho gusto soy eto fujiko y de una vez les aclaro que solo estoy interesada en hyuodou issei-

Todos los hombres se quedaron en shock ante esta declaración, pero la que más estaban en shock eran xenovia y asia

-hyoudou maldito suertudo-gritaron los hombres enojados y celosos

Y así las clases comenzaron, saito se sentó enfrente de issei, kira detrás de él, junko a su lado derecho, akuto enfrente de junko y fujiko detrás de junko

Las clases transcurrían normalmente o bueno de vez en cuando a los nuevos les hacían un pequeño interrogatorio, una vez que llego el receso issei y los nuevos se fueron a almorzar debajo de un árbol cerca del club del ocultismo

-vaya me alegra de verlos chicos-dijo issei mientras se sentaba

-y tú crees que nosotros no nos alegramos-dijo saito

-si tu solo desapareciste sin decir nada-recrimino junko

-lo siento-

-bueno lo pasado en el pasado- esta vez kira

-si lo importante es que estamos todos juntos de nuevo-dijo muy feliz akuto

-sí y nosotros te protegernos jefe-dijo fujiko

-vamos me ustedes también me saldrán con eso de "jefe"-

-no jajajajaja-junko se empezó a reír junto a los otros

-hay como los odio-dijo issei antes de empezar a reír

-vaya es bueno ser joven-

Todos se pusieron en posiciones de defensa rodeando a issei que solo estaba con una cara seria buscando el origen de esa vos aunque sabía de quien era

-azazel-

-si el mismo-dijo mientras salía de tras de un árbol

-¿Qué es lo que el ex gobernador quiere?-pregunto saito

-vaya que ustedes son muy hostiles vengo en son de paz-

-ok te creeré-

-bien vine porque quiero hablar con tigo issei pero lamentablemente ya sabes donde es el único lugar donde podemos habar sin preocuparnos-

-si ya se de todos modos tenía planeado ir hoy a dejar algo-

-está bien nos veremos en la salida-dijo azazel mientras se retiraba

-estas seguro issei-pregunto akuto

-si pero preparen las arma que no confió en los demonios de gremory-

-por la tarde en el club-

Todos los demonios de la academia estaban reunidos esperando a issei ya que todos querían hablar con el sobre muchos temas y la solución de problemas, azazel rezaba a quien fuera por que todo saliera bien entre ellos ya que las 3 grandes fracciones no aguantarían una guerra total contra los saints, después de unos minutos de estar esperando impacientemente, issei y su grupo llegaron a la reunión

-issei me alegra que aceptaste esta reunión de improviso-dijo azazel

-bien ¿y para que me necesitan?-dijo mientras observaba a todos

-los líderes de los ángeles y ángeles caídos quieren dialogar con el líder de los saints-

-¿Qué quieren la paz entre nosotros?-pregunto issei sorprendido igual que sus acompañantes

-la verdad es que si-respondió azazel

-¿Cuándo seria la reunión?-

-en cuanto puedas-

Issei volteo a ver a todos sus amigos quienes le decían que aceptara ya que sería lo mejor para todos y los saints podrían descansar de tantas batallas por lo menos temporalmente

-¿y qué hay de la fracción de los demonios?-pregunto un poco curioso

-la verdad es que hay muchas posibilidades de que ellos también asistan a la reunión-

-está bien que la reunión sea en 2 días ¿Dónde será?-

-aquí en la academia-

-ok- dijo mientras sacaba un papel de su bolsa-rias gremory aquí tienes mi carta de renuncia al club-dijo mientras dejaba el papel en el escritorio

-casa de issei y rosswiesse-

-amor ¿en verdad vas a firmar la paz?-pregunto rosswiesse

-sí, creo que los demonios aparecerán en la reunión-

-¿Por qué?-

-el ejército de gremory era el más poderoso de ellos y ahora que esta derrotado no tienen mucho apoyo militar-

-así que solo quieres acabar con los gremory…pero dejaras a la fracción de los demonios intacta-

-correcto- respondió con una sonrisa-rose ¿tú no tienes un familiar verdad?-

-no-respondió ella

-bien creo que es necesario que tengas a uno-

-¿enserio?-pregunto rosswiesse

-si…a demás yo también necesito a uno-

-¿qué no ya tenías a uno?-

-si pero cuando me quite las piezas del mal el dejo de responder a mi llamado –

Issei creo un círculo de tele transportación en el que él y rosswiesse entraron para poder acceder al bosque de los familiares

-bosque de los familiares-

Issei y rosswiesse se encontraban ya en el bosque pero se llevaron una sorpresa que no les gusto demasiado ya que el grupo gremory, azazel y millicas se encontraban hay también

-demonio justo a quienes menos les quería encontrar-dijo issei

-ya amor nosotros por nuestro lado y ellos por el suyo-

Pero lo que ninguno de los dos se esperaba era que el piso donde estaban era un poco inestable así que se terminó por romper haciendo que los dos cayeran

-ahahahaha/kkkyyyaaa-gritaron mientras caían

Cuando finalmente se estrellaron contra el piso los dos estaban muy mareados y issei parecía estar si aire ya que rosswiesse cayó encima de el

-amor ¿estás bien?-dijo mientras se quitaba de encima de issei

-creo que me rompí una costilla-dijo mientras trataba de moverse pero le dolió-o tal vez todas-

-en seguida te curo-

Después de curar a issei este no se quería parar en lo absoluto porque tenía una vista esplendida de las bragas de rosswiesse ya que ella estaba usando una falda

-ya levantate-

-no…aun me duele-

-si no te levantas te electrocutare "eso"-

-¡ya estoy bien!-dijo mientras se ponía rápidamente de pie

Lo que ninguno de los dos se esperaba fue que los gremory, azazel y millicas estaban viendo esa escena, las gremory tenían cara de tristes

-vaya así que también estas aquí issei-

-¿azazel? ¿Qué…? Na no me importa-dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar con rosswiesse a su lado-adiós-

De la nada todos fueron atacados por un montón de bichos raros pero las más afectadas eran las mujeres, issei, azazel y kiba comenzaron a atacar es esos bichos hasta que uno de ellos golpeo a issei mandándolo a volar a quien sabe donde

-con issei-

Issei había caído en alguna parte del bosque por el gran impacto que le dio el bicho raro, el empezó a caminar para ver si encontraba a los demás pero solo encontró una gran cueva

[Compañero será mejor salir de aquí y rápido antes d que despierte]

(¿Despierte? ¿Quién?)

[Tu solo hazlo] grito el dragón desesperado [es un peligro inminente para ti]

(Muy bien me iré antes de que despierte pero solo es un dragón) decía issei mientras combina a otro lado

[Ese dragón es tiamat, ella es una de los 5 reyes dragón, es demasiado peligrosa para ambos ya que me odia hasta la muerte]

(Y ¿Por qué te odia?)

[No lo sé…más bien no lo recuerdo] decía aún más desesperado [mierda ha despertado]

Issei trato de salir a hurtadillas pero lo que no se esperaba era que le dieran un gran golpe con la cola de dragón, issei salió disparado contra la pared

-Ddraig has sido valiente en venir hasta mi presencia- dijo la dragona tiamat

[Compañero sal de este lugar de una puta ves si no quieres morir]

-Ddraig ¿qué coño le hiciste a esta mujer?-

[Te lo juro que soy inocente]

-si aja y yo soy un santo-

-tranquila reina dragón tiamat solo eh venido a dialogar con usted-

-¿dialogar? Tú aquí mueres mocoso-

-mierda-

[¡BALANCE BREAKER DEL DRAGON GALES!]

Issei esquivo la gran llamarada que le lanzo tiamat e inmediatamente él le lanzo otra llamada que impacto de lleno contra la reina dragón

[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]

La energía de issei incremento de golpe ya que el necesitaba esa energía para poder lanzar un

[Dragón Shoot]

El disparo salió directo a tiamat, ella solo lo esquivo fácilmente y le lanzo barias bolas de fuego

-¿te podrías calmar por favor?- pregunta issei

-no hasta que te mate-

-¿pero que tengo que hacer si te quiero como mi familiar?-

La reina dragón se sorprendió mucho ante la pregunta de issei ya que no se esperaba eso

-¿y por qué quieres que sea tu familiar?-pregunto curiosa la reina dragón

-si te tengo como mi familiar mi fracción será más respetada-

-¿tu fracción?-

-si soy el líder de los saints-

Este comentario sorprendió mucho más a la reina dragón ya que se sabía muy bien la reputación de los saints, la reina dragón comenzó a iluminarse de un color amarillo hasta tener una apariencia una chica de 18 o 19 años

-acepto maestro-dijo tiamat con una voz muy sensual y un círculo mágico apareció debajo de ella

-en nombre de hyoudou issei, te ordeno y comando, a ti reina dragón karma del caos, tiamat, serás mi familiar y responderás a mi llamado-

-contrato aceptado, ahora estoy a tu ordenes maestro-dijo tiamat para después besarlo en los labios

-¡ISSEI!-grito una furiosa rosswiesse

-tranquila rose solo estoy haciendo el contrato con mi familiar-dijo issei muy despreocupadamente

-¿y quién es tu familiar issei? Pregunto curioso azazel

-la reina dragón tiamat-

Todos se quedaron en shock por lo que había dicho ya que sabía que era muy difícil hacer un contrato con ella

-maestro ¿Quién es ella?-pregunto tiamat apuntando a rosswiesse

-soy su prometida- dijo con aires de grandeza

Las gremory solo veían al suelo tratando de contener las lágrimas ya que sabían que si intentaban algo issei las rechazaría sobretodo a rias

-entonces yo soy su esposa-

-¡.!-todos quedaron en un shock mayor incluso issei

-¿Qué dijiste?- pregunto rosswiesse

-los dragones machos suelen tener a varia hembras-respondió tiamat- así que no será raro que el maestro tenga un harem-

Rosswiesse solo vio a issei quien empezó a tener miedo por la mirada seria de su prometida ya que tiamat dice ser su esposa, issei rápidamente apunto con su dedo al cielo

-¡mirenunaexcusavoladoraquemearasalirzafadodeacá!-dijo issei con mucha rapidez

Todos voltearon a ver de qué se trataba lo que issei apuntaba con su dedo, issei aprovechó el momento de confusión para escapar de la vista de todos

-issei ¿Qué fue lo que viste?-pregunto azazel mientras volteaba a ver dónde se supone que estaba issei

-¡!-

Issei ya no se encontraba en el lugar ya que salió corriendo lo más rápido como pudo del lugar

-ISSEI/MAESTRO-gritaron muy enojadas rosswiesse y tiamat

-jajajaja para ser el líder más temido de los saints…issei no ha cambiado nada-dijo azazel quien le estaba divirtiendo la escena que acababa de ver

-fin del capítulo-

 _Nuevos personajes:_

 _Nombre: hiraga saito_

 _Raza: humano/ángel caído_

 _Habilidades: poder de la luz heredado de su madre y excelente pistolero_

 _Saito es uno de los pocos niños que issei conoció cuando ingreso a los saints, saito y kira se volvieron muy amigos de issei y lo seguirían hasta el infierno_

 _Saito es de la misma edad de issei, tiene el pelo negro, su cuerpo es un poco musculoso y pose 3 pares de alas_

 _Nombre: hiraga kira_

 _Raza: humano/ángel caído_

 _Habilidades: poder de la luz y un gran estratega_

 _Es el menor de los hermanos hiraga, kira y saito fueron los primeros en el equipo de issei_

 _Kira tiene el cabello del mismo color de saito es un poco más bajo de estatura y pose 3 pares de alas_

 _Nombre: hattori junko_

 _Raza: humano/ángel_

 _Habilidades: gran poder sagrado y excelente espadachín_

 _Junko fue encontrada por issei en una de sus misiones de rescate desde entonces ella está interesada en él y después se unió a su equipo_

 _Junko es una chica con pelo azul y un busto un poco grande. Ella siempre trae una espada con ella y es un poco más baja que issei_

 _Nombre sai akuto_

 _Raza: demonio de sangre pura_

 _Habilidades: grandes cantidades de mana_

 _Akuto se unió a los saints después de que su familia lo abandonara, después de conocer a issei él se unió a su equipo y se tratan como hermanos_

 _Akuto tiene el pelo castaño es un poco más alto que issei y tiene un poco de músculos_

 _Nombre: eto fujiko_

 _Raza: humana_

 _Habilidades: excelente maga oscura_

 _Fujiko fue salvada por issei cuando uno magos querían violarla, desde ese momento se unió a los saints y al equipo de issei con el paso de los años ella se enamoró y obsesiono por issei_

 _Fujiko tiene el pelo de color morado, gran busto y siempre trae puesta una capa negra y su estatura es como la de issei_

 _Nombre tiamat_

 _Raza: dragón_

 _Habilidades: gran poder de fuego_

 _Ella es la familiar de issei_

 _Tiamat tiene el cabello de color rojo sangre, un busto que supera de rosswiesse y es de la misma estatura que junko_


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 7 la reunión y futuros problemas

Issei y su equipo se estaban preparándose para la reunión de las fracciones, equipo de Issei se estaba encontraba preparando sus eso esqueletos con cascos y sus lancer mientras Issei traía un exo esqueleto sin casco y portaba una lancer en su espalda , Rosswiesse traía un exo como la de Issei y portaba un francotirador en la espalda

-¿listos?- pregunta Issei a su equipo

-¡cuando quieras!- le responden estos

Issei y su equipo se subieron a un king raven que habían preparado en el techo del edificio donde vivan, una vez subidos en el raven este despego rumbo a la escuela donde se llevaría a cabo la reunión entre los líderes de los ángeles, ángeles caídos, asgardianos y posiblemente demonios

-en la academia-

Los líderes de las fracciones se encontraban esperando ansiosos la llegada del líder de los saints, todos ellos con unos nervios de punta ya que sabían que si se declaraba la guerra ni los ejércitos de sus fracciones unidos podrían contra los saints

-Azazel ¿Qué crees que pasara?-preguntaba odin

-no lo sé odin…tal vez se declare una paz-respondió Azazel

-si es que conozco bien a Issei-kun el no declararía una guerra-dijo Michael

-eso espero…ya que no aguantaríamos un guerra total contra los saints-dijo Serafall

En eso todos los presentes pudieron escuchar un ruido de helicóptero, ellos supieron en ese instante más valía evitar malos entendidos con el supremo líder de los saints

-con Issei-

Issei y su equipo había bajado del raven, ellos habían logrado notar un gran batallo de soldados de las diferentes fracciones y sabían que si se declaraba una guerra ellos tratarían de matarlos cosa imposible ya que Issei tenía preparados los martillos del alba y a muchos soldados listos para el combate

Al entrar a la habitación donde se llevaría a cabo la reunión, Issei pudo observar a Michael, Gabriel e Irina del lado de los ángeles, a Azazel, Shemhazai y Baraqiel del lado de los ángeles caídos, Serafall y Sirzechs del lado de los demonios y finalmente a Odín y un grupo de valquirias del lado de asgard, el equipo de DxD se encontraba detrás de todos ellos

Issei se sentó en una de las silla que había en la mesa redonda y en otra silla al lado de Issei se sentó Johnny ya que era considerado el segundo líder de los saints detrás de ellos se encontraban el equipo de Issei

-bien ya que el ultimo líder ha llegado demos inicio a la reunión-dijo Gabriel

-queremos preguntar por el motivo del último ataque de los saints-dijo Michael tensando toda la sala

-eso fue por motivos personales…eso no da lugar en esta reunión-dijo Issei

-pero con la derrota de los gremory has hecho que los demonios sean fácilmente atacados y derrotados-dijo Azazel

-tal vez pero viendo del lado positivo ellos ayudaran un poco en la derrota de qlippoth al darnos a los saints las coordenadas de su ubicación-dijo Johnny

-si qlippoth era el mayor enemigo de las fracciones al querer librar una guerra así que con su aniquilación las fracciones pueden tener una paz temporal-dijo Issei

-¿temporal?-pregunto Serafall

-si nadie puede decidir si la paz es temporal o no, ya que otro enemigo o fracción puede atacar en cualquier momento-respondió Issei

-eso quiere decir que alguien pude atarnos en cualquier momento-dijo el gobernador Shemhazai

-si-contestaron Issei y Johnny

-y no solo aplica para ustedes….a nosotros también nos puede pasar-dijo Issei

-entonces propongo la paz y unión entre nuestras fracciones-dijo odin

-valla hasta que alguien va directo al grano de la reunión-dijo Johnny

-¿sabían lo que tramábamos?-pregunto Sirzechs

-si desde el momento en el que me contactaron- respondió Issei

Todos los lideres comenzaron a dialogar los términos de la paz entre ellos, el como si una de las fracciones de la alianza era atacada por otra fracción se mandaría apoyo militar, Issei sorprendió a todos ya que era un buen negociador

(¿Desde cuándo Issei es tan listo?)Pensaron todos los que conocían a Issei

De la nada Issei y vali voltearon a ver a la ventana como si estuvieran buscando algo

-¿lo sientes verdad Issei?-pregunto vali

-si-respondió Issei-Tiamat ve a ver quiénes son nuestros invitados-

-si maestro-dijo Tiamat saliendo se un círculo mágico y sorprendiendo a todos

-Issei ¿dijiste Tiamat verdad?-pregunto Michael-¿no me digas que es?-

-si el dragón karma del caos Tiamat-respondió Issei

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos ya que no se esperaban eso, de la nada Tiamat llego a reportar

-son segadores de almas parece ser que preparan un ataque para evitar la alianza-reporto Tiamat

-vaya no me esperaba que el imbécil de hades atacara-dijo Issei-¿el olimpo estará de acuerdo?-

-no tal vez actúa solo Issei-dijo Azazel-¿por cierto Tiamat que relación tienes con Issei?-dijo con una sonrisa

-soy su esposa-respondió como si nada

Todos quedaron en shock al escuchar lo que respondió la reina dragón, las gremory estaba echas una mar de celos mientras que las tres chicas del grupo de Issei estaban echando uno de furia y celos, los chicos que acompañaba a Issei solo se querían reír a carcajadas

Todos los lideres solo veían a Issei con cara de esperando a que digiera algo

-no esperen que diga algo….estamos aquí para discutir una alianza no mi vida privada-dijo mientras desviaba la mirada a otro lado

-jajajajajajajajajaja-se echaron a reír los hombres del grupo de Issei

-cabrones ya me la pagaran-amenazo Issei-bueno es hora de acabar con los enemigos-dijo mientras se levantaba de la silla pero sintió una mando que lo obligó a sentarse

-lo siento jefe pero tú no vas a salir-dijo Oleg

-pero…-

-tú eres un líder que si es asesinado será una gran pérdida para nosotros-

-ya que me quedare -

-pero más vale prevenir que lamentar-dijo Oleg mientras le colocaba unas cadenas a Issei

-¡no me agás esto!-grito Issei

-señorita, Tiamat les encargo al jefe-

-dejándolo a nosotras-contestaron Rosswiesse y Tiamat

-bien ya que el supremo comandante esta resguardado-dijo Johnny mirando al equipo de Issei-acabemos con los estúpidos que tratan de acabar con la reunión

-si- contestaron mientras alistaban sus armas

-Issei mantendremos contacto por radio-

-si-

-DxD apoyara en el ataque-ordeno Michael

-si- contestaron estos

Todo el grupo de ataque salió de edificio a defender o atacar a los segadores de almas, todos los lideres solo podían observar la batalla desde lo lejos, al saber de qué ellos estarían a salvo decidieron regresar a sus asientos

-¿Cuándo te liberaste?- pregunto Gabriel

-hace un momento-respondí Issei mientras veía la pantalla de su muñeca

¿Qué haces?-pregunto Rosswiesse

-preparando algo-respondió Issei

-con Johnny- pov Johnny

Todo el equipo de los saints estaba preparado para la carnicería que se avecinaba el tal grupo de DxD nos apoyaría en el ataque pero me da igual lo que les pase

-jeje por eso me gusta el trabajo de guardaespaldas-pensé en voz alta

-enserio ¿porque?-me pregunto Oleg

-porque a donde va Issei siempre se arma una buena carnicería-respondí muy emocionado por el enfrentamiento

-maldito adicto a las batalla-

-que así soy yo-

Los segadores de almas comenzaron a hacer acto de presencia en lo que sería el campo de batalla y rápidamente comenzamos su erradicación, que puedo decir los saints somos unos sanguinarios y así me gusta

-jajaja ¿eso es todo lo que tienen?

-con Issei-

Issei se encontraba viendo un especie de mapa en la pantana de su muñeca y al parecer lo que estaba viendo le gustaba mucho

-Issei ¿Qué tanto vez?-pregunto Rosswiesse

-solo observo el campo de batalla-respondió Issei- ese Johnny se la está pasando en grande y yo no puedo ni salir –

-ya maestro luego tendrá otra oportunidad-decía tiamat mientras lo abrazaba al igual que Rosswiesse

-vaya ya se pusieron acaramelados- dijo Odín

-buen ya que los segadores de almas nos superan en número que tal si activo eso-dijo Issei desviando el tema

-¿eso?-preguntaron todos

-si pero primero quiero ver cuánto aguantan esos idiotas-

*Issei una ayudita por aquí*dijo junko por el comunicador

-jajaja no aguantaron nada-se burló Issei-díganles a sus tropas que se retiren hasta la entrada del edificio-

Los líderes sin entender por qué, hicieron lo que Issei les dijo dándoles la orden a sus tropas para que se posicionara en el lugar indicado

-Issei no estarás pensando en usarlo-pregunto Rosswiesse

-si quiero comprobar lo eficaz que es, ya que yo no lo eh podido ver en acción-respondió Issei

*¿Oigan, están listos idiotas?* pregunto Issei por el comunicador

*si*

-bien que los segadores de almas sientan el poder de los Santis-

Muchos poderosos láser de color dorado y rojo comenzaron a caer del cielo impactando en el lugar donde se encontraban los segadores de almas, cuando dejaron de verse los líderes de cada fracción pudieron observar…nada

-vaya funciona mejor de lo que pensé-dijo Issei

(¡Que poder de destrucción!) Pensaban los líderes

-Issei los teníamos-dijo Johnny quien venía entrando junto al equipo de Issei-¿Por qué usaste el martillo del alba?-

-quería ver su poder-

-¿Qué haremos con hades?-pregunto akuto

-toma a las tropas que teníamos preparadas y destruye lo que quede de su ejército en el inframundo-ordeno Issei

-¡si señor!-dijo akuto mientras salía por un círculo mágico

Todos los líderes y los miembros de DxD estaban asombrados por la orden que acababa de dar Issei a uno de sus amigos y más por que este había aceptado fácilmente la orden

-¿bien firmaremos la paz?-dijo Issei

-si- respondieron los líderes

(Ahora que lo pienso aun sin esta alianza los saints apoyarían a los de asgard ya que la prometida de isse-kun es una ex valquiria) pensaron Michael y Shemhazai (tengo que hacer algo para solucionar eso)

(¿Por qué desde que conozco a Issei-kun no puedo dejar de pensar en el?)Pensaba Gabriel mientras miraba a Issei

Y sin más demora los líderes de cada fracción firmaron la paz donde se estipulaba que ninguna de ellas se podría atacar entre ellas y se lo llegaban a hacer los demás fracciones apoyarían a la fracción atacada, también se ayudarían entre sí con inventos y mejoras tecnológicas

*Issei el ejército de hades se ha rendido y él se escapó al olimpo* dijo akuto por el comunicador quien fue escuchado por los demás lideres

*no importa retírense ya luego nos las arreglaremos con el olimpo*ordeno Issei

*si señor…ya escucharon muevan el culo…*y así la comunicación se perdió

-Issei ¿aun quieres ser el rey del harem?-pregunto Azazel

-emm sss…-Issei iba a contestar que SI pero sintió cuatro fuertes auras y se acojono-¡NO COMO CREES!-

Todas las chicas de gremory junto a Gabriel, Irina, Sona, Yura y Serafall entendieron que él iba a decir que SI y obtuvieron esperanzas para ellas para estar cercas de el

Sin más que decir todos los líderes se retiraron a sus dominios con la satisfacción de la paz con los saints

-en el cielo-

Dos de los arcángeles líderes se encontraban tomando él te en silencio hasta que uno de ellos decido dejar el silencio y preguntar algo

-¿Gabriel que tanto le veías a Issei-kun?-pregunto Michael

-eto…bueno…es que…-decía una muy ruborizada Gabriel quien jugaba con sus dedos

-¿desde cuándo te gusta?-pregunto Michael entre sonrisas

-desde que lo conocí- respingo Gabriel muy apenada

-¿te gustaría estar con el?-

-si-

-hay una forma-

-Dime cual es Hermano-

-hazte una de sus prometidas enviadas por el cielo para fortalecer nuestra unión con los saints-

-¿Una?-pregunto Gabriel-¿Quién será la otra?

-seré yo Gabriel-sama-dijo una nueva voz

-¡Irina!-dijo Gabriel sorprendida

Después de eso los tres ángeles se tomaron una charla donde las mujeres aceptaron rápidamente el trato que les ofrecía Michael, por un lado estarían junto al hombre que amaban y por el otro el cielo fortalecía su alianza con los saints

-bien me pondré en contacto con los saints para pedir hablar con su líder-dijo Michael mientras se retiraba

-si- contestaron ambas mujeres muy felices

-en Gregory-

Azazel y Shemhazai se encontraban leyendo una gran pila de documentos, ellos parecían estar buscando algo muy importante

-¿ya encontraron a la candidata perfecta?-pregunto Baraqiel

-no…nadie estaría a la altura-dijo Shemhazai

-¿en verdad es necesario esto?-

-si necesitamos fortalecer nuestra alianza con los saints-respondió azazel

-¿pero no creen que al pobre muchacho le ara mal tanto estrés?-

-no-

-los dejare para que sigan buscando- dijo Baraqiel mientras se retiraba

-territorio de los demonios-

Los 4 reyes demonio se encontraban discutiendo algo de suma importancia junto a los ancianos del consejo demoniaco, todos ellos tenían muchas pilas de documentos

-necesitamos a alguien a la altura de el-dijo uno de los ancianos

-¿Qué tal si le damos otra oportunidad a la casa gremory?-pregunto una de las ancianas haciendo que Sirzechs se sintiera feliz

-¡no! La casa gremory perdió la oportunidad al dejarlo ir y declararlo como un demonio vagabundo-grito el más joven de los ancianos

-¿Qué tal las casa Phenex o Sitri ya que las hijas se llevaban bien con el?-dijo beelzebub

-tienes razón la hija menor de los phenex y los sitri-

-también propongo a la una mujer entre los reyes demonio-dijo otra anciana

-también a la hija de la casa Agares…seria de mucha ayuda-

-decidió las hijas de las casas Phenex, Sitri y Agares así como la reina demonio Serafall serán las candidatas para el harem de hyoudou issei líder de los saints- dijeron los ancianos del consejo

-con los gremory-

-Y bien Sirzechs ¿Qué decidieron?-pregunto grayfia y venelana

-que la casa gremory no entrara-respondió Sirzechs muy acojonado

-ya veo-dijo lord gremory mientras veía como su hija comenzaba a llorar a lagrima viva

-ya mi hija todo se solucionará con el tiempo-dijo venelana mientras consolaba a su hija

-con los sitri-

-ka-chan, to-chan ya se decidió quienes irán-dijo Serafall

-¿y quiénes serán hija?-pregunto lord sitri

-yo y sona-chan, así como la hija de los phenex y agares-

Tanto los líderes de sitri como sona estaban muy sorprendidos a lo por lo que escucharon

-yo como prometida de issei-kun-susurro sona para sí misma-estoy feliz

-con los phenex-

-vaya así que eso pasara-dijo lord phenex

-si hemos recibido un gran honor-dijo lady phenex-ravel ¿estás de acuerdo verdad?-

-si yo solo quiero seguir a lado de issei-sama-dijo ravel muy feliz ya que podría estar de nuevo junto a issei

-con agares-

Lord agares estaba muy feliz por la notificación que les acababa de llegar pero aún faltaba que alguien aceptara

-hija mía ¿Cuál será tu decisión?-

-acepto será interesante estar con los saints-dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

(Ya sé a qué se debe esa sonrisa) pensaba lady agares

-en asgard-

Odín estaba en la sala de su trono junto a un círculo de comunicación

-Odín-sama ¿está seguro de no mandar a alguien?….de seguro las demás fracciones ya lo están haciendo-preguntaba la voz de una mujer

-no lo are ya que tenemos a alguien cerca de el-respondió Odín

-¿a quién?-

-a tu nieta…ella es una valquiria y será nuestra representante-

-con issei-

Issei se encontraba en su escritorio leyendo toda clase de peticiones raras como de costumbre hasta que se encontró con algo que lo sorprendió

-¡¿conquista espacial?!-grito issei muy sorprendido y llamo a traer a la responsable de esa solicitud

-¿kinzie es en serio esto?-pregunto issei mientras sujetaba la solicitud

-si-respondió kinzie-planeo hacer naves espaciales y de batalla

-¡esto es de locos!-dijo issei sacándole una sonrisa a kinzie-¿y piensas conquistar el sistema solar?-

-no solo el sistema sino que toda la vía láctea-dijo kinzie dejando en shock a issei

-¿cómo planes hacer eso?-dijo issei aun en shock

-con un motor desliespacial-

-desli…que-

-con algo que yo entiendo-

-está bien hazlo-

Kinzie al conseguir lo que quería se retiró de la oficina de issei para dejarlo con los demás asuntos, issei al ver que se quedó solo le valió garro el trabajo y se planeaba escapar hasta que alguien llego

-jefe el líder de cielo Michael y un rey demonio quieren hablar con tigo-dijo King quien tomo a issei antes de que se escapara del trabajo-¡no te escapes!-

-ah-suspiro issei-¿y que es lo que quieren ellos?-

-algo sobre ofrecerte más prometidas-

Al escuchar eso issei quedo en shock pero lo que no se esperó que de la nada salieran Rosswiesse y tiamat

-amor más te bale no aceptar-dijo Rosswiesse con un tono macabro

-maestro a mí no me gustaría que en verdad consiguieras un harem-dijo tiamat

-chicas ¿pensaron que aceptaría?- dijo issei

-si-

[kukuku compañero aunque no lo digas en verdad quieres tener el harem] dijo Ddraig a las dos chicas

-¡traidor!-

[Ya…chicas mi compañero lo hace inconscientemente ya que al tener el poder de un dragón y ser uno, eso no se podrá evitar por nada del mundo]

-ya veo-dijo Rosswiesse-pero más te vale que yo sea la primera siempre-dijo mientras abrazaba a issei

-claro que si mi cielo-

-me tendré que conformar con ser la segunda-dijo tiamat quien también abrazaba a issei

[Kukuku quiero ver a cuantas soportas compañero] dijo Ddraig en la mente de issei

(Por cierto crees que el olimpo nos ataque)  
[No los creo tan estúpidos ya que se debieron enterar que los saints derrotaron a los gremory]

(Ok)

-¿cuándo será la reunión King?-pregunto issei

-mañana serán 2 a las 2:30 los ángeles y a las 4:30 los demonios-respondió King

-(mañana será un día muy cansado) pensó issei

-fin del capítulo-

 _Espero que les hay gustado el capitulo_

 _PD: perdón por las faltas de ortografía_


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 8 ¿premoniciones?

-sueño de issei-

Issei tenía una apariencia de cuerpo astral y se encontraba cerca de un campo de batalla, en él se podía observar a dos grandes ejércitos que solo querían despedazarse mutuamente, issei se encontraba sorprendido ya que el campo de batalla era una ciudad humana y era la verdadera ciudad natal de issei

Jacinto esa cuidad se encontraba en la ruina y siendo consumida por las llamas de la batalla, issei solo veía un ejército con mayor sorpresas, ese ejercito sin ninguna duda era humano pero sobretodo ese ejercito eran los saints quienes estaban teniendo un mal momento en contra del enemigo

Pero no solo se encontraban los saints combatiendo, con el mismo uniforme que ellos, se podía observar a los ejércitos de las fracciones conocidas en la tierra, ellos también portaban el armamento de los saitns tratando de derrotar al enemigo

El ejército enemigo no eran nada que issei conociera, el mismo se atrevía a pensar que eran de otra dimensión o eran alienígenas quienes destrozaban al ejercito de los saints pero no solo contaban con tropas terrestres sino que también con una gran fuerza aérea

Lo que dejo a issei sin palabras era que muy arriba en el cielo se encontraban una especie de naves de color morado y claramente enemigas ya que disparaban a otras naves de color metal con la logotipo de los saints

Algunos de los enemigos podían medir unos 2.24 metros si no es que más y parecían reptiles/humanoides portaban armaduras de diferentes colores y portaban algo parecido a rifles de asalto o espadas azules de dos picos, también había una especie pájaros/humanoides que parecían portar un escudo de color azul y algo parecido a una pistola, también unos pequeños humanoides que portaban una especie de bazuca o algo parecido a las pistolas

Por su lado los saitan traían con ellos unos uniformes color verde y algo que parecía una armadura que les protegía algunas partes del cuerpo y potaban las lancer u otro tipo de armas, había otros soldados que traían una armadura completa y las mismas armas pero se veía fácilmente que estos eran más eficaces que los soldados normales y parecían estar al mando

De la nada el aspecto astral de issei fue cambiando hasta que estuvo en el campo de batalla y traía una armadura completa de color rojo con toques verdes

-esto no es mi balance breaker-dijo un sorprendido issei

-¡issei no te quedes parado y esquiva las balas del…!-grito un soldado

Issei no alcanzo a escuchar lo último que le dijo el soldado, rápidamente se cubrió detrás de una pared para esquivar las balas de enemigo, después solo comenzó a disparar

*jefe el…..ha empezado a ganarnos terreno tenemos que retroceder*dijo alguien entrabes del radio

*todos retrocedan*ordeno issei

Pero de la nada un reptil/humanoide tomo del casco a issei y lo levanto unos cuantos metros del piso

-miserables terrícolas…. ¿creen que pueden ganarle al….?-dijo el reptil/humanoide-pues no lo será….ya que nuestros profetas y dioses los creen una herejía….así que nosotros cumpliremos su voluntad y los exterminaremos antes de el gran viaje-

El reptil/humanoide golpeo unas cuantas veces a issei para luego aventarlo al piso, el reptil saco algo parecido a una espada de color azul y con dos picos listo para matar a issei

*-¡ISSEI!-*alguien grito por el radio y cercas de issei

-cuarto de issei-

Issei se había despertado de golpe, el sudaba mucho y sentía que todo eso fue muy real, al tranquilizarse solo observo que estaba en su cuarto, al lado del su prometida y tiamat con quienes en la noche anterior había tenido sexo y dormían felizmente

Él se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a su oficina de donde saco una hojas en blanco y se puso a dibujar lo que había soñado, al terminar los dibujos el seguía sin creer lo que había pasado

(Compañero ¿viste le sueño?)

[Si ¿Quiénes eran esas cosas?]

(No lo sé… por cierto había diálogos que no alcanzaba a escuchar ¿tu pudiste escuchar todo?)

[No, escuche lo mismo que tu]

(Tendremos que investigar)

De la nada issei sintió como era abrazado desde atrás y también sentía dos objetos muy conocidos y subes

-maestro ¿en qué piensa?-pregunto tiamat

-si amor estas muy pensativo desde la mañana-dijo rosswiesse

-un loco sueño que tuve-respondió sise

Issei les conto todo lo que vio en el sueño con lujo de detalle, las dos chicas no podían creer lo que escuchaban por otro lado issei solo seguía pensativo sobre el tema

-solo fue un sueño maestro no le tome mucha importancia-dijo tiamat

-no tal vez si debas tomarle importancia ya que debes de tener los poderes del gran rojo-dijo Rosswiesse

-si es verdad tal vez sea un tipo de premonición o solo un mal sueño-dijo issei

-por cierto issei en tan solo una semana será nuestra boda-dijo Rosswiesse

-si mi cielo-respondió issei-la espero con ansias-

-yo también-

-maestro-dijo tiamat

-¿Qué también te quieres casar con migo?-pregunto issei

-eso ya lo hicimos cundo tuvimos nuestro primer beso-

-ok-

-recuerdo que la chica loca kinzie quería hablar con tigo-

-ok-

-laboratorio de kinzie-

-¿jefe te acuerdas de lo que eres?-pregunto kinzie

-si un dragón ya que mi cuerpo fue creado por los dos dioses dragones-respondió issei

-exacto-

-¿Qué tiene que ver eso?-

-que podemos mejorar genéticamente a la señorita y a los soldados para que tengan el ADN de dragón y así ser invencibles-

-¿Cómo lo harás?-

-con un poco de tu sangre-

-ok te daré la que necesites-

En eso entro matt y Johnny con una jodidamente enorme inyección que sorprendió a issei a punto de querer salir corriendo del laboratorio, Johnny tomo a issei y lo sujeto con todas sus fuerzas para que no escapara y matt apunto la inyección en si brazo izquierdo

Después de uno minutos de gran pérdida de sangre de parte de issei, el solo se quedó viendo el plan de kinzie para mejorar a los soldados de los saints

-oye kinzie ¿Cómo vas con tus planes de conquistar la vía láctea?-pregunto issei muy curioso

-muy bien ya vamos a empezar a construir las estaciones espaciales y después las naves-dijo kinzie con estrellitas en sus ojos

-¿y cómo serán las naves?-

-así-

Kinzie saco los hologramas en una de las mesas del laboratorio, issei estaba sorprendido por la gran cantidad de tamaños y formas de las naves que había, lo más curioso que se le hizo es que la mayoría de ellas las vio en su suelo

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas hacendó esto?-

-desde ayer-

-y ayer te di la autorización… ¿así que las hiciste durante la noche verdad?-

-si-

Sin darse cuenta toda su mañana se la paso encerrado en el laboratorio de kinzie y matt viendo los planes que tenían a futuro para los saints

-reunión con los ángeles-

Issei se encontraba corriendo por toda la base de los saints para poder llegar a tiempo a la primera reunión que tendría con el líder de los ángeles, cuando llego a su oficina comprobó algo, su reloj le había jugado un broma y faltaban 15 minutos para la reunión

-¡puto reloj!-grito issei a la nada

Issei se sentó en su silla pero recibió una conferencia en vivo que tuvo que atender ya que le dijeron que era urgente

-¿Qué quieres kinzie?-

*a decir verdad quería que observaras algo interesante*

-dime que es-

Issei se dirigió a una mesa redonda en medio de su oficina donde salió un holograma de una estructura que parecía un edificio muy viejo pero a la vez muy avanzado

-¿Qué es esto?-

*no lo sabemos con exactitud….pero no es humana ni de este mundo*

-con Michael-

Michael, Gabriel e Irina habían llegado un poco más temprano de lo que fueron citados, una vez que llegaron a la recepción de un edificio, King los recibió respetuosamente

-buenas tardes Michael-sama, Gabriel-sama, Irina-sama por favor síganme los llevare con issei-

-buenas tarde y por favor necesitamos hablar urgentemente con el-

Sin más que decir King llevo los llevo a la oficina de issei, en el camino los tres ángeles estaban muy sorprendidos ya que no pensaban que los saints estuvieran tan organizados y siempre entrenando

Al entrar a la oficina de issei, ellos se quedaron sorprendidos al ver tanta tecnología y observaron que issei estaba enfrente de una especie de mesa viendo un holograma pero lo que escucharon los dejo en shock

*no lo sabemos con exactitud….pero no es humana ni de este mundo*

-con issei-

-¿Cómo que no son de este mundo?-

*los estudios satelitales demuestran que no son de la tierra ni de ninguna fracción*

-¿ya mandaste a alguien a investigar?-

*no, esperamos a que des la orden*

-kira…saito ¿me escuchan?-

*si, estas enlazado con todos los lugarteniente*

-¿dónde está tu hermano?-

*cagando*

-ammssssjj-issei se contuvo las ganas de reír- ¡akuto!

*presente*

-toma a los batallones que creas necesarios e investigan esa cosa-

*si señor*

-kira, toma al idiota de tu hermano y acompañen a akuto-

*si supremo comandante*

Los ángeles estaba sorprendidos por como issei daba las órdenes claras ya que a ellos a veces se les dificultaba darlas, issei al voltear saludo a los ángeles y los invito a sentarse en uno de los sillones

-Michael –san ¿a qué debo su visita a mi base?-pregunto curioso issei

-issei-kun quiero proponerte algo que fortalecer la alianza de los saints y los ángeles- respondio Michael

-¿Cuál sería?-

-un matrimonio con Gabriel e Irina-

Issei se quedó en shock ya que se esperaba que le ofrecieran a Gabriel la más hermosa del cielo y bueno Irina también era buena opción

-¿chicas ustedes están seguras de esto?-pregunto issei a las chicas

-si- respondieron rápidamente

-entonces acepto-

Issei y Michael estuvieron hablando sobre el compromiso y el día de la boda pero issei dijo que el primero se casaría con Rosswiesse ya que en una semana seria su boda, las chicas de mala gana aceptaron con la condición de que ellas serían las siguientes y que su boda seria en tres semanas, issei acto fácilmente los términos del matrimonió

Michael y las dos nuevas prometidas de issei se dijeron al cielo porque las dos chicas comenzarían a vivir con issei en su gran casa, issei al darse cuenta de la hora se preparó para su siguiente reunión

-reunión con los demonios-

Issei estaba leyendo los reportes que le habían mandado desde la estructura desconocida, él estaba sorprendido ya que encontraron varios objetos de muchísima importancia para investigar

-con sirzechs-

Sirzechs junto a las futuras prometidas de issei, Serafall y Sona Sitri, Ravel Phenex y Seekvaira Agares y como escoltas el grupo de Rias Gremory y azazel de metiche, al igual que los ángeles ellos fueron recibidos por King quien los guio hasta la oficina de issei, al entrar se llevaron una gran sorpresa por toda la tecnología que había en esa sala, sobre todo azazel que se creía un niño en una dulcería

-con issei-

Issei estaba como siempre rodeado de muchísimos documentos y se encontraba leyendo los reportes de las investigaciones que se llevaban a cabo en aquella estructura, antes de que los demonios entraran issei recibió una llamada en vivo

*¡Jefe! la tecnología que encontramos es sorprendente*dijo matt con estrellitas en los ojos

-ya me lo imagino ¿Qué me pueden decir de esa cosa?-

*no mucho solo que no es de la tierra*dijo akuto

-¿y de donde es?-

*no lo sabemos pero detectamos a un gran número de soldados cercas de nuestra posición*dijo saito

En ese preciso momento iban entrando el grupo de demonios a la oficina de issei quien sintió su presencia

-prepara una defensa en la estructura y un grupo de asalto si creen que son hostiles….mátenlos-

*jefe, encontramos ciertas cosas interesantes ¿permiso para investigarlas en mi laboratorio?*

-concedido…que los equipos carmesí, noble y alfa te ayuden-

*si señor*se escucharon múltiples voces

-batallones delta, omega y kilo defiendan la estructura-

*si*

-compañías majestic, domino y warbird investigan a los invitados indeseados-ordeno issei a sus tropas

(Issei ¿desde cuándo cambiaste tanto?) Pensaba azazel

(¿Así que en esto se transformó issei-kun después de todo lo que le hicimos pasar?) Pensaba Sirzechs con tristeza

(Issei te recuperaremos) pensaban los gremory

(issei-chan ha tenido que madurar más rápido de lo que debía) pensaba Serafall

(¿qué le paso al issei-kun que conocía?) pensaba Sona

(interesante, issei por eso es que aunque no nos tratamos mucho, me gustas por lo que puedes llegar a hacer) pensaba Seekvaira

(issei-sama estaremos juntos de nuevo) pensaba Ravel

-demuestren el poder de los saints-dijo issei

*¡Si supremo comandante!*

Issei comenzó a frotarse los ojos ya que el espesaba a sentirse cansado de todo lo que había tenido que lidiar ese día y solo pensaba en cuanto termine la reunión se escaparía para descansar

-bien ¿a qué debo la visita de 2 reyes demonio y el ex gobernador de los ángeles caídos?- pregunto issei

-Bueno issei-kun queremos proponerte un matrimonio para fortalecer nuestra alianza con el lado de los saints-dijo Sirzechs

-¿y quién será?-

-bueno hemos decidido que serán: Serafall y Sona Sitri, Ravel Phenex y Seekvaira Agares-dijo Sirzechs

-¿tantas?-

-si-

-¿chicas usted que diesen?-

-aceptamos-contestaron las nuevas prometidas de issei

Las gremory solo tenían mucha tristeza en sus corazones ya que dejaron ir al único hombre que realmente amaban, pero su meta era hacer que él se volviera a fijar en ellas

-por cierto issei-dijo azazel-¿dejarías que los sequitos de Sona, Seekvaira, y Rias entrenara un tiempo aquí?-

-no hay problema-respondió issei

Issei no le importó que rias y su sequito se quedaran con ellos a entrenar ya que por lo regular esta muy ocupado dirigiendo el ejército de los saints o las compañías de ellos

Después de una horas de platica se decidió que sus prometidas se irían a vivir con él y rias y su sequito también, todos los sequitos que estarían con los saints, se entrenaría por los mismísimos lugartenientes de los saints para poder darles un nivel digno para las futuras peleas que se avecinaban, azazel se quedaría para ayudar a los sequitos pero su concentración seria el laboratorio de kinzie y matt, luego de un rato todos los demonios se marcharon a hacer las maletas

-por la noche-

Issei, tiamat y Rosswiesse se encontraban platicando de cómo le fue a issei en las reuniones, después de que issei les dijo que todas sus prometidas vivirían con él, ellas se enojaron pero más se enojaron a saber que issei dejar que rias viviera con ellos

-oigan chicas esta noche será nuestra última para estar solos los tres ¿quieren tener sexo?-dijo issei

-si-contestaron ambas

Después de ir a la habitación principal de la casa ellos se comenzaron a desvestir y a besarse apasionadamente, issei puso sus dos mandos en la intimidad de Rosswiesse y tiamat, ellas comenzaron a gemir por el éxtasis que sentían

-issei/maestro dejanos hacerte algo bueno-

Ambas chicas tiraron a issei a la cama, ambas comenzaron a chupar el miembro de issei con muchísima pasión, issei por su lado pensaba que había muerto y alcanzado el paraíso, tiamat y rosswiesse continuaron con su labor hasta que hicieron que issei se viniera en sus caras

-¡el semen del maestro es tan delicioso!-dijo tiamat

-issei metémelo ya-dijo rosswiesse

Rosswiesse puso el miembro de issei en la entrada de su intimidad mientras que tiamat ponía la suya en la boca de issei

-kkyyyaaa-

-aahahaha….maestro-

De la nada Rosswiesse y tiamat comenzaron a besarse entre ellas y a masajearse los pechos con muchísimo placer, issei solo continuaba con su trabajo de dar placer a ambas chicas

-Aaaahahah-issei/maestro más rápido-gemían ambas chicas

Issei obedecía sin poner ningún pero, después de varios minutos haciendo lo mismo final mente estaba por llegar al clímax con Rosswiesse

-issei….estoy….apunto….-

-..-

Rosswiesse tomo las manos de issei y siguió besando a tiamat mientras aumentaba la velocidad de las cabalgatas

-kkkkyyyaaa-

El gemido de Rosswiesse sonó por toda la habitación, ya que ella sintió aquel líquido que le volvía adicta en su vientre, raramente ella cayó al lado izquierdo de issei y se durmió, lo que se le hizo raro a issei ya que ella tenía más aguante

-sigo yo maestro-dijo tiamat toda excitada

-bien-

Issei metió rápidamente su miembro en la intimidad de tiamat

-kkkkyyyyaaaa-

Tiamat gimió fuerte al sentir su deleite dentro de ella, ella rápidamente comenzó a cabalgar en el miembro de issei

-maestro…..que….rico…..más….mas-

Issei tomo del trasero a tiamat y comenzó a embestirla rápidamente hasta el punto de que ella comenzó a babear y derramar algunas lágrimas por el placer que sentía

-mas….mas…mas-

Issei aumento el ritmo mientras que tiamat solo gemía fuertemente hasta que comenzó a sentir que estaba a punto del clímax

-maestro…..me….vengo-

-yo….también….-issei aumentaba las embestidas

Maestro….estas…..llegando…muy….profundo…quedare…embarazada…si…sigue…asi-

-kkkyyyaaaa-

Tiamat pudo sentir como el líquido de issei llenaba todo u vientre, ella solo se acercó a la cara de issei y le dio un muy apasionado beso y después callo dormida

-duerman bien mis hermosas chicas-dijo issei antes de caer dormido abrazando a sus dos chicas

-fin del capítulo-

 _¡Espero que le hay gustado el capítulo!_

 _Pequeño aviso_

 _Ya que en esta semana y la otra estaré con los malditos exámenes me demorare un poco más en subir los capítulos de cada fic, así que espero que me comprenda y tengan poquita paciencia al esperar nuevos capítulos_

 _¡Sin nada más que decir nos vemos la próxima!_

 _PD: perdón por las faltas de ortografía_


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 9 la nueva guerra comienza

Habían pasado más de 2 semanas desde que las prometidas de issei comenzaron a vivir con él, durante ese tiempo issei y rosseweisse se casaron y también se enteraron de que ella estaba embarazada

Por otro lado la flota estelar de los saints estaba completa y en funcionamiento, también habían creado múltiples naves de transporte que sirvieran en el espacio o en la superficie de algún planeta { _dejare links al último o en mi perfil con imágenes la las naves estelares y de transporte, así como del nuevo armamento_ } también tenían nuevo armamento

Issei se encontraba en su oficina viendo como seekvaira y sona entrenaban con kira para que aumentaran su nivel de estrategas y sus sequito entraban con King, ravel entrenaba con tiamat para aumentar su daño con el fuego, rias y su sequito entrenaban con Johnny quien los tortura…quiero decir que les daba un entrenamiento MUY fuerte, gabriel, irina y serafall entrenaban con akuto, junko y fujiko

-¿qué piensas amor?- pregunto rosseweisse

-en como todos quieren subir nivel de batalla-responde issei

-si son sorprendentes-

-lo que más me gusta es como Johnny tortura a los gremory pero ellos siempre superan con éxito los entrenamientos –

-debemos de admitirlo ellos siempre fueron así-

-sí, es como si quisieran llamar mi atención-

-quizás ¿pero qué harás?-

-no lo sé-

Issei comenzó a revisar todos los documentos que estaban en su escritorio mientras que rosseweisse solo pensaba en su bebe y en que nombre le pondría así pasaron unos momentos hasta que tuvieron que ir a la escuela

-en la escuela-

Issei junto a todos los que estudiaban o trabajan en la escala llegaron todos juntos, los hombres de la escuela tenían ganas de matar a issei, mientras que la chicas solo querían estar más cerca de el

Seekvaira con la ayuda de sona pudo estar en el mismo salón que issei, cuando ella llego todos los chicos comenzaron a tratar de acercarse a ella pero recibieron un golpe duro cuando ella les dijo que era la prometida de issei

Todo el día se prácticamente normal, issei adoraba estos días de paz

-¿?-

En algún lado se encontraban dos hombres viendo un holograma de la tierra

-así que esta es la tierra- dijo un hombre rubio

-sí, tenemos que conquistarla-dijo otro hombre

-¿esa es la voluntad del emperador? Conde saazbaum-

-sí, conde cruhteo esa es su voluntad-

-mmm…que todos se preparen-

Toda una gran flota estelar se encontraba cercas de la tierra, todas sus naves junto a lago que parecían robots grandes de muchos colores

-prepárense para la invasión- ordeno cruhteo

-¡TODO POR EL IMPERIO DE VERS!- gritaron los soldados

Lo que no se esperan era que los cruceros de los saints estarían en la órbita esperando órdenes y listos para la batalla

*aquí la nave Pillar of Autumn ¿quiénes son?*

*…*

Todas las naves del imperio de vers empezaron a atacar a los saints, estos un poco preocupados recibieron la orden de Johnny de destruirlos, y así la flota de los saints comenzó su contraataque

Todas las naves comenzaron su ataque, los saints con sus armas podían destruir las naves del imperio de vers, por su lado los vers también destruían las naves de los saints

Explosiones, era lo que más había por todos los lados, ya sean los saints que lograron destruir las naves de transporte o los cruceros o las naves casas, los vers no se quedaban atrás ellos también destruían los cruceros de los saints o sus naves casas

Una de las naves de los vers logró escaparse del campo de batalla, esta nave llevaba un objetivo lograr poner su bandera y crear una base para el despliegue de tropas para la invasión, raramente esta nave se dirigía a la ciudad de koch

-con issei-

Issei estaba muy tranquilo acostado de bajo de un árbol cercas del club de lo oculto, akuto se dirigía a él con la noticia de la batalla espacial que se estaba llevando acabo cuando de la nada comenzaron a escuchar la alarma

*que todos los ciudadanos se dirijan al refugio bajo tierra esto no es un simulacro* fue la voz de una persona que resonó por toda la ciudad

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto issei

-issei lo que pasa es…-

Una gran ruido se escuchó en el cielo, después unos pocos minutos una nave aterrizo cercas de la cuidad y mando a sus tropas para eliminar a los terrícolas cercanos

-no están atacando-dijo akuto

*que todos los estudiantes se dirijan al refugio*

Una de las naves que transportaba tropas llego a la escuela y desplego soldados que comenzaron a matar a los estudiantes

-tenemos que ganar tiempo para la evacuación-dijo issei a su equipo

-si-

Issei y su equipo lograron matar a unos soldados y quitarles sus armas, ellos rápidamente comenzaron a matar a todo el estúpido que se les acercara

-ayuda por favor-

Un grupo de chicas fue acorralado por los soldados de vers, issei se dirigió rápidamente a su ayuda matando a los soldados

-salgan rápido-

Las chicas lograron entrar al refirió donde se encontraban los supervivientes

-¿quedara alguien más?-pregunto junko

Un robot destruyo todos los edificios de la escuela y comenzó a buscar supervivientes

-no, no queda nadie- dijo saito

El grupo entro rápidamente al refugio donde se encontraban los ciudadanos sobrevivientes al ataque, issei observo que todas sus chicas se encontraban bien y se tranquilizó un poco, todos su compañeros de escuela se encontraban lloran o simplemente buscando a sus familia

Muchos soldados de los saints se estaban preparando para salir al combate

-debemos salir nosotros también-dijo issei

Todo el grupo de issei se dirigió a la armería ante la mirada curiosa de todas las personas, una vez que issei y su grupo llegaron ellos comenzaron a ponerse sus nuevas armadura

-Flashback-

Issei se encontraba en su oficina cuan de la nada entro matt

-jefe tengo que mostrate algo-dijo matt

-¿Qué es?- pregunto issei curioso

-esta armadura protegerá a nuestros soldados contra los ataques de los armas dragón slayer-

-¡enserio! Bien echo matt-

-si estas armaduras están hechas para los lugartenientes y para los soldados sobresalientes, los soldados normales utilizaron otro tipo-

-vaya pensaste en todos-

-si gracias a que autorizaste el proyecto spartan –

-bien ¿empezaras con su producción?-

-ya llevamos 200 armaduras y venía a preguntarte ¿cuál quieres?-

De un catalago holográfico aprecien varios tipos de armaduras de diferentes formas y colores, pero a issei le llamo la atención la armadura de color rojo con toques verdes

(Como la de mi sueño) pensó issei-quiero esta-

-bien tu armadura será la 117 y ahora tengo que buscar a tu equipo-dijo matt quien se dirigía la puerta

\- fin del flashback-

Issei y su equipo se acabaron de poder sus armaduras que se adaptaban a sus cuerpos, ellos tomaran sus armas y se dirigieron a donde se encontraban sus tropas

Todas las persona, pero en especial los alumnos de la academia de kouh veían muy sorprendidos a issei y su grupo, ya que estos vestían como los saints, issei se acercó a sus chicas para hablar de algo, donde vio a rias

-sona, rias contacten con sus hermanos y cuéntenles lo que pasa….tú también Irina contacta con Michael-

Issei se dirigió a un centro de mando en el refugio a que le contaran la situación, kira empezó a formar una estrategia para comenzar el contraataque, todos los soldados que se encontraban en el refugio y en el combate estaban pendientes de las órdenes de issei

-¡escuchen, el enemigo cuenta con un gran numero!-dijo issei

Todas la personas del refugio escuchaban atentamente lo que decía issei

-¡compañeros, soldados de los saints demostrémosles que fueron uno estúpidos al enfrentarse a nosotros!-

-¡demostrémosle la supremacía de los saints, así que vayamos a haya y destruyamos a esos imbéciles!-

-¡SI, SUPREMO COMANDANTE!-contestaron los soldados con la moral alta

Todas las personas quedaron sorprendidas, sobre todo los alumnos de la academia de kouh ya que no se esperaban que issei fura el supremo comandante de los saints

-issei, kinzie quiera habar con tigo-dijo kira

Issei se dirigió de nuevo al centro de comando de los saints a hablar con kinzie

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto issei

*tenemos nueva información que conseguimos al destruir a uno de sus robots*respondió kinzie

-dime lo que sepas-

-ellos son del imperio de vers y vienen de marte-

-¿marte?- preguntaron el grupo de issei

-si, al parecer si había vida en el interior del planeta, sus robots son llamados katapharktos y funciona con algo llamado aldnoah al igual que sus naves que no solo sirven para transportarlos si no como bases en la superficie de algún planeta-

-vaya nos enfrentamos a marcianos en toda ley- dijo rosseweisse

-¿rose? ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto issei

-soy tu esposa así que debo estar a tu lado-

-no puedes ir a un campo de batalla con migo-

-pero-

-nada de peros tú te quedas y punto-

Rosseweisse ya no dijo nada y se sentó en una de la silla cercanas con una cara de enojada

-kinzie ¿Cómo va la batalla espacial?-pregunto issei

*estamos dándoles con todo, diría que estamos ganando por muy poco*

-ok, ¿cómo destruyeron el katapharkto?-

*sacrificando tres brumaks y muchos explosivos*

-y las naves-

*con cuatro disparos de los cañones MAC*

-bien, es hora de salir- dijo issei a su grupo

-hay que acabar con ellos-dijo fujiko

-si-

*jefe varios cruceros aliados se acercan para dar fuego de apoyo*dijo Johnny

-nos vendrán de ayuda-dijo issei

Issei y su grupo se subieron unos tanques junto a unos brumaks quienes estaban preparados para combatir a los soldados de vers quienes ya habían ganado mucho terreno en la cuidad

-En el campo-

Todos los saints comenzaban con su contraataque contra los vers, en cuanto tuvieron contacto visual con los vers, los saints desataron el infierno para los vers quienes trataban de detener a los saints

Issei y su grupo, junto a los tanques, los brumaks y muchos soldados hacían una línea de ataque donde sus puntos de interés eran donde más se concentraban los soldados de vers

-pov issei-

Tenía mucho que no estaba en un campo de batalla así como este, los soldados enemigos nos superan en número y en apoyo aéreo y nosotros tenemos que aguantar hasta que lleguen los cruceros de batalla a reforzarnos, sangre mucha sangre derramada de ambos lados mientras y solo tenemos un objetivo: MATAR A TODOS, sentimos tristeza al ver a nuestros hermanos y hermanas morir

Hace mucho que los saints no teníamos un enemigo que estuviera al par con nosotros, estos marcianos están al par con nosotros, aun desconozco el motivo por qué ellos nos atacaron pero de una cosa si estoy seguro: los mataremos

-pov normal-

Issei y su grupo llevaban matando a muchos soldados de vers, los vers comenzaban a retroceder ante los saints

-¡katapharktos!- grito un soldado

-manden a los brumaks-ordeno issei

Los brumaks comenzaron a atacar a los katapharktos de los vers quienes atacaban con armas extrañas, los brumaks no se quedaban a atrás ya que disparaban sus torretas y sus misiles del cañón que traían

-¡están listos los martillos del alba! No resistiremos sin ellos-dijo junko quien disparaba a los soldados

*martillos activados*

-¡disparen!- ordeno issei

Los martillos del alba comenzaron a caer sobre los katapharktos de los vers, muchos comenzaron a explotar por la fuerza de los martillos del alba, los que sobrevivieron fueron destruidos por los brumaks que quedaban

-bien ya hemos destruido a todos los de la cuidad-dijo kira

-si ahora nos toca destruir la base que está a algunos kilómetros-dijo saíto

-y es adonde nos dirigimos ¿verdad issei?-pregunto fujiko

-sí, prepárense-respondió issei

-los refuerzos han llegado-dijo akuto

Los cruceros de los saints llegaron y comenzaron a mandar apoyo a los soldados de tierra, uno de los cruceros empezó a evacuar a los civiles que se habían sobrevivido a la primera holeada del ataque

Una nave de descenso "pelican" aterrizo, issei y su grupo se subieron en el para ir a la nave insignia de la flota de los saints la nave "infinity" la más grande de la flota y nave personal de issei

*issei, la ONU quiere una reunión con tigo*dijo King

-pero tengo que dirigir el ataque-dijo issei

*yo me encargo del ataque jefe ve y habla con los líderes*dijo Johnny

-está bien yo me encargo-dijo issei molesto

Issei tomo una lanzadera junto a uno soldados quienes se encargarían de la seguridad de issei

-en la ONU-

Los líderes de cada país se habían reunido de emergencia al enterarse del ataque de los vers en Japón, ellos solicitaron al líder de los saints para dialogar con él, un vez que issei llego ellos comenzaron a bombardearlo con preguntas

-¿Qué son ellos?-pregunto el presidente ruso

-según la poca información que pudimos recolectar son marcianos de marte-respondió issei

-¿Qué es lo que quieren?-pregunto el presidente chino

-lo más seguro es los recursos de la tierra-

-¿los saints puede contá ellos?-pregunto el presidente estadounidense

-no lo sé-

Ante esta respuesta todos se quedaron muy sorprendidos, ya que sabían que los saints son el mejor ejercito de la tierra

-en estos tiempos de necesidad, les pido a los líderes mundiales que nos unamos ante un enemigo en común-dijo issei

Esa reunión se transmitía en vivo por todo el mundo humano y el sobrenatural quienes veían sorprendidos la reunión y el ataque de los vers, un soldado de los saints le dijo algo a issei, todos los lideres estaban muy preocupados y finalmente uno se animó a preguntar

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto el presidente alemán

-los saints después de varias bajas, hemos logrado tomar y despejar la nave que aterrizo en la ciudad de kouh en Japón-

Todos estaban sorprendidos ya que apenas había pasado un día desde que la nave aterrizo en la tierra

-y ¿Qué es lo que harán? Pregunto el presidente japonés

-investigarla para poder formar un ataque en su propia casa y a ver si conseguimos por qué atacaron la tierra y si hay una forma de matarlos fácilmente-

-¿Qué son esos robots?-pregunto el presidente iraquí

-según la información son katapharktos y son impulsados por algo llamado aldnoah-

-¿aldnoah? -pregunto el presidente Israelí

-aún no sabemos qué es eso-

Todos los presentes comenzaron a pensar por muchos minutos el cómo actuar ante esta amenaza que no solo afectaría a los saints si no a todos los humanos, los saints tenían a muchos países bajo su control y los demás solo eran neutrales

-como presidente de estados unido declaro que nos uniremos al tratado de los saints-

-como presidente de china hago lo mismo-

-como presidente de Rusia también nos uniremos-

Y así la unión europea junto a muchos países asiáticos y americanos que no estaban del lado de los saints, se unieron a ellos, issei había logrado que toda la raza humana se unificara ante una sola bandera: La de los saints

-¿?-

Todos los líderes que firmaron el tratado de kouh estaban sorprendidos por lo que acaban de ver

-issei-kun logro lo imposible-dijo Michael

-¿Qué?-pregunto sirzechs

-que los humanos se unificaran…ni siquiera el dios bíblico creía capas eso- dijo azazel

-los saints se acaban de hacer más poderosos y peligrosos-dijo Odín

Todos los demás líderes solo están sorprendidos ante tal cosa

-con issei-

-los saints los reciben con mucho gusto-dijo issei

-comenzaremos a mandar tropas a Jacinto para reforzar a los saints- dijo el estadounidense

Todos los demás líderes dijeron lo mismo

-nosotros comenzaremos a reparar los crucero e investigar la base de los vers-dijo issei

-también mandaremos a los mejores científicos – dijo el ruso

-toda la ayuda es bienvenida-dijo issei con una sonrisa- ¡es hora de planear el contraataque!-

-fin del capítulo-

 _¡Espero que les gustara el capítulo de hoy!_

 _Flota saints:_

 _Cruceros acorazados:_

. /_cb20100919142952/halo/images/7/79/UNSC_Spirit_of_Fire_(CFV-88).png

f37e/i/2012/336/b/6/comparison_alliance_cruiser_v_s_cerberus_cruiser_by_

 _Fragatas:_

www. /users/96/thm1024/frigatetex_

aa03/i/2013/172/2/0/turian_frigate_by_

 _Naves de descenso o transporta tropas:_

. /_

/descargas/files/screenshots/1317217341_

 _Armaduras spartan:_

d048/i/2012/304/d/d/halo_4_spartan_compilation_by_

 _Imperio vers_

 _Naves,_ _katapharktos_

 _nave/base_

.

 _katapharktos_

.

 _¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!_

 _PD. Perdón o por las faltas de ortografía_


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 10

inicial la invasión de los saints

-lanzadera de issei-

Issei y dos soldados se dirigían al campo de refugiados lejos de la ciudad de kouh, él tenía que empezar a movilizar sus tropas para preparar el contraataque que planeaban los saints, también tenía que empezar con las estrategias que se necesitarían en el campo de batalla, después de tanto pensar una llamada saco a issei de sus pensamientos

-¿Qué pasa kinzie?-pregunto issei

*te queríamos informar que comenzamos con las investigaciones del aldnoah que conseguimos de los vers*

-¿Qué descubrieron?-

*mucho, sobretodo algo que me llamo la atención, necesito que vengas rápido*

-voy para haya-dijo issei- ¡piloto llevame al laboratorio de los saints!-

-¡si señor!-respondió el piloto

-laboratorio de kinzie-

-ya llegue, cuéntamelo todo-dijo issei

-bien, primero al parecer "aldnoah" tiene muchísimos siglos, incluso más que la humanidad-dejo kinzie

-¿Cómo es eso posible?-pregunto issei sorprendido

-fácil, aldnoah no fue creado por los vers, sino por una raza conocida como los "Forerunner"-respondió kinzie

-¿Forerunner?-

-sí, pero no sé nada más ya que necesitamos investigar más, también descubrimos que se necesita un factor en activación para que funcione y descubrimos que raramente tú lo tienes-

-¡¿yo?!-dijo issei apuntándose a sí mismo

-si, al parecer la humanidad tiene algo muy relacionado con los Forerunner, pero necesitamos más datos-

Issei y kinzie empezaron a caminar hacia donde se encontraba el aldnoah que consiguieron de la base que tomaron a la fuerza tras el intento de invasión de parte de los vers

-muy bien jefe toca la esfera-

-¿no me pasara nada verdad?-

[Socio no seas cobarde] dejo Ddraig en la mente de issei

-¡callate Ddraig!-

Issei coloco su mano derecha en la esfera de color blanco, esta esfera comenzó a brillar fuertemente, la mente de issei era un caos ya que él podía ver a muchas cosas al momento de tocar aldnoah

-¡jefe que pasa!-dijo kinzie preocupada

-¡aldnoah explicate!-dijo issei

[ _ **Usted es el legítimo reclamador, eres el hijo de mis creadores, heredero de todo lo que dejaron atrás**_ ]

-¿heredero?- preguntaron issei y kinzie

[ _ **Si, pero al no estar del todo completo no puedo brindarte mucha información**_ ]

-¿Cómo te completo?-pregunto issei

[ _ **Fácil reclamador, llevame a marte ahí poder completarme y ayudarte en todo lo que me pidas**_ ]

-pues estas de suerte pronto iremos-

-campo de detención-

Después de la plática de issei con aldnoah y kinzie, issei decido ir a ver a Johnny que se encargaba de "interrogar" a los vers que computaron en la batalla por la base

-¡jefe! ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- pregunto Johnny

-quiero que me digas lo que te han contado nuestros "amigos"-dijo issei

-ok, en primera prese ser que los ver viven bajo la superficie del planeta-

-eso explica porque los satélites no encuentra nada-dijo issei

-sí, la segunda es que tiene una aristocracia y que los nobles vienen siendo "los caballeros orbitales" que se encargan de las invasiones y defender el planeta-

-¿Qué más?-

-que su emperador desea con fervor la tierra y que no soporta que los terrícolas podamos vivir en la superficie al ser seres "inferiores" a ellos ya que pueden usar el aldnoah-

-que tiene yo también lo puedo usar-

-¿encerio?-

-sí, ¿algo más que hayas conseguido?-

-no, si recibo más información te mandare un reporte-

-ok, Johnny no mates a los prisioneros-

Issei se despidió de Johnny y se dirigió a su lanzadera para dirigirse a otro lado

-campo de refugiados-

Los saints habían construido un campo de refugiados lejos de la ciudad de kouh a donde llevaron a los sobrevivientes del ataque de los vers, también empezaban a encontrar sobreviviente es las ruinas de la ciudad y los traían aquí

La lanzadera de issei comenzaba a descender para aterrizar cercas del centro de mando de los saints para recibir información de los daños en la cuidad y también quería buscar a sus amigos y prometidas

Al caminar entre la gente, todos lo veían sorprendidos y más los que lo conocían ya que no se esperaban que issei fuera el líder de los héroes que tanto querían

-¿él es el líder de los saints?-

-¿Quién diría que la bestia…digo hyoudo fuera el líder?-

-¡quiero casarme con él!-

Eso eran los comentarios que se escuchaban, pero issei iba concentrado en lo último que le dijo aldnoah

 **[** _ **¡eres un Forerunner!**_ **]**

Esas pablaras solo rebotaban una y otra y otra vez en la cabeza de issei y que ni el mismo se lo creía, que nunca fue un humano si no que siempre ha sido un Forerunner

-¿Qué mierda se supone que soy?-se preguntó issei

-tu eres issei-kun y solo issei-kun- dijo Gabriel detrás de issei

-Gabriel-san-dijo issei sorprendido

-sé que algo te molesta ¿Qué es?-

-te lo diré cuando todas estén ruinadas-

Issei y gabriel se dirigieron a la habitación donde se encontraban sona y su sequito, rias y su sequito, ravel, serafall, rosswiesse, irina, Gabriel, seekvaira y su sequito y todos los amigos de la infancia de issei

-issei ¿Cuándo atacaremos?-pregunto akuto

-en cuanto todo esté preparado-respondió issei

-¿en verdad iremos a marte?-pregunto fujiko

-si-

-issei ¡nosotros te ayudaremos!-dijo rias

-no rias, todos los demonios que están aquí tiene que esperar las ordenes de lucifer-

-pero yo soy una reina demonio-dijo serafall

-no importa-

-entonces yo te ayudare-dijo irina

-tú y Gabriel-san también están en la misma posición que ellas-

-entonces yo…-dijo rosswiesse

-tu menos ya que estas embarazada-

-¿y nosotros si iremos verdad?-pregunto junko

-sí, ustedes vienen con migo…así que vayan a prepararse-

El grupo de issei salió de la habitación rumbo a la armería, issei se puso a revisar unos documentos que le habían entregado recientemente

-issei, ¿cómo planeas atacar?-pregunto seek { _así le llamare a_ _seekvaira_ }

-fácil, la mayoría de la naves atacaran a su flota, mientras que mi nave asalta la ciudad donde se encurta el palacio-respondió issei

-¿palacio?-preguntaron todos

-sí, ellos tienen una aristocracia-

-y cuanta naves llevaras-pregunto rias

-mmmmm…la mayoría….yo diría que el 95% de toda la flota-

-¿Qué pasara con el 5% restante?- pregunto sona

-se quedaran a defender la tierra-

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos ya que no paso por su mente que los vers tratarían de atacar otra vez la tierra

-amor ¿piensas que ellos volverán a atacar la tierra?- pregunto rosswiesse

-si-

Issei comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, todos lo vean en silencio ya que el llevaba una cara muy seria, el llego a la puerta la abrió para dejar ver a un joven menor que issei que portaba un uniforme de la escuela media

-¿estás listo? Inaho-pregunto issei

-sí, issei-sempai –respondió Inaho

-el pelican lo espera issei-sempai-dijo Inaho

-¿a dónde vas a ir issei?-pregunto saji

-¡a la guerra!-respondió issei

Issei salió de la habitación junto a Inaho, las chicas solo se vieron entre si y salieron tras de él, y por obligación sus sequitos las siguieron

-fuera del edificio-

Issei e Inaho iban caminando hacia unos pelicans que los llevaría a la base espacial para alistar todo para el ataque que los saints

Todas la chicas los seguir detrás de él, ya que sabía que lo seguirían mando a preparar, más de un pelican para que los llevaran a todos

La gente solo los seguía con su vista a todos ellos ya que pensaban que también eran parte de los saints

-issei-kun/sempai/sama/san dejanos seguirte hasta la base lunar-dijeron todos los que lo seguían

-suban a los pelicans si quieren ver la base-

Todos empezaron a subir a los pelicans ya que tenía curiosidad de ver la base espacial de los saints

-base espacial-

Todos los lugartenientes de issei se encontraban reunidos en la sala de conferencias de la base, todos ellos deben de recibir sus órdenes que issei había preparado

-bien ya que todos estamos reunidos hay que iniciar-dijo issei-kinzie inicia-

-si señor-respondió kinzie

En la meza de la sala se pudo observar un holograma de marte, también salían las posiciones actuales de las naves de los caballeros orbitales que protegían el planeta

-bien al parecer 30 caballeros orbitales y sus respectivos ejércitos son los encargados de defender marte, en la superficie del planeta solo hay 10 caballeros orbitales-

-¿solo 10 en la superficie?-pregunto akuto

-sí, nos dividiremos en dos grupos de ataque-

En seguida en el holograma aparecieron las naves de los saints que se preparaban para su batalla espacial contra los caballeros orbitales

-el primer grupo de ataque será liderado por Johnny, quienes se encargaran de destruir a los 30 caballeros orbitales, Johnny contara con el 85% de la flota-

¿Qué pasar 10% restante? Pregunto Inaho

-atacaran la superficie del planeta, su objetivo será encontrar al emperador de vers y capturarlo vivo, además de asegurar el aldnoah, este ataque lo liderara issei-

-¿Qué pasa si no lo llega a escapar?-pregunto King

-fácil, cristalizaremos el planeta-contesto matt

-exactamente como dice matt cristalizaremos la planta para forzarlo a morir por la radiación-dijo issei

-sin los brumaks ¿Cómo destruiremos sus katapharktos?-pregunto fujiko

-fácil, los longswords y los vultures se encargaran de ellos-

-¿bajara la infinity a la superficie de marte?-pregunto kira

-sí, será la que lidere el ataque al palacio-

-ok, debo de decirles que los vers son unos oponentes duros, pero hay que demostrarles que no debieron retar a los saints-dijo issei

-sí, supremo comandante-

-pueden retirarse-ordeno issei

Issei dejo la sala de reuniones para dirigirse a ponerse su armadura spartan pero fue detenido por Gabriel

-¿Qué pasa Gabriel-san?-pregunto issei

-issei-kun puedes dejar el "san" de lado después de todo somos prometidos-

-entonces tu deja el "kun"-

-¿no estas nervioso?-

-no tanto como tú, dime ¿Qué pasa Gabriel?

-tengo miedo-dijo mientras abrazaba a issei

-¿Por qué?-

-de perderte en la guerra contra los vers-

-tranquila no me pasara nada-

-pero…-

-eh sobrevivido a muchas batallas esta no será la diferente-

-de todos modos quiero estar segura-dijo Gabriel mientras le enseñaba a issei algo que traía en sus manos

-¡eso es…! ¿Estas segura Gabriel?-

-sí, lo estoy issei-

Lo que Gabriel traía en sus mandos era el pomo de la puerta que le habían dado a irina para que pudiera tener sexo con issei sin preocuparse de caer

Gabriel puso el pomo en la puerta cercana y la abrió para que pudieran entrar a una habitación totalmente en blanco y una cama lista para recibir a los amantes, Gabriel tomo la mano de issei y lo arrastro dentro para poder cerrar la puerta

-issei-dijo Gabriel ruborizada

Ella se acercó a issei para darle un beso en la boca lleno de pasión que después de uno segundo se convirtió en una pelea por el control de su boca

-hazme tuya -

Ellos comenzaron a besarse, sus labios se movían suavemente, concentrándose en disfrutar por completo la sensación que provocaba saborear los labios del otro, ambos juntaron sus lenguas, las cuales se movían apasionadamente mientras el deseo de ellos comenzaba a ser más grande

Gabriel paso sus brazos por el cuello de issei mientras la tomaba de la cintura y la acercaba más a él, issei logro meter su lengua a la boca de Gabriel, degustándola por completo, sintiendo el delicioso sabor de la reina de los corazones, ella soltaba leves gemidos, no podía creer que issei la estaba haciendo sentir mucho placer con solo besarla

Suavemente, issei comenzó a recostarla sobre la cama, sin dejar de atender sus labios en ningún momento, se separaron por la falta de aire, dejando un fino hilo de saliva que conectaba sus labios, Gabriel quedo sorprendida, los ojos de issei brillaban llenos de lujuria mientras el volvía a besarla por uno segundos más y luego comenzó a bajar al cuello

Lentamente, issei comenzó a despojarla de su vestido, besando cada parte del cuerpo de Gabriel, ella también comenzó a quitarle el uniforme que traía issei, permitiéndole ver por completo los músculos que poseía issei

Issei comenzó a lamer uno de sus pechos, masajeaba suavemente el otro, jugando con los pezones de Gabriel, los cuales ya estaban bastantes duros, el comenzó a bajar a su verdadero objetivo, suavemente comenzó a besar los bordes de su entrada, ella soltaba varios suspiros con el nombre de issei, Gabriel solo sentía mucho placer por lo que issei estaba cuando, ella solo odia aferrase a los cabellos de issei mientras soltaba gemidos más altos

Issei no se pudo contener más y puso la punta de su miembro en la entrada de Gabriel, issei volvió a besarla mientras que Gabriel se preparaba para lo que venía, sin separar sus labios, issei introdujo su miembro en ella, destruyendo la barrera de Gabriel y reclamándola como suya

Ella solamente soltaba algunas lágrimas, pero no eran de dolor, eran de felicidad absoluta, ella se había enamorado de issei desde que lo conoció y ahora finalmente era una con el actual sekiryuutei y líder de los saints

El comenzó lento pero conforme el dolor de Gabriel desaparecía, issei aumentaba la fuerza de sus embestidas, haciendo que Gabriel no dejara de gemir en ningún momento mientras que ella rasguñaba la espalda de issei y él llegaba a lo más profundo de su ser, issei no podía pensar en algo más sensual que lo que tenía enfrente

Gabriel estaba cubierta por un suave capa de sudor, totalmente ruborizada y con los ojos cerrados mientras que issei no dejaba de entrar y salir de ella, los gemidos de Gabriel se escuchaban por toda la habitación y también algunos gritos con el nombre del actual sekiryuutei, haciendo que su excitación fuera aun mayor mientras acelera la velocidad de sus embestidas

-¡Gabriel te amo!-dio issei entre gemidos-estoy apunto-

-yo también te amo issei, te amo demasiado-dijo gabriel el entre gemidos

-KKKKYYYYAAAA-

Ella soltó un fuerte grito de placer total, ella podía sentir como se corría un líquido espeso y caliente dentro de ella, ahora era la tercera mujer de issei y solo pudo darle una gran sonrisa a issei

-tomaras la responsabilidad-

-si mi hermosa Gabriel-

-rato después-

Como se tenía planeado issei se dirigiría a sus tropas antes de iniciar con el ataque a marte, esto lo hacía para levantarles la moral e iba hacer transmitido por el mundo humano y el sobrenatural

-estoy nervioso-dijo issei antes de salir a dar el discurso

-todo estará bien amor-dijo rosswiesse tranquilizando a su esposo-¡después hablaremos de lo que hiciste con Gabriel-san!-

Issei trato de ignorar lo que su esposa le decía, pocos minutos después el salió para dar inicio a su discurso

-¡los humanos no somos ajenos a la guerra, llevamos luchando desde que teneos memoria!-

Todos sus soldados como el mundo humano y sobrenatural estaban atentos a lo que issei decía

-¡la guerra es lo único que conocemos, en el pasado luchamos por la libertad, luchamos por el país!

-¡pero todo cambio después del ataque de los vers!-

Varios pelicans, King ravens pasaron por arriba de issei y de los soldados que lo escuchaban, estos de dirigían a los cruceros de batalla

-¡ellos desean exterminarnos por conseguir nuestro planeta, pero si queremos que la humanidad no sea destruida, tenemos que terminar esta guerra ahora!

-¡EEEHHHH!-

Se escuchaban los gritos de los soldados y de los humanos por todo el mundo ya que al parecer el discurso de issei los estaba motivando, sus chicas y amigos lo veían con una sonrisa de felicidad

-¡hemos logrado diezmar a los primeros equipos de invasión, pero con ellos traían una fuerza que puede destruir ciudades enteras!-

-¡pronto no tendremos nada que defender y eso significa que tenemos una sola opción….ATACAR!

-¡EEEEEEHHHHHHH!-

Los soldados comenzaba a golpear el piso con sus armas ya que ellos sabían bien eso pero escucharlo de su supremo comandante les hacia queré salir y destruir a los vers de una buena vez

-¡saints…lo que ahora les pido no es fácil….pero es necesario!-

-¡si queremos sobrevivir, si queremos vivir lo suficiente para ver el cambio de las estaciones, a nuestros hijos crecer y disfrutar de unos tiempos de paz que jamás hemos conocido!-

-¡tenemos que llevar la lucha a los vers…iremos ahí donde viven y cresen y los destruiremos!-

-¡EEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHH!-

Todos los humanos y los saints comenzaba a emocionarse, también alguna fracciones sobrenaturales

-¡hoy llevaremos la batalla al corazón del enemigo!-

-¡hoy aseguraremos la supervivencia de nuestra especie!-

-¡EEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHH!-

-¡soldado de los saints….hermanos de armas, vayan y recuperen la esperanza de la humanidad!-

Todos los soldados comenzaron a alzar sus puños en señal de que estaban listos para la batalla y demostrarles a los vers que fue mala idea atacarlos para conquistar su planeta, todos ellos comenzaron a dirigirse a los cruceros de batalla

-sala de trono de lucifer-

Los líderes de las cuatro fracciones que se atrevieron a tratar de derrotar anteriormente a los saints se encontraban rehundidos y con sonrisas en sus rostros

-issei-kun es un bien líder-dijo Michael

-sí, pero no me gusta que él se la pase de batalla en batalla-dijo Odín

-él es el líder de los saints y debe estar a la altura del puesto-dijo azazel

-sí, pero la que más me preocupa es que si el llaga a morir, dejara a muchas persona tristes-dijo sirzechs

-sobre todo tu hermana ¿verdad?-pregunto Odín

-si-

-¿después de lo que le hicieron creen que los perdonara fácilmente?-pregunto Michael

-no nos perdonara fácilmente sobre todo a mí y a mi padre, pero rezo porque perdone a rias y su sequito y les de otra oportunidad-

Los demás solo so veían con cara de asombrados ya que el solo quería que su hermana y su sequito volvieran a sonreír como lo hacían cuando issei estaba con ellos, ya que desde que issei se fue, ellos ya no sonreían para nada

-con issei-

Issei y rosswiesse ya habían acabado de su plática, issei le había dicho todo lo que hizo con Gabriel pero…

-amor yo sabía que no te iba a poder tener para mi sola-dijo rosswiesse

-rose-dijo issei sorprendido

-pero me alegra que yo siempre seré la primera para ti ya que los dos seremos padres muy pronto-

Rosswiesse se acercó a issei para besarlo apasionadamente, el no tardo en corresponder el beso de su amada esposa

-te extrañare, así que más te vale volver pronto-

-claro mi cielo-

Issei le dio un último beso a rosswiesse, después el solo salió de la habitación para dirigirse a la nave insignia de la flota de los saints que también era su nave personal

-puente de la infinity-

Issei se encontraba viendo su flota que avanzaba por el vacío del espacio

-¡todos listos!-dijo un soldado

-bien….hagamos el salto desliespacio-

Una grieta de color azul apareció en frente de las naves de los saints que empezaron a meterse en ella para dirigirse a su objetivo

-Johnny en cuanto salgamos-dijo issei

*si jefe, todo iniciara*

-¿?-

*¡Alerta…alerta….alerta….grieta desliespacia detectada!*

Muchas personas comenzaron a teclear los botones de sus computadoras tratando de encontrar el origen de la grita

-¡señor algo se acerca!-dijo un soldado con uniforme azul

Un sujeto de cabello castaño se dirigió a una de las ventanas del complejo donde se encontraba, el solo miraba el vacío del espacio y si bajaba la vista podía ver un planeta de color rojo

De la nada muchos destellos de color azul comenzaron a ser visibles

-¿qué mierda es eso?-dijo un soldado

-son….naves- dijo otro soldado-¿Qué hacemos conde Trillram?-

-no son nuestras….prepárense para un ataque inminente-

Muy tarde el ataque enemigo había empezado destruyendo muchas partes del complejo

-¡ATAQUEN!- grito Trillram

-superficie del planeta marte-

Una ciudad normal, las persona se encontraban caminando alegremente, los niños jugaban y reían sin parar, todo era tan pacifico hasta que…

Un circulo de color azul apareció en el cielo de la ciudad, de él salía lentamente una gran nave de batalla, la gente comenzó a gritar y correr de pánico, pero muchas explosiones los mataban

Si desde que la gran nave comenzó a salir, comenzaron a salir naves de ataque que querían destruir todo a su paso, no solo naves pequeñas de ataque, también muchas con tropas que empezaban a desplegase en el suelo

Si esas naves y soldados eran de los saints quienes comenzaban su invasión en contra de los vers

-fin del capítulo-

 _¡Espero que le haya gustado el capítulo!_

 _Sé que me estado dejando de lado mis fic estas dos semanas pero es que estado estudiando para los exámenes de la prepararía y tengo muchas materias pero espero ponerme al corriente este fin de semana_

 _Muchos me han estado preguntando por PM que si jugamos una partida de Saints row 4, de halo y de gears of war, por mi encantado pero lo que pasa es que yo tengo Xbox one pero si igual gustan podemos hacer una partida_

 _Aquí están las nuevas naves de ataque y la nave personal de issei_

 _Infinity:_

/wp-content/uploads/2012/04/UNSC-

 _vultere:_

images/thumb/5/5e/UNSC_Vulture_ /640px-UNSC_Vulture_1 .jpg

 _longswords:_

. /_cb20111129214441/halo/images/thumb/c/cb/Longsword-class_ /350px-Longsword-class_Interceptor .png

 _¡sin nada más que decir nos vemos en la próxima!_

 _PD: perdón por las faltas de ortografía_


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 11 la rebelión vers

-superficie de marte-

Explosiones y miles de muertos eran lo que dejaban lo saints mientras avanzaban por la capital de vers, su único objetivo era lograr llagar al palacio para capturar al emperador

-¡Qué todas las unidades avancen!- fue la orden de King

Rápidamente los soldados comenzaron su avance mientras que los vers trataban frenéticamente de detenerlos y salvar a los civiles, los saints disparaban con todo lo que tenían ya que ellos querían controlar más territorio

-¡no podemos contra ellos…todos retirada!-fue lo que grito un soldado de vers

Los vers comenzaron su retira, mientras que los saints los cazaban como si un hubiera mañana

-¡tenemos que reforzar el palacio!-

En ese punto de la batalla los vers comenzaron a correr rumbo al palacio para reagruparse y tratar de detener el avance de los saints, pero eso sería imposible

-batalla espacial-

Las naves de ambos bandos comenzaron despedazándose entre ellas pero había un claro ganador, por una nave que era destruida los saints destruían diez de las naves de los vers, ellos comenzaron a desesperarse y sus ataques eran menos coordinados que cuando querían tomar la tierra

Johnny se encontraba pilotando una de las naves de combate y destruía a todo los vers que se cruzaban por su camino

*Johnny estamos a punto de derrotarlos*dijo un soldado

*!Sigan presionando¡*

*si*

Las naves de los saints destruían y avanzaban hacia el planeta para apoderarse del control de marte

*!Destruyan al enemigo¡*

-con issei-

Issei y su equipo iban a bordo de un pelican, todos ellos estaban listos para iniciar el asalto al palacio

-issei…¿Qué haremos con aldnoah?-pregunto saito

-lo investigaremos-respondió issei

-lo que me sorprende es como los vers no pueden defender su propio planeta-dijo akuto

-es verdad parece como si no fueran los que enfrentamos en la tierra-dijo kira

-aun así nosotros tomares el palacio-dejo junko

-issei estamos a punto de llegar- informo fujiko

-bien prepárense-

Issei se colocó el casco de su armadura spartan al igual que su equipo, el abrió la puerta de salida, tomo su arma de su espalda

*1 minuto para el objetivo*dijo el piloto

Issei y su grupo saltaron del pelican, ellos estaban a una gran altura del palacio, en cuanto se arrojaron del pelican, ellos observaron el gran palacio y no solo eso, todos los soldados de vers trataban desesperadamente de detener a los saints

Por su lado los saints atacaban con los brumaks, tanques y los martillos del alba

Issei y su grupo esquivaron fácilmente los proyectiles gracias a los propulsores que tenían la armadura, una vez que estuvieron unos metros del suelo

-¡abran fuego!-

Issei y su grupo comenzaron a disparar desde el cielo a los soldados enemigo que se encontraban en tierra, ellos con una puntería marca diablo, mataron a todos de un solo tiro a la cabeza

*el supremo comandante entro….que todas las unidades acaben con el enemigo*ordeno King

-King…empezaremos nuestra misión-dijo issei

*buena casa jefe*

El grupo de issei entro al complejo eliminando a todos los soldados que se cruzaban es su camino, pero lo que no se esperaron era que de uno de los pasillos salieran unas torretas de gran alcance, así que tuvieron que salir corriendo sin un rumbo fijo

Un rato paso donde issei y su grupo tuvieron que correr de unas torretas y ellos no sabían exactamente en donde estaban así que optaron por ponerse a destruir las paredes del lugar

-esto parece un laberinto-dijo junko

-si pero por lo menos no hay trampas-dijo akuto

-¡oh mierda!-dijo saito

Saito levanto su pie y…efectivamente había pisado una trampa, el suelo donde se encontraban parados se destruyó por completo dejando caer al equipo hacia quien sabe donde

-¡saito maldito idiota!-gritaron todos mientras caían

-ahahahahahahaha-

-con King-

King se encontraba comandando las tropas de tierra que trataban de entrar al palacio, pero de la nada una llamada de kinzie lo dejo sin palabras

-¡¿Cómo que desaparecieron del radar?¡-dijo King

*no lo sé de la nada desaparecieron*dijo kinzie

-pero…-King fue interrumpido

*tranquilo King…nuestro pequeño hermanito y jefe está bien…después de todo ha salido de peores*dijo Johnny

*si…aparte todo su grupo son igual que el*dijo matt

-basta de charla hay que acabar con ellos-dijo King

*si*

-con issei-

Todo el grupo de issei se encontraba tirados en el suelo ya que aduras penas salieron vivos de la gran caída que tuvieron

-¿están todos bien?-pregunto Inaho

-aduras penas-respondieron todos

-¿alguna idea de donde estamos?-pregunto issei

-no-respondieron los demás

Todos encendieron las lámparas de su armadura y de sus armas para poder aluzar la habitación en la que se encontraban, ellos se llevaron una gran sorpresa al ver donde estaban

-¡los calabozos!-gritaron todos

Efectivamente se encontraban en el pasillos de donde se suponen que estaban los calabozos, que por cierto no estaban vacíos estaban repletos de gente, pero se notaban que era la propia gente de la ciudad

-¿Qué hacen todos ellos aquí?-pregunto kira

Toda la gente comenzó a asustarse de ellos, porque…bueno parecían robots con sus armaduras

-no teman no les haremos daño-dijo Inaho

Todos los miembros de del grupo de issei se comenzaron a quitar los cascos para que la gente pudiera ver sus rostros y que confiaran en ellos

-¿son gente del falso emperador?-pregunto una señora

-no señora somos terrícolas-respondió saito

-¿Cómo está eso de falso emperador?-pregunto fujiko

-si nos secan de aquí les contaremos todo-

Todo el grupo de issei se volteo a ver como diciendo "que hacemos" a que pensaban que los tratarían de emboscar

*estén listos para cualquier cosa*dijo issei por el comunicador

*si*

-ok los liberaremos-

Issei tomo las barras de los calabozos para tratar de romperlos pero fue inuit ya que estaban muy duros

-están muy duros…ayúdenme-

Todos los demás comenzaron a tirar de los barrotes, pero aun así ellos no lograron destruirlos

-¿no hay algún botón para abrir?-pregunto junko

-no lo hay, solo se puede hacer con una tarjeta de guardia-dijo un hombre de edad muy avanzada

-todos retrocedan y cúbranse con algo-dijo issei-boosted gear-

Todas las personas encarceladas retrocedieron para dejar la vía libre a issei

-Ddraig ayudame-

[Ok socio]

[Boost][Boots][Boost][Boost][Boost][Boost] [Boost][Boots][Boost][Boost][Boost][Boost]

[Boost][Boots][Boost][Boost][Boost][Boost]

[Boost][Boots][Boost][Boost][Boost][Boost]

[Boost][Boots][Boost][Boost][Boost][Boost]

[Boost][Boots][Boost][Boost][Boost][Boost]

[Dragón shoot]

El láser de issei se estrelló violenta mente en contra de todas las celdas destruyendo los barrotes con suma facilidad, esta acción dejo muy sorprendidas a las personas

-fuera del castillo-

Los saints seguían combatiendo valerosamente a los vers pero su moral subió cuando vieron las explosiones dentro del castillo y más cuando vieron el láser color rojo

-¿así que estás jugando issei?-se preguntó King

*te dijimos que estaría bien*

-sí, si sigamos con el ataque-

-con issei-

-bueno ya los liberamos… ¿Qué querían decir con lo de falso emperador?-pregunto fujiko

-fácil hace unos meses hubo una rebelión ante mí el emperador-

Las pablaras del viejo sorprendieron a issei y su grupo, quien no tenían palabras para decir algo o bueno hasta que akuto se recupero

-¿porque lo hicieron?-pregunto akuto

-ellos querían conquistar la tierra…cosa que yo me oponía rotundamente ya que sabía si hacíamos una guerra con ellos, nosotros seriamos derrotados fácilmente-

-¿vaya y como es que lograron encarcelarlo?-dijo kira

-me amenazaron con matar a mi nieta-

-¡que malditos!-dijo junko

-su nieta ¿Dónde está?-pregunto Inaho

-de seguro al lado de él maldito de Slaine ya que la quiere obligar a casarse con el-

-issei mas te vale que matemos al falso emperador-dijeron junko y fujiko al mismo tiempo

-si lo haremos-respondió issei

-señor tiene alguna foto de su nieta consigo…así podremos encontrarla y salvarla-

-si-

El viejo le dio una foto de una chica de cabello rubio, ojos verdes y vestido blanco, a issei le llamo mucho la atención ya que estaba muy guapa, el escaneo la foto y se la regreso al señor

-a todas las unidades…la chica es están viendo es un objetivo que tenemos que recuperar viva…así que estén atentos en su búsqueda-ordeno issei

-¿Cuál es su nombre?-pregunto saito

-su nombre es Asseylum Vers Allusia-

-ella responde al nombre de Asseylum Vers Allusia-dijo issei por el comunicador

*si señor…iniciaremos con su búsqueda*

-necesito evacuación en mi posición tenemos al emperador, solo nos falte el aldnoah y acabaremos con el planeta-dijo issei-

*señor parece ser que hay una zona de aterrizaje a uno cuanto metros de su posición ahí precederemos con la evacuación*

-entendido-dijo issei-no podemos arriesgarnos… kira, saito, akuto vengan con migo despejaremos la zona de aterrizaje….junko, fujiko, inaho quédense a proteger a estas personas

-si señor-

Los cuatro chicos se empezaron a ir hacia la zona objetivo

-batalla espacial-

*parece ser que ya tenemos al emperador*dijo kinzie

*si, ahora solo nos falta el aldnoah y podremos irnos*dijo matt

-saben cada ves que dicen eso las cosas empeoran-dijo Johnny-

*los enemigos comienzan a huir*dijo un soldado

-bien acabemos con ellos-

Las naves de los saints seguían disparando a diestra y siniestra contra las naves de los vers que ya eran superadas en gran numero

*señor varios _katapharktos se dirigen hacia el comandante*_

-¡mierda intercéptenlos!-

Muy tarde los _katapharktos ya habían entrado a marte y tenían el objetivo de acaro con issei antes de que el sacara al verdadero emperador de marte_

 _-con issei-_

 _Issei y sus acompañante habían llegado a la zona la en la cual esperarían a las naves de evacuación, de la nada en sus visores apareció "alerta"_

 _-en el cielo-dijo kira_

 _-mierda son katapharktos-dijo akuto_

 _-entonces demostrémosles nuestro poder-dijo issei_

 _-si-_

Issei y los demás pusieron sus armas en su espalda, akuto empezó a crear unas esferas de color azul en sus manos, los hermanos comenzaron a invocar muchas lanzas de los y finalmente issei comenzó a cargar sus boost en su boosted gear

-con inaho-

Inaho y las chicas estaban esperando la señal de issei para empezar con la evacuación de las personas que se encontraban en los calabozos

*jefe me escuchas*dijo Johnny

-Johnny aquí junko…issei salió a despejar el área de evacuación-

*junko has que issei entre de nuevo varios _katapharktos se dirigen a ustedes y no tienen la capacidad de fuego suficiente como para hacerles frente*_

 _Los tres miembros del grupo de issei tenían los ojos muy abierto ya que no se esperaban que los katapharktos los atacaran directamente, los tres vieron entre si y sonrieron_

 _-quédense aquí hasta que vengamos por ustedes-dijo inaho a las personas_

 _-¿piensan salir?-_

 _-si-_

 _Muy tarde ellos comenzaron a escuchar las explosiones que provenían de afuera_

 _-con akuto-_

 _Los cuatro jóvenes están enfrentándose a los katapharktos enemigos pero no le hacían ningún daño importante en su armadura_

 _-mierda ¿qué tan resistentes son?-dijo saito_

 _-demasiado-dijo kira_

 _-no se rindan-dijeron issei y kira_

 _Todos lanzaban sus ataques en contra de los 6 katapharktos que se encontraban en frente de ellos_

 _-no podemos contra ellos-dijo akuto_

 _-¡retirada!-grito issei_

 _Los cuatro jóvenes comenzaron a correr por el campo de batalla, los katapharktos solo disparaban mientras que sus pilotos reían por la actuación de los jóvenes_

 _Uno de los katapharktos tomo a issei y lo lanzo a quien sabe dónde mientras que los tres chicos lanzaban enojados sus ataques por lo que le acaban de hacerle a su mejor amigo, lo bueno es que los demás llegaron a ayudarles a buscar a su amigo_

 _-con issei-_

 _Issei había volado unos cuantos metros de donde estaban sus amigos, el callo en una especie de habitación_

 _-¿Quién eres tú? ¿Has venido a matarme?-pregunto una chica_

 _-no…tu eres_ Asseylum-dijo issei sorprendido

-si lo soy-contesto Asseylum

-entonces ven con migo si quieres ver a tu abuelo-dijo issei extendiéndole la mano

-por más que quiera…. Slaine me dijo que si salía de la habitación me mataría a mí y mi abuelo-

-tranquila tu abuelo esta con mis amigos y si el tal slaine se aparece yo las protegeré-

-¿Cómo sabias que Eddelrittuo estaba escindida?-

-tengo mis trucos-

*issei ¿dónde estás?*pregunto fujiko

-no lo sé… pero estoy con Asseylum… ¿Cómo está la zona de aterrizaje?-

*gracias que King llego con unos brumaks está todo bajo control*

-¿en cuánto llegaran las naves?-

*en 10 minutos…así que mueve el culo rápido*

-vamos para haya-

-es hora de irnos Asseylum, Eddelrittuo -dijo issei con una gran son risa

-si- respondieron las dos muy ruborizadas

(Ahora solo falta el aldnoah) pensó issei

-fin del capítulo-

 _¡Espero que le haya gustado el capítulo de hoy!_

 _PD: perdón por las faltas de ortografía_


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 12

La derrota de la rebelión y la cristalización de marte

-con issei-

Issei se encontraba caminando por lo que quedaba de uno de los pasillos del palacio, él se encontraba escoltando a Asseylum, Eddelrittuo quienes estaban aterrada por tanta muerte que veían

*issei los pelicans llegaron*informo kira

-entendido-dijo issei

-¿Qué pasa issei-san?-pregunto asseylum

-tenemos que apresurarnos-

-podemos cortar por donde está el aldnoah-dijo eddelrittuo

-dígame por donde señorita-dijo issei

-la siguiente puerta-

Ellos comenzaron a avanzar, una vez que llegaron a la puerta, issei de una patada la derivo y observo a unos soldados que en cuanto lo vieron tiraron sus armas y levantaron las manos

-tranquilo issei-sama, ellos son los caballeros más leales de la princesa asseylum y están al tanto de la rebelión-dijo eddelrittuo

Issei de mala gana bajo el arma y observo como los soldados recogían las suyas y se acercaban a asseylum

-princesa asseylum esperamos sus órdenes-dijo un soldado

-él nos está guiando a donde está mi abuelo…así que por favor síganos-dijo asseylum

-si princesa-

Issei solo veía un mapa de la zona y se dio cuenta de que estaban casi en frente de la zona de aterrizaje, así que se separó un poco del grupo

-ya casi llegamos-dijo issei-boosted gear-

La guanta lente de issei apareció sobre su armadura que parecía ajustarse a eso

-¡Ddraig ayudame!-

[Oh si]

[Boost][Boost] [Boost][Boost] [Boost][Boost] [Boost][Boost] [Boost][Boost] [Boost][Boost] [Boost][Boost] [Boost][Boost] [Boost][Boost] [Boost][Boost] [Boost][Boost [boost] [boost]

[Boost][Boost] [Boost][Boost] [Boost][Boost] [Boost][Boost] [Boost][Boost] [Boost][Boost] [Boost][Boost] [Boost][Boost] [Boost][Boost] [Boost][Boost] [Boost][Boost] [Boost][Boost] [Boost][Boost] [Boost][Boost] [Boost][Boost] [Boost][Boost] [Boost][Boost] [Boost][Boost] [Boost][Boost]

[Boost][Boost [boost] [boost] [boost] [boost] [boost] [boost]

[Dragón shoot]

Issei mando su laser hacia uno de los muros, el láser comenzó a destruir todo lo que estaba en su camino, todo los ver aliados estaba muy sorprendido por tal poder y arma de fuego

-no perdamos tiempo-issei volteo a ver a los cabaleros de la princesa-¿me ayudaran a proteger a su princesa?-

-¡si señor!-gritaron los soldados leales

Todos comenzaron a avanzar por el gran hoyo que creo issei, ellos iban matando a soldados que se ponían en su camino, algunos soldados vers se unían al equipo de extracción de issei y los caballeros de la princesa

-con akuto-

El equipo de issei se encontraba protegiendo la zona de evacuación, ellos mataban a todo el que se les acercaba, lo que más le sorprendió es que a escasos metros de la zona, de uno de los muros salió un gran laser rojo, y todos los saints supieron de quien era

-nuestro líder se acerca-dijo junko

-si….acabemos con ellos-dijo saito

-si-contestaron los demás

Todos comenzaron a hacer más presión sobre los vers, los vers comenzaba a pensar que fue mala idea iniciar una guerra contra ellos

Por su lado los saints comenzaron a ver un comportamiento raro en los soldados de vers, ya que muchos dejaron de disparar y pareciera que se querían matar entre ellos, los saints al no saber qué hacer, optaron por dejarlos matarse entre ellos

-espero que issei llegue rápido-dijo fujiko con mucha preocupación

-tranquila…el estará bien-dijo akuto

*chicos….estoy cerca*dijo issei por el comunicador

Todos los saints vieron como del hoyo salía una armadura roja con retoques verdes, lo que más les sorprendió es que él estaba comandando a muchos soldados vers

Issei y ahora los soldados vers aliados llegaron a la zona de aterrizaje donde esperaban a la princesa imperial de vers, los saints al ver a los vers ayudando a issei supieron rápidamente que esos soldados eran leales a la princesa así que no les dispararon

A princesa pudo reunirse con su abuelo y los caballeros se incoaron ante ellos, en señal de clara lealtad

-siento interrumpir….pero es hora de partir-dijo issei

-si…. ¿a dónde nos llevaras?-pregunto el emperador

-a mi nave…pero no se preocupen todos los saints saben de la rebelión…así que los esperaran con ayuda para los heridos-respondió issei

-en verdad te lo agradezco….issei-sama-dijo el emperador

Todos los vers leales se subieron a los pelicans de extracción y fueron escoltados por Johnny hasta la infinity de issei, el emperador le dijo la localización del núcleo de aldnoah a issei

*jefe ten cuidado aún hay enemigos de la rebelión*dijo Johnny

*si…muchos vers se entran entrenando a los saints en cuanto se enteraron de la rebelión y nos están ayudando*dijo King

-entendido, estaremos alerta…es cuanto tengamos al aldnoah nos comunicaremos para la evacuación….equipo azul fuera-dijo issei por el comunicador

-minutos después-

Issei y su equipo se adentraron en las profundidades del palacio, ellos se toparon con muchos rebeldes y los mataron fácilmente

-vaya pero que recorrido tan infernal-dijo inaho

-ni que lo digas-dijo junko

-ya después de nuestra victoria descansaran todo lo que quieran-dijo akuto

Y así entre quejas y risas siguieron caminando hasta su objetivo, cuando ellos legaron se sorprendieron al ver una estatuas de algo parecido a robots con una gran joroba y un casco raro, y en sus brazo tenían algo parecido a una cuchilla una arma

-vaya espero que no se muevan y quieran matarnos-dijo saito

-¡callate!-gritaron los demás

-hermano tú tienes la suerte de lo que dices nos pasa-dijo kira

-si más te vale que te calles-dijo akuto

-o te podremos mucha cinta como la última vez-dijo inaho

Lo que más le gusto es que de una de las puertas aparecieran tres _katapharktos listos para matarlos_

 _-así que ustedes son los que liberaron al emperador-dijo una voz proveniente de los katapharktos_

 _-yo_ Slaine Troyard me encargare de matarlos personalmente-

-aceptamos el duelo-dijo issei

El grupo de issei se separó: akuto, junko y kira empezaron a atacar con su poder al _katapharkto de la izquierda, saito, fujiko e inaho al de la derecha y finalmente issei se encargó del medio_

[¡BALANCE BREAKER DEL DRAGON GALES!]

Issei salió a una gran velocidad hacia el _katapharkto de color blanco y comenzó a darle puñetazos de gran poder_

 _-jajajaja humano nunca dañaras a mi katapharkto-dijo slaine_

 _-¿eso crees?-pregunto issei con una sonrisa_

 _-l-lo estás d-da-dañando-dijo slaine con sorpresa_

 _-y eso no es lo único-issei levanto su brazo izquierdo_

[Boost][Boost] [Boost][Boost] [Boost][Boost] [Boost][Boost] [Boost][Boost] [Boost][Boost] [Boost][Boost] [Boost][Boost] [Boost][Boost] [Boost][Boost] [Boost][Boost [boost] [boost]

[Boost][Boost] [Boost][Boost] [Boost][Boost] [Boost][Boost] [Boost][Boost] [Boost][Boost] [Boost][Boost] [Boost][Boost] [Boost][Boost] [Boost][Boost] [Boost][Boost] [Boost][Boost] [Boost][Boost] [Boost][Boost] [Boost][Boost] [Boost][Boost] [Boost][Boost] [Boost][Boost] [Boost][Boost] [Boost][Boost] [Boost][Boost] [Boost][Boost] [Boost][Boost [boost] [boost]

[Boost][Boost] [Boost][Boost] [Boost][Boost] [Boost][Boost] [Boost][Boost] [Boost][Boost] [Boost][Boost] [Boost][Boost] [Boost][Boost] [Boost][Boost] [Boost][Boost] [Boost][Boost] [Boost][Boost] [Boost][Boost] [Boost][Boost] [Boost][Boost] [Boost][Boost] [Boost][Boost] [Boost][Boost] [Boost][Boost] [Boost][Boost] [Boost][Boost] [Boost][Boost [boost] [boost]

[Boost][Boost] [Boost][Boost] [Boost][Boost] [Boost][Boost] [Boost][Boost] [Boost][Boost] [Boost][Boost] [Boost][Boost] [Boost][Boost] [Boost][Boost] [Boost][Boost] [Boost][Boost] [Boost][Boost] [Boost][Boost] [Boost][Boost] [Boost][Boost] [Boost][Boost] [Boost][Boost] [Boost][Boost] [Boost][Boost] [Boost][Boost] [Boost][Boost] [Boost][Boost [boost] [boost]

[Boost][Boost] [Boost][Boost] [Boost][Boost] [Boost][Boost] [Boost][Boost] [Boost][Boost] [Boost][Boost] [Boost][Boost] [Boost][Boost] [Boost][Boost] [Boost][Boost] [Boost][Boost] [Boost][Boost] [Boost][Boost] [Boost][Boost] [Boost][Boost] [Boost][Boost] [Boost][Boost] [Boost][Boost] [Boost][Boost] [Boost][Boost] [Boost][Boost] [Boost][Boost [boost] [boost]

[Boost][Boost] [Boost][Boost] [Boost][Boost] [Boost][Boost] [Boost][Boost] [Boost][Boost] [Boost][Boost] [Boost][Boost] [Boost][Boost] [Boost][Boost] [Boost][Boost] [Boost][Boost] [Boost][Boost] [Boost][Boost] [Boost][Boost] [Boost][Boost] [Boost][Boost] [Boost][Boost] [Boost][Boost] [Boost][Boost] [Boost][Boost] [Boost][Boost] [Boost][Boost [boost] [boost]

[Boost][Boost] [Boost][Boost] [Boost][Boost] [Boost][Boost] [Boost][Boost] [Boost][Boost] [Boost][Boost] [Boost][Boost] [Boost][Boost] [Boost][Boost] [Boost][Boost] [Boost][Boost]

El equipo de issei logro juntar los otros dos _katapharktos junto al de slaine, los vers pudieron ver como del pecho de issei comenzaba a salir un destello verde_

[¡LONGINUS SMASHER!]

Ninguno de los tres ver pudo mover a tiempo su _katapharkto, el láser de issei impacto directo en ellos y destruyo dos, el de slaine fue destruido más de la mitad_

 _-vean si quedo algún superviviente-dijo issei mientras se dirigía al aldnoah que estaba un costado de la puerta de donde salieron los katapharktos_

 _Una vez que issei entro a la habitación donde se encorva el aldnoah, el no dudo en tocarlo_

 _-aldnoah responde-dijo issei_

 _ **[Veo que al fin llaga reclamador]**_

 _-responde a mis preguntas-dijo issei_

 _ **[Como usted ordene reclamador]**_

 _-con el equipo de issei-_

 _Ellos comenzaron a examinar los restos de los katapharktos en busca de los pilotos, pero no encontraron a ninguno o bueno hasta que les empezaron a disparar_

 _-¡mierda como duele!-dijo inaho ya que recibió un disparo en el brazo_

 _-¿de dónde nos atacan?-pregunto fujiko_

 _El grupo de se cubrió rápidamente para evitar de terminar heridos como inaho_

 _-saito, junko vengan con migo-ordeno akuto-fujiko, kira traten de atender a inaho-_

 _-si-respondieron los demás_

 _Los tres mencionados comenzaron a moverse para encontrar el origen de los disparos_

 _-¡mueran humanos!-grito una voz de hombre_

 _Los demás supieron de quien era eso voz y se sorprendieron_

 _-¿Cómo sobreviviste?-_

 _Pero al grupo de issei le valió madre la respuesta y comenzaron a dispararle hasta que lo vieran muerto_

 _-¿podrías morir de una vez?-dijo saito_

 _Lo que ninguno se espero es que un katapharkto de color morado apareciera rompiendo uno de los muros, el katapharkto coloco su mano cercas de slaine y este se subió rápidamente_

 _El grupo de issei comenzó a dispar para tratar de darle a slaine, hasta que se percataron de que un pelican comenzó disparar también, pero eso no evito que slaine escapara_

 _-¡mierda!-gritaron todos_

 _Pero lo que más les alarmo es que las estatuas que parecían de roca comenzaran a moverse hasta que se liberaron y de esas estatuas aparecieron robots con toques morados_

 _Todos se prepararon para otra batalla pero los robots no los atacan, al contrario algunos se acercaron a la puerta de donde salía issei y lo ayudaron a cargar el aldnoah_

 _-tranquilos ellos estan con nosotros-dijo issei_

 _El pelican comenzó a descender y los robots metieron el aldnoah en el, el grupo de issei subió con mucho cuidado a inaho_

 _-¿Qué son esos robots?-pregunto fujiko_

 _-son mis caballeros prometeos-respondió issei_

 _Los caballeros prometeos comenzaron a compactarse y una esfera de luz los rodio y desaparecieron_

 _-¿A dónde fueron?-_

 _-de seguro están ya a bordo de la infinity ya que les ordene que fueran haya y los saints de la infinity ay fueron informados así que no les disparan….vámonos ya acabamos la misión-_

 _Issei y fujiko se subieron con los demás al pelican, durante el viaje a la infinity el grupo de issei le dijo que slaine sobrevivo y escapo en otro katapharkto que llego a ayudarlo, así que issei comenzó pensar seriamente lo que aria para encontrarlo y matarlo_

 _-puente de la infinity-_

 _Desde el puente de la infinity era visible la flota de los saints y las pocas naves de los caballeros orbitales que se les unieron después de saber los planes de slaine_

 _-issei-sama ¿Qué es lo que piensa?-pregunto el emperador de vers_

 _-en cómo encontrar a slaine-respondió issei-¿Qué es lo que aran los vers leales a usted después de esto?-_

 _-no lo sabemos….es más quería preguntarte si podíamos ir a la tierra con ustedes ya que si seguimos en marte tal vez nazca una nueva rebelión y los vers sean destruidos-_

 _-está bien los dejare regresar con nosotros a cambio de que ustedes se unan a los saints-_

 _-acepto-_

 _Entonces a issei se le prendió el foco y comenzó a ver el holograma de marte_

 _-usted dice que a los vers leales ya no les importa marte ¿verdad?-_

 _-si yo dije eso ¿Por qué?-_

 _-ya sé cómo acabar con slaine y lo más seguro es que los que estaban en la rebelión estén aun en el planeta-_

 _-¿Qué piensas hacer jefe?-pregunto Johnny_

 _-ordena a las tropas regresar a las naves lo más rápido posible-dijo issei_

 _-¿nos vamos?-pregunto matt_

 _-no….cristalizaremos el planeta y así destruiremos la rebelión-_

 _Matt y kenzie sonrieron de felicidad y comenzaron a preparar las naves para la cristalización de marte, Johnny y King comenzaron a dar la orden de regreso, un puñado de naves de los saints comenzaron a bajar al planeta y se colocaron en diferentes puntos, la infinity bajo a la ciudad del palacio_

 _-cielo de marte-_

 _Una vez que las navas que bajaron al planeta recibieron la confirmación de la evacuación de los saints comenzaron a cargar el rayo de bajo de cada nave, una vez totalmente cargado dispararon el rayo que al impactar con la tierra comenzó a destruir todo su paso_

 _Después de un rato los saints ya avían acabado de cristalizar en su totalidad el planeta dejando el planeta rojo ahora de color blanco u con mucha radiación que mataría a cualquiera si no tenía precaución_

 _-puente de la infinity-_

 _Issei y el emperador de vers veían el holograma de marte que se encontraba ya cristalizado al 100%, en eso, kinzie se acercó a issei_

 _-jefe esperamos sus órdenes-_

 _En una pantalla aparecieron los rostros de los lugartenientes de los saints y el de los caballeros orbitales_

 _-regresemos a casa-ordeno issei_

 _-¿?-_

 _-no debimos subestimarlos-dijo un hombre_

 _-si pero la próxima vez nosotros ganaremos-dijo otro hombre_

 _-tranquilos luego nos vengaremos-dijo un hombre entrando a la habitación_

 _Los tres hombres se centraron en ver atravesó de una ventana, ellos veían un gran ejercito de katapharktos y soldados que vestían u uniforme totalmente negro_

 _-esperamos sus órdenes slaine-sama-_

 _Slaine solo se le debajo una sonría muy macabra_

 _-fin del capítulo-_


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 13

Saints flow

-habitación de issei-

Issei se encontraba en su habitación en la infinity, a su lado se encontraba asseylum, ya que le había pedido a issei que le contara como era la tierra por su lado issei no se negó y le conto muchas cosas

Issei sabía muy bien que regresar a la tierra les tomaría unos días, ya que los rebeldes de vers habían dañado algunas naves, así que issei ordeno que regresaran por la ruta larga ya que no se quería arriesgar que se descompusieran en el camino en el desliespacio

Durante algunos días issei le enseño prácticamente todo lo que sabía de la tierra a asseylum, claro omitiendo lo de su lujuria, él también le dijo de los seres sobrenaturales y de su esposa, haciendo que asseylum se ¿entristeciera? También le conto de sus demás parejas y de que el al ser un dragón siempre buscaría la felicidad de sus parejas y que él podía aumentar el número de chicas, el inconscientemente hizo que asseylum tuviera ¿esperanza?

Issei también comenzó a llevarse extremadamente bien con el ex operador de vers, quien le pidió que ayudara a su nieta a adaptarse en la tierra, también hablaron de la fusión entre los saints y los vers leales, llegando al acuerdo de que a los vers se les respetaría su rango independientemente de que fuera claro que los ex caballeros orbitales serian tratados como generales y su ex emperador como un lugarteniente de los saints ya que él tenía mucha información del funcionamiento de aldnoah, de la nada la puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando ver a un señor de edad avanzada y de cabello rubio

\- Rayregalia-san ¿Qué pasa?-pregunto issei

-nada…solo recordé que querías hablar con migo-respondió Rayregalia

-ya me acorde….quería decirle que para ayudar a asseylum se me ocurrió algo-

-¿Qué será?-

-deje que asseylum asita a la escuela-

Lo que dijo issei sorprendió mucho a Rayregalia ya que nunca pensó que su amada nieta tendría que asistir a una escuela, issei al ver la cara de Rayregalia se preparó para decir algo

-no se preocupe Rayregalia-san, yo y mi equipo cuidaremos de ella, además están mis demás amigos que nos ayudaran en todo-

Con esas palabras Rayregalia se tranquilizó más ya que sabía por lo que había visto y escuchado de asseylum lo bueno que issei era para defender a las personas

-está bien pero….solo si ella quiera-

Ambos hombres voltearon a ver a la rubia que solo tenía la cara de vergüenza por lo que dijo issei

-si quiero ir abuelo-dijo asseylum

Con eso dicho ambos rubios se fueron de la habitación de issei

-vaya ¿Qué más ira a pasar?-pregunto a la nada issei

[No lo es socio, pero ser divertido ver que más problemas se te vienen en camino] dijo Ddraig

-¿te diviertes?-

[Si]

Issei se quedó callado mirando la ventana de su habitación

[¿En qué piensas?]

-en todo lo que eh vivido desde que conocí a la perra de gremory-

[¿Te arrepientes?]

-no sin su intervención no te abría conocido a ti y a todos los demás…sobre todo a mí amada esposa-

[Vaya maduraste desde la traición de los gremory]

-jejeje si, aunque no me gane el apodo de "el líder más sanguinario de los saints" por nada.

[Jejejeje si es cierto]

-días después-

Habían pasado unos días desde la derrota de los vers, y por fin los saints lograron regresar a la tierra, issei, su equipo, asseylum y eddelrittuo se dirigían a un pelican que los llevaría hasta la ciudad de kouh, una vez todos listos el pelican despego y salió de la infinity

Después de un rato el pelican por fin se acercaba a la ciudad, así que sin pensarlo dos veces issei saco su celular y se comunicó con oleg para preguntarle "¿en dónde diablos esta mi esposa?", aunque él ya se las olía de que estaba en la academia dando clases

Y si, elementalmente se encontraba dando clases, aun cuando se supone que ya llevaba 5 meses de embarazo y que issei literalmente le ordeno que no saliera de la casa, que él se ocuparía del dinero ya que él no quería que les pasara algo malo

Issei suspiro en forma "me ha derrotado" y le pido al piloto que aterrizara en la academia

-chicos ustedes vayan a casa y descansen, también muéstrenle el edificio a asseylum y eddelrittuo-dijo issei

-¡está bien!-dijeron todos

-issei ¿a dónde vas?-pregunto eddelrittuo

-a arreglar lo de su inscripción a la academia-respondió issei

-también va a ver su esposa-dijo fujiko-¡yo seré la segunda esposa de issei!-

-y ver a sus prometidas-dijo junko

Había algo que no contaban estas chicas, es que sus auras de enojo salían de ellas velozmente, los chicos a saber de qué ese par de chicas estaba armadas solo se quedaron callados

(Porque no les quitamos la armadura) pensaban los chicos

Bueno todo el equipo de issei tenía equipada su armadura spartan, bueno issei también tenía activado su boosted gear pero parecía que era parte de su armadura spartan

*señor, hemos llegado a la academia*dijo el piloto del pelican

-academia kouh-

Raramente al momento de que el pelican de issei estaba por aterrizar, en la academia era el receso para desayunar, así que casi toda la escuela pudo ver el pelican

El pelican no aterrizo por completo dejando un espacio considerable con el suelo, se abrió la parte trasera del pelican dejando ver a un castaño con una armadura de color rojo con toques verdes quien salto haciendo que el pelican se elevara y se retirara del lugar

-ese es hyoudo issei-

-el líder de los saints-

-¿Qué hace aquí?-

-vaya más nos vale no insultarlo como lo hacíamos antes-

-sí, es capaz de sacar el arma que tiene en la espalda-

Y esos eran los susurros que tenían varios estudiantes al ver al issei quien podía escuchar todo, pero le valió madre los comentarios y se puso a buscar su objetivo: su esposa embrazada

Una vez que se puso a caminar por las instalaciones de la escuela muchos estudiantes se le quedaban viendo, hasta que issei se topó con alguien conocido y le pregunto

-seek ¿Dónde están las demás?-pregunto issei a seekvaira

-issei-kun se encuentran en el club de rias junto a azazel-respondio la chica

-¿Qué pasa?-

La chica no aguanto más y corrió a abrazar a issei que sin comprender muy bien correspondió el abrazo muy amorosamente

-¿Qué tienes seek?-

-estaba…muy…preocupada-respondo entre sollozos

-lo siento hice que te preocuparas-

De la nada issei sintió como seek tomo su cabeza y la bajo un poco, ya que él estaba más alto, ella se puso de puntos y le dio un beso cargado de amor en los labios a issei

-llevo…días si…verte-dijo mientras lo abrazaba mas fuerte

-seek… en verdad lo siento pero si no iba pude que nos mataran a todos-

-lo sé pero…-

Seek fue interrumpida por un beso lleno de pasión por parte de issei

-vamos las demás deben de estar igual-dijo issei mientras tomaba la mano de seek

-sí, vamos-

Los dos comenzaron a caminar ignorando por completo las miradas de los demás estudiantes quienes los veían muy sorprendidos

-club de lo oculto-

Todas las chicas de issei se encontraba reunidas hablando de quien sabe que con azazel, cuando de la nada se quedaron callados y sorprendidos por quienes estaba en la puerta

-¡hola!-dijo issei levantando su mano derecha

-¡issei!-gritaron todos

La primera en salir a los brazos de issei fue obviamente rosseweisse quien derramaba un mar de lágrimas de felicidad de que issei regresara, la segunda su tiamat quien raramente se encontraba presente en aquella reunión

-me alegro de verlas chicas pero… ¿Qué pasa?-pregunto issei

-lo que pasa issei es que el olimpo no está muy feliz de la derrota de los segadores de almas-respondió azazel

-¿planean atacarnos?-

-hay un 90% de posibilidad de que…si-

Para este último cometario issei ya había dejado de abrazar a sus dos principales mujeres y había puesto una cara de tristeza

-¡¿Por qué mierda no me dejan descansar de tantas batallas?!-dijo issei con un todo de rabia y tristeza

Todas sus prometidas fueron rápidamente a abrazarlo ya que sabían cómo eran las batallas de issei, por su lado las gremory solo lo veía con caras tristes ya que ellas querían abrazarlo como antes

-ok… ¿algo más?-

-nada interesante ha pasado-dijo azazel-y ¿Cómo te fue en marte?-

-nada interesante, solo descubrimos que el verdadero emperador de vers fue traicionado y el que se apodero de su puesto fue el que ordeno el ataque a la tierra, también liberamos a el ex emperador y a su nieta, a si también cristalizamos el planeta, conseguimos el aldnoah y varios caballeros orbitales así como el mismo emperador de vers se unieron a los saints-dijo issei como si nada

Todos los presentes tenían la boca abierta por tal relato de issei, ya que solo esperaban que los saints llegaran y conquistara y mataran a todo lo que se moviera en marte

-bueno ya vi a mis hermosas prometida así que ya me voy-dijo issei pero de la nada se acordó de algo-cierto, sona necesito que me inscribas a dos personas-

-claro issei…pero ¿a quienes?-pregunto sona

-a la nieta del emperador de vers y su amiga-respondió issei

Raramente esa respuesta no sorprendió a todos, más bien era como que desde que issei menciono a una "nieta" ya lo venían venir, sona creo con su poder dos formularios de inscripción y se los entrego

-tráemelos dentro de una hora-

-ok, nos vemos al rato-dijo issei mientras creaba un circulo de transporte

-ONU-

Issei se tele transporto a una de las oficinas de la ONU, claro cuidando de que nadie lo viera, después solo se dirigió a donde los líderes mundiales lo esperaban para que diera el reporte de la batalla contra los vers, donde él les informo todo con lujo de detalle

-y eso fue lo que paso-termino el reporte de issei

-¿así que los saints se encargaran de los vers restantes?-pregunto el chino

-si-

-¿ellos compartirán con nosotros su sabiduría?-pregunto el líder ruso

-si ellos aceptaron eso-

-bien con este reporte damos por terminada la asamblea y seguiremos con los saints quienes nos pueden llevar a un futuro mejor-dijo el líder estadounidense

Issei estaba feliz de tener prácticamente controlado todo el planeta anqué él sabía que significaba una sola cosa: más problemas y papeleo

-casa de issei-

Después de su reunión con los líderes mundiales, issei al llagar a su casa lo primero que hizo fue quitarse su armadura spartan y sentarse a ver la tele, pero para su mala suerte en casi todos los canales estaba informando sobre la victoria de los saints

-no es para que la hagan tanto de pedo-dijo issei

Issei simplote apago la tele y se dirigió a ver su escritorio que raramente solo tenía un reporte

-veamos que dice-

" _crearemos animatronicos para las botargas de las bebidas saints flow, así que solo te dejo esto para informarte que ya las estamos desarrollando. Atentamente pierce"_

-esto tiene la fecha del día después de que me fui a marte… ¿Cómo irán con esos animatronicos?-

Issei saco su teléfono celular y rápidamente marco en número de pierce y una vez que el mencionado contesto no dejo hablar a issei

*! Jefe stelport!*

-¡¿Cómo mierda paso?!-grito issei

*bueno nos atacaron*

-¡¿Quién?! ¡¿El olimpo?! ¡¿Abstergo?!-

*nuestro propios animatronicos*

-¡¿Cómo fue posible eso?!-

*será mejor que venga y le explicare….y por favor traiga a la caballería son muchos y no sabemos de dónde salen*

Issei sin pensarlo ni un minuto se volvió a poner su armadura y llamo a su equipo con quienes se dirigió a la infinity

\- stelport-

Al llegar la infinity a la segunda ciudad más importante para los saints, todos sus tripulantes se llevaron una gran sorpresa la ciudad estaba en ruinas y algunos miembros de los saints aun luchaban contra figuras casi humanoides

Estas figuras humanoides tenían los pies y brazos de un humano sin embargo su cuerpo consistían en una gran lata de refresco de color morado

-¿Cómo mierda paso esto?-pregunto King

-al parecer pierce hizo alguna idiotez-dijo King

-recuérdenme jamás volverlo a dejar solo-dijo issei

-oh si-respondieron todos

Todos fueron a las naves de descenso para comenzar a eliminar los animatronicos quien sorpresivamente causó más problemas de los que pensaban

La batalla no duro mucho, una vez que los refuerzo llegaron los animatronicos fueron destruidos por la fuerza bruta de los saints

Issei también ordeno a Johnny, King, Pierce que interrogaran a todos los que hicieron y configuraron los animatronicos, mientras que matt y kinzie revisaban los programas de las inteligencias artificiales

-maldita sea…necesito vacaciones-dijo issei

-ya issei no te quejes-dijo kira

-si se te pasara cundo regresemos a descansar a la escuela-dijo saito

-y ¿a eso le llaman descansar?-pregunto akuto

-si, por que nos vale madre la escuela-dijeron al mismo tiempo

-es verdad-lo acepto issei

Era verdad a issei y a los demás casi no les importaba la escuela ya que ellos tenían trabajo, mucho dinero y mujeres

Después de la pequeña plática los cuatro chicos se fueron al lugar donde interrogaban a las personas involucradas en el proyecto de los animatronicos

-issei…él es el culpable-dijo Johnny

Había un sujeto tirado medio moribundo en el suelo, issei se agacho un poco a él y pudo ver en su mano derecha un anillo de color dorado con una cruz de color rojo

-así que si fue un ataque de abstergo-dijo issei

-parece ser que los pequeños templarios quieren seguir con la guerra a pesar de que nosotros los asesinos los hemos derrotado muchas veces

-que se la va hacer-dijo King

-¿Qué información robo?-pregunto issei

-al pareces buscaba el lugar donde se encuentran la mayoría de los artefactos del edén-dijo Pierce

-los asesinos ya controlamos el mundo… ¿seguirán con su estúpido objetivo de quererlo "perfecto"?-dijo issei

-issei no debemos desafiar a los templarios…sabes muy bien que aún tiene un ejército independiente bajo su poder –dijo King

-y quieres decir que nosotros no podemos contra ellos ¿verdad?-dijo Johnny

-no es eso-

-ya basta no se peleen-dijo akuto

-si lo único que temas que hacer es reforzar las defensas de la instalación en donde se encuentran los artefactos del edén-dijo kira

\- Pierce encargate de eso…Johnny ve con el-ordeno issei

-en camino-dijeron los dos

-¿y ahora que batalla nos espera?-pregunto issei con una gran sonrisa

-fin del capítulo-

 _¡Espero que les haya gustado!_

 _Perdón por ya no actualizar tan seguido pero eh estado con problemas de la escuela ya que la mayoría de las materias se unieron contra nosotros así que ya casi no tengo tiempo por tanta tarea_

 _Pero no se preocupen seguiré actualizando mis fic y una vez que solucione los problemas en la escuela espero actualizar más seguido_

 _¡Sin más que decir nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!_

 _PD: perdón por las faltas de ortografía_


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 14

Sospechas hacia una "aliado"

-¿?-

Los saints habían decidido atacar una fortaleza que estaba muy fortificada pero para ellos no se les dificulto tanto, así que una vez que lograron entrar se dedicaron a despejar toda la fortaleza de los soldados enemigos

Después de varios minutos de combate intenso, los saints salieron victoriosos del combate, pero había algo que les llamaba la atención, sobre todo al que lidero el ataque de los saints

-¿Por qué se atrincheraron en un lugar donde no pedían escapar?-pregunto a la nada oleg

Unos soldados comenzaron a revisar el área donde los soldados enemigos se habían atrincherado

-señor hemos encontrado algo-

Oleg se dirigió rápidamente a donde estaba el soldado, cuando llego se llevó una gran sorpresa, había un pasadizo secreto que llevaba a quien sabe donde

-señor, esperamos sus órdenes-

-que es lo que esperan entren e investiguen-ordeno oleg

Los soldados rápidamente comenzaron a entrar a investigar y matar a cualquier posible enemigo, oleg los siguió con curiosidad de lo que posiblemente pudieran encontrar

Lo malo es que solo encontraron un elevado así que oleg ordeno a unos soldados quedarse para asegurar la salida, una vez oleg entro a elevador junto a un puñado de soldados ellos comenzaron a bajar

Unos minutos pasaron en aquel elevador, cuando por fin llegaron a lo que parecía una base, los saints comenzaron a investigar todo, al declarar que no había nadie oleg ordeno encender las computadoras

-señor eh encontrado algo interesante-

-¿Qué fue?-pregunto oleg

-necesito que me siga-

Oleg siguió al soldado hasta una pared que tenía dos logotipos muy conocidos para todos los santis, oleg sintió como le empezó a arder la sangre al recordar algo

-no solo los templarios controlan este lugar-dijo oleg quien puso su mano en el otro logotipo

-si no que los gremory los apoyan…tengo que informar a issei-

Oleg ordeno descargar todo lo que había en las computadoras, después de una horas de descargar de archivos los saints se retiraron de aquella fortaleza, claro no sin antes reducirla a la mierda

-con issei-

Era de mañana en sábado así que issei no se preocupó en levantarse temprano para ir a la escuela, cuando despertó se llevó una gran sorpresa, en su cama se encontraban rosseweisse a su derecha utilizando el brazo de issei como almohada, a su izquierda se encontraba tiamat y usaba el brazo de issei como almohada, un poco más abajo exactamente a la altura de estómago se encontraba Gabriel a su derecha y seekvaira

-vaya tenía tiempo que no despertaba rodeado de tantas mujeres-dijo issei

Issei recordó como antes se despertaba rodeado de las mujeres de gremory, después sintió todo el odio que tenía por gremory

-quisiera exterminarlos-

Después de decir eso, issei sintió como las chicas comenzaron a despertar

-buenos días-dijo issei

-buenos días-contestaron las 4 chicas

Rápidamente y en orden, ellas le dieron a issei el beso de buenos días su forma de hacerlo fue rosseweisse, tiamat, Gabriel y finalmente seekvaira, después de eso ellos rápidamente se cambiaron la pijama a ropa casual y bajaron a desayunar

Cuando bajaron las demás prometidas de issei ya se encontraban viendo la televisión, aparecer los estaba esperando

Issei se acercó a un sillón y se sentó junto a asseylum quien sonreía felizmente esperando el desayuno

-issei ¿Cómo te va en el trabajo?- pregunto asseylum

-los problemas nunca se acaban-respondió issei-¿y tú como vas en la escuela asseylum?-

-bien gracias a seekvaira-san, irina-san y ravel-san quienes me han ayudado-respondió asseylum

Bueno la mayoría de las chicas de issei le ayudaban a asseylum ya que no sabía mucho de la tierra y al parecer se llevaban muy bien con asseylum, así que ella y eddelrittuo iban todos los días con issei

Por su lado eddelrittuo le había pedido a las chicas y a las encargadas de la comida de la mansión de issei que le enseñaran a cocinar los platillos de la tierra, cosa que las chicas aceptaron

Después del desayuno oleg llego a la casa de issei, el castaño vio cómo su guardaespaldas llego muy agitado y le pido que se fueran a un lugar más privado

-con issei-

Oleg e issei salieron de la casa y se subieron al carro que trajo oleg

-¿A dónde vamos oleg?-pregunto issei

-a ningún lugar-respondió oleg -¿recuerdas a la misión que me mandaste?-

-claro, era destruir y sacar los datos de una fortaleza de los templarios-

-esto fu lo que encontramos-

Oleg le entrego a issei una Tablet con todos los datos que robaron de los templarios

-¿Qué hay con estos datos?-

Pero de la nada en la pantalla de la Tablet aparecieron dos logotipos conocidos por issei

-no puede ser-

-en la información que robamos decía algo de que "gracias a la ayuda del clan demoniaco gremory hemos avanzado en nuestras investigaciones"-dijo oleg

-llevame de vuelta a la casa-dijo issei

-mansión de issei-

-¡RIAS!-grito issei

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto rias sorprendida

-necesito ver a tu hermano-dijo issei con un tono frio-Gabriel ve por Michael, rose ve por Odín-

-está bien-dijeron las mencionadas

Todo el sequito de rias pudo ver como issei tenía una cara de furia que ni él podía controlar, de la nada llego el grupo de issei pero lo que más les sorprendió a todos los presentes es que ellos tenían equipadas sus armaduras spartan

\- Serafall ven con migo-dijo issei

-claro-

-una hora después-

Los líderes de las fracciones aliadas habían llegado a la sala de reuniones en la base de los saints, todos estaban confundidos porque issei los quería ver, una vez que issei entro junto a Serafall y su grupo armado todos se callaron

-los eh reunido a todos ustedes por una razón-dijo issei-quiero que el líder de los ángeles, el líder de los caídos y el líder de asgard estén enterados de esto-

-¿de qué nos tenemos que enterar issei-kun?-pregunto Michael

-de esto-

En la pantalla comenzaron a aparecer planes de ataque hacia los saints, los atacantes obviamente eran los templarios, pero todos se sorprendieron al ver el símbolo de gremory

-¿quiero respuestas Sirzechs?-grito furioso issei

-yo no sé nada de eso-respondió Sirzechs

Todos los presentes estaban sorprendidos por las imágenes que acaban de ver y por el tono de issei

\- Sirzechs esto puede ser considerado una declaración de guerra en contra de los saints-dijo Odín

-issei-kun…Odín-dono investigare lo sucedido-dijo Sirzechs con nerviosismo

-escucha bien Sirzechs…te doy dos horas para que investigues si ni yo personalmente iré al inframundo a buscar las respuestas…recuerda que no voy a ir solo-dijo issei muy furioso

Issei se dirigía a la puerta para dejar la sala cuando se acordó de algo

-y llevate a tu hermana y su sequito si no quieres que les pase algo malo en cuanto informe a los saints-

Sirzechs solo empezó a temblar de miedo, el miedo que le provocó el líder de los saints, así que se fue rápidamente al inframundo

-laboratorio de kinzie-

Después de la reunión issei se dirigió al laboratorio para ver los crio tubos que tenían los templarios en su poder, estos crio tubos tenían personas con las cuales hacían experimentos

-vaya ¿Qué quieren hacer los templarios?-pregunto issei

-no lo sé pero encontramos algo interesante-dijo kinzie

Ambos comenzaron a caminar unos metros hasta que quedaron enfrente de un crio tubo que contenía a una niña pequeña pero muy conocida por issei

-ophis…no es su contraparte…. ¿cómo se llamaba?-dijo issei

-si tu no lo sabes menos yo-dijo kinzie

-como sea… ¿Cómo fue posible que los templarios la capturaran?-

-creemos que es gracias al objeto que tiene en el pecho-

La contra parte de ophis { _la cual no recuerdo el nombre_ } tenía en el área del pecho una especie de araña de metal con una gran gema de color rojo

-pero que recuerde ella debe de ser infanta ¿no?-

-no, no lo es ya que para serlo necesitaría devorar a la diosa dragón ophis-

-¿así que tiene un límite de poder?-

-sí, lo mejor para nosotros sería encontrar a ophis y hacer que la devore, también creo que sería mejor que trataras de que se uniera a los saints

-tratare-

Issei observo su reloj y vio que apenas habían pasado 10 minutos del tiempo que le dio a Sirzechs para que investigara

-kinzie…voy a ir a la brecha dimensional a buscar a ophis-

-jefe ¿está seguro?-

-sí, no te preocupes Ddraig me ayudara ¿verdad socio?-

[Cuenta con migo]

-Ddraig ¿Qué tengo que hacer?-pregunto issei

[Solo colocate el balance breaker]

-ok-

[¡BALANCE BREAKER DEL DRAGON GALES!]

-¿y ahora qué?-

[Solo mueve tu mano izquierda en el aire como si estuvieras cortando algo]

Issei hizo exactamente lo que Ddraig le dijo y creo una pequeña abertura dimensional por la cual paso

-brecha dimensional-

Issei se encontraba flotando en la nada

-y ¿ahora que putas hago?-

[Fácil solo concentrate en el poder de ophis]

-ok-

Issei comenzó a concentrarse en el aura que sentía cuando estaba cercas de ophis

-la encontré-

De la nada issei fue cambiado de locación hasta un gran plano de rocas y montañas, issei rápidamente desplego sus alas y comenzó a volar con dirección al norte

-¿Por qué carajos no estoy en frente de ella?-

Issei continúo volando por unos minutos hasta que comenzó a ver algo de color rojo y jodidamente grande

-¿el gran rojo y ophis están juntos?-

Ophis se encontraba sentada en la cabeza del gran rojo el cual estaba aparentemente dormido, pero ambos voltearon a ver a issei en cuanto sintieron su presencia

-issei…Ddraig ¿Qué hacen aquí?-pregunto ophis

-ye estamos buscando ophis-respondió issei

-¿para qué?-

Sé que ustedes dos han de estar al tanto de lo que pasa en el mundo sobrenatural así que no entrare en detalle…ophis ¿quieres volver a ser infinita?-dijo/pregunto issei

-si quiero volver a serlo-

-bien entonces vámonos-

Issei tomo la mano de ophis quien hizo una gran sonrisa al saber que volvería a tener su poder…o tal vez era porque issei la tomaba de la mano, pero el castaño recordó algo

-gran rojo-

El dios del sueño volteo a ver a issei una vez más

-necesito preguntarte algo-dijo issei en un tono respetuoso

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?-hablo el gran rojo

-¿tú puedes tener premoniciones?-

-claro que si…tú también debes de poder tenerlas ya que tienes algo de mi poder-

Issei abrió demasiado los ojos ya que recordó de golpe aquella premonición en donde los saints eran fácilmente superados por alienígenas

-¿Cuántas veces has acertado?-

-mmmm….el 99% de las veces-

-si yo tuviera una ¿Cuál sería el porcentaje de que se cumpla?-

-yo diría…que en un 90%-

Ahora si issei estaba muy asustado al saber que su premonición se podía cumplir, él inconscientemente comenzó a temblar

-¿Qué pasa issei?-pregunto ophis hasta que pensó el porqué de las preguntas-tu ¿ya tuviste una?-

-si-

Ambos dioses abrieron los ojos muy sorprendidos ya que pensaban que issei nunca manifestaría el poder del gran rojo, los dioses le pidieron que les contara todo con lujo de detalle, así que issei lo hizo

Al terminar el relato de issei, los dioses no sabían que decir

-issei sí que la tendrás difícil-dijo ophis

-si-

-pero no te preocupes…nosotros te ayudaremos-dijo el gran rojo-yo me uniré a la fracción de los saints ya que de ellos depende nuestro futuro-

-issei…cuenta con migo-fijo ophis

Issei sonreía y decía "gracias" pero lo que le sorprendió a issei es que el gran rojo se rodio de una gran aura y comenzó a serse más pequeño hasta quedar un poco más alto que issei

-vaya hace mucho que no adoptaba mi forma humana-

La persona en frente de issei era un hombre de unos 35 años, su cabello era rojo puro, tenía músculos que no llegan a ser exagerados además de vestir con un traje que parecía caro de color negro con corbata roja

¿Nos vamos?-

-s-s-si-dijo issei saliendo del shock

El gran rojo abrió en brecha dimensional por donde los tres dragones pasaron hacia el mundo humano

-oficina de issei-

Habían pasado casi 2 horas desde que issei se fue, así que sus chicas estaban aburridas sin él, pero todo cambio cuando vieron la brecha dimensional formarse en medio de la oficina de la cual salieron 3 personas, las chicas solo identificaron a dos

-issei…ophis… ¿Quién es el?-pregunto serafall

-él es el gran rojo –respondió issei

-kinzie lleva a ophis con su contra parte-ordeno issei

-si jefe…ophis-sama por favor sígame-

-¿y rias?-pregunto issei

-aun no regresa-respondió seek

Issei saco su teléfono celular y marco a un número

-Johnny prepara la flota de los caballeros prometeos-

*….*

Issei colgó su teléfono mientras invitaba a sentarse al gran rojo quien estaba un poco sorprendido por estar en la base de los saints

Unos minutos pasaron e issei fue informado de que la flota estaba lista para salir en cualquier momento, cuando el símbolo de gremory apareció en frente de el ya que era una llamada holográfica

-lord gremory ¿ya tiene la respuesta?-

*si issei-kun…nosotros los gremory declaramos nuevamente la guerra a los saints*

Parece ser que el deseo de issei se volvió realidad: exterminar a los gremory, el sello de gremory despareció e issei pudo ver los rostros sorprendidos de sus prometidas

-informale a Michael-dijo Gabriel

-yo informare a mi padre-dijo sona

-yo también-dijo ravel

-y yo-dijo seek

-rose tu informale a Odín-dijo issei

-si mi amor-

Issei comenzó a caminar hacia la ventana a ver la gran flota de los caballeros prometeos quienes eran más despiadados que los mis mismos saints, esta fuerza representaba el 10% de la flota total de los saints y las naves prometes no eran 10 o 20…eran miles de naves que si se junta con la de los saints más la de los ex caballeros orbitales serian millones de naves y de soldados

-¡la exterminación de los gremory ha empezado!-dijo issei con una cara sádica

-fin del capítulo-

 _ **¡Espero que le haya gustado el capítulo de hoy!**_

 _ **¿Qué les pareció?**_

 _ **Dejen sus comentarios y recomendaciones**_

 _ **¡Nos vemos en la próxima!**_

 _ **PD: perdón por las faltas de ortografía**_


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo 15

"la guerra final contra los gremory"

-habitación de aldnoah-

Aldnoah, se había enterado de que issei utilizaría a los caballeros prometeos en su lucha en contra de gremory, así que él quería darle una recomendación a issei

[ _ **Reclamador, tengo una idea que le ayudara a aumentar el número de prometeos**_ ] dijo aldnoah

-¿Cuál es?-

[ _ **Podría fabricar un compositor para que usted convirtiera a los demonios enemigos en prometeos**_ ]

-¿Cómo?-

[ _ **Con la ayuda del compositor usted puede hacer que cualquier forma de vida en la "tierra" se compuesta a nivel cibernético y pueda ser introducido a un promete y servirle a usted**_ ]

-en resumen, puedo hacer que los gremory me obedezcan-

[ _ **Si**_ ]

-muy bien hazlo-dijo issei-¿cuánto te tomara?-

[ _ **Un día**_ ]

-está bien de mientras yo "jugare un poco con los gremory-

Issei se retiró de la habitación para observar en el cielo la gran flota prometea que se preparaba para partir en cuanto issei diera la orden

-consejo de los saints-

Los lugartenientes de issei estaban reunidos esperando a su líder para iniciar con la estrategia contra los gremory, cuando todos ellos menos se lo esperaron issei entro con una gran sonrisa

-parece que planeas algo-dijo King

-sí, aldnoah me acaba de informar algo-respondió issei

-eso lo dejamos pare después-dijo akuto

-bien comencemos-dijo issei

En la mesa apareció un holograma del territorio gremory en el inframundo, este holograma también decía exactamente las posiciones actuales de todo el ejército gremory, así como su armamento

-qué bueno que dejamos un par de martillos del alba en el inframundo-dijo issei

-te dije que sería buena idea-dijo inaho

-dejando eso atrás, el ejército de gremory mejoro todas sus defensas así como consiguieron mejor arma neto-dijo kinzie

-estas armas son exactamente como las que usa abstergo, también hemos identificado a su ejército principal en el territorio gremory-dijo matt

-¿así que reforzaron las defensas con ayuda de los templarios?-pregunto issei-¿algo más?-

-sí parece ser que ellos esperan al ejército principal de los saints, así como paso la última vez-dijo kira

-se llevara una gran sorpresa al saber que serán los prometeos quienes los atacaran-dijo fujiko

-si pero también debemos aprovechar que el ejército principal de abstergo estará ocupado, hay que atacarlos en el mundo humano-dijo junko

-en eso tiene razón issei, así acabaremos con dos de nuestros enemigos-dijo Oleg

-ok ¿Qué les parece si hacemos esto?, los saints atacar a nivel mundial a abstergo y serán dirigidos por King y Oleg-dijo issei- mientras que yo y Johnny nos encargamos de los gremory

-entendido-respondieron todos

-armería-

Issei se colocaba su armadura spartan y comenzaba a recordad todo lo que había vivido desde que rias lo cambio por otro

-así que volví al principio-dijo issei

Issei recordaba muy bien su aplastante victoria en contra de los gremory hace tiempo

-como quisiera que mis chicas estuvieran aquí antes de mi partida-

Las chicas de issei aún no volvían de reportar la declaración de guerra de los gremory a sus respectivos líderes

-jefe estamos listos-dijo Johnny con su armadura spartan lista

Issei tomo su casco y se lo puso, el comenzó a caminar junto a Johnny por un gran pasillo que de la nada comenzaron a aparecer armas de las paredes

Issei y Johnny tomaron un rifle de asalto { _el rifle de asalto de halo 5 para los que ya lo haya jugado si no lo han hecho dejare un link final y en mi perfil_ }

(Ddraig ¿estás listo?) Pregunto issei

[Claro que si socio, acabemos con los estúpidos gemorys] respondió Ddraig

(¡Claro que sí!)

Issei se encontraba bajando por un elevador, una vez que este abrió las puertas vio como sus soldados lo despedían con un típico saludo militar

-¡a la batalla guerreros saints!-grito issei

-EEEEEEHHHHH- gritaron los soldados mientras elevaban su puño al cielo

Issei, Johnny, inaho y akuto se subieron al pelican que los llevaría a su nave de batalla

-gremory-

Sirzechs se encontraba se encontraba sentado en un trono en el castillo gremory, junto a él se encontraba su padre lord gremory, ambos vestían armaduras militares con el logotipo de los gremory

-¿Por qué declararon la guerra?-preguntaba venelana

-por qué se nos dio la gana-respondió lord gremory

-¿Qué demonios les paso?-pregunto grayfia

-nada somos los mismos, solo que abrimos los ojos y nos dimos cuenta que podemos derrotar a los saints-respondió sirzechs

Grayfia, venelana, rias y su sequito se encontraba encadenados a algo que parecían ser cruces, las cadenas evitaban que usaran su poder en contra de los dos hombres mayores de gremory

-padre, hermano si hacen eso, issei volverá a odiarme más de lo que ya lo hace-dijo rias con lágrimas y furia

-cállense-dijo lord gremory

-guardias llévenlas al calabazo junto a la servidumbre-ordeno sirzechs

-los medios de comunicación están en su lugar y asegurados-dijo un soldado

-hoy transmitiremos a todas las fracciones la derrota de los saints-dijo lord gremory

-con issei-

Issei se encontraba en el puente de su amada nave, la infinity, ellos iban en el desli-espacio para ingresar más rápido al inframundo y tratar de tomar por sorpresa a los gremory

-issei ya mero llegamos-dijo inaho

-todo el mundo a sus puestos de batalla-ordeno issei

Inmediatamente todos los soldados comenzaron a correr en diferentes direcciones mientras que por toda la nave se escuchaba una alerta de preparación

Las naves prometeas también comenzaron a prepararse para salir del desli-espacio

-cercas del territorio gremory-

Había varios reporteros y su respectiva cámara para grabar la "derrota" de los saints por parte del ejército de los gremory

Todos ellos estaban custodiados por los soldados de los gremory

-¡miren en el cielo!-grito una señora

Rápidamente todos enfocaron sus cámaras hacia la ruptura desli-espacial de donde comenzaron a salir las naves de los prometes más la infinity, de todas las naves iban saliendo más naves casas para comenzar con un bombardeo y debilitar la defensas de gremory

No solo eso, grandes "robots" de color blanco con morado apareció de la nada de atrás de los soldados de gremory y comenzaron con la masacre

Lo que ninguno de los "espectadores" de la batalla se espero es que junto a ellos aparecieran unos "perros" también de color blanco con morado y comenzara a matar a sus escoltas, ellos disparaba de por la boca { _si no han jugado halo 4 o 5, no se preocupen dejare un link con las imágenes de los soldados prometeos al último o en mi perfil para que puedan consultarlos, también dejare las armas que mencionare en este capítulo y en los siguiente_ }

-con issei-

Issei se encontraba en el hangar junto a Johnny, inaho, akuto quienes todavía se preparaban para salir a la batalla

-¡están listos!-pregunto issei

-si-

-en marcha-

Todo el equipo se subió al pelican y despegaron a la batalla

-gremory-

\- sirzechs-sama, no son los mismos soldados de los saints-reporto un soldado

-¡¿Qué?!-grito sirzechs

-mire esto por favor-

El soldado hizo aparecer una pantalla en frente de sirzechs quien pudo observar a los "robots" masacrando a sus soldados fácilmente, después esa pantalla tomo a la infinity y sirzechs pudo ver claramente como un pelican se acercaba al castillo

-arriba del castillo-

Issei ya se encontraba sobrevolando el castillo gremory, él y su equipo estaban listos para saltar

-a matar-dijo Johnny

Los cuatro spartans saltaron en caída libre con dirección al castillo gremory, gracias a los propulsores de sus trajes ellos podían cambiar de dirección fácilmente

Muchos soldados enemigos trataron de "derribarlos" pero les fue inútil ya que si no fallaba por metros sus disparos, ellos eran abatidos por los prometeos

-armas fuera-ordeno issei

Rápidamente su equipo tomo sus armas de su espalda y comenzaron a "frenar" su caída gracias a sus propulsores, ya que ellos "cayeron" donde había muchos enemigos, ellos comenzaron su masacre

-elimínenlos-ordeno Johnny

Rápidamente ellos dispararon contra sus enemigos que trataron de defenderse pero fue completamente inútil ya que ellos eran mejores que los gremory en el asunto de "disparar y matar"

Una vez que "limpiaron" la entrada muchos caballeros prometeos aparecieron junto a crawlers {los perros} y unas cosas voladora llamadas watcher que ayudaba a los caballeros prometes con escudos extras, ellos también apoyaba a issei ya que él era el reclamador y estaba programados para defenderlo a toda costa

-registren todo y maten a todo el estúpido que se les interponga-ordeno issei

Rápidamente los prometeos volvieron a desaparecer, los crawlers salieron corriendo por la mansión en manadas, la mayoría de los watcher se fueron junto a los prometeos a excepción de 4 que se quedaron con el equipo de issei

-empecemos-dijo issei

-cielo-

Dado a la estupidez de los gremory la batalla o mejor dicho la masacre era transmitida en vivo por todas las fracciones

Michael, el líder absoluto del cielo estaba impresionado cuando llego Gabriel contándole lo que habían hecho los gremory, minutos después llego Uriel y les mostro la pantalla

-¿Qué es eso?-pregunto Michael mirando a los prometeos

-son las tropas prometeas de issei-respondió Gabriel

-¿de dónde los saco?-

-de cuando fue a la guerra en marte-

Michael se quedó callado por unos minutos, él estaba indeciso de si mandar apoyo a los saints o a los gremory, pero sus dudas desaparecieron cuando vio a su hermana e Irina quienes se encontraban orando en voz alta, claramente sus plegarias eran para la victoria de issei

-Uriel prepara a los soldados iremos a ayudar a los saints-ordeno Michael

-claro que si hermano-dijo Uriel con una gran sonrisa

-phenex-

-¡Qué estúpidos!-dijo lord phenex

El, su esposa y sus hijos miraban las acciones de los gremory por la pantalla, ellos se sentían decepcionados de su rey lucifer pero les preocupaba más su hija quien tenía una mirada triste por su amado issei

-riser, ruvel preparen a nuestras tropas-ordeno lord phenex

-¿a quién apoyaremos padre?-pregunto ruvel

-a los saints-

-cariño ¿Qué no eras de esos que solo les importa la apariencia ante la sociedad?-pregunto lady phenex

-ya no, solo quiero la felicidad de mis hijos-

-sitri-

Sona y serafall llegaron a su casa a informar todo lo que había pasado, pero para su sorpresa su padre ya comenzaba los preparativos para sus tropas

-padre-gritaron ambas chicas

-lo se mis lindas niñas-dijo lord sitri

-¿a quién apoyaremos?-pregunto sona

-a su prometido-

Las tropas sitri comenzaba a desplegarse al campo de batalla, también se les unieron los soldados y guardias personales de la reina demonio para apoyar a los saints

-agares-

De todos los clanes demoniacos que pensaban unirse a la batalla y apoyar a los saints, los soldados de agares fueron los primeros en empezar a movilizarse hacia el campo de batalla

-ya mero llegaremos, prepárense-ordeno lord agares

-si señor-

(Solo esperame mi issei-kun ya mero este a tu lado en batalla) pensaba seek

-Gregory-

Los ángeles caídos se sorprendieron mucho al ver la transmisión de la guerra que se llevaba acabo en el territorio gremory, ellos como muchos de los clanes demoniacos potaron por ayudar a los saints, así que rápidamente comenzaron a movilizar a sus tropas e inclusive liberaron a kokabiel de su prisión, le contaron la situación y este acepto rápidamente ya que estaría nuevamente en una guerra, ya que esto era lo que más decimaba, también azazel contacto con vali y su equipo para pedir apoyo y estos aceptaron

-asgard-

Al igual que los caídos, los asgardianos rápidamente comenzaron los preparativos para movilizar a sus ejércitos, inclusive el dios Thor acepto el ir y apoyar el ataque de los saints, Odín también estaría presente en la guerra y se aseguraría de la victoria de los saints

-dragones-

Ophis y el gran rojo habían ido al territorio de los dragones en el inframundo, una vez que ellos le contaron la situación a tannin el llamo a los líderes de cada tribu para informarles, raramente todos ellos aceptaron en ir a ayudar a los saints, ya que ellos dejaron de ser humanos y pasaron a ser dragones así que para los dragones, los saints eran hermanos y todos dijeron "entre los dragones nos apoyamos así que ayudemos a los saints"

-con issei-

Issei y su equipo ya se acercaban más y más hacia el corazón de el enemigo, pero ellos pararon en seco cuando muchos círculos mágicos aparecieron en frente de ellos, sin dudarlo un solo segundo ellos apuntaron sus armas hacia los círculos

Para suerte de los otros los círculos mágicos eran de comunión, todos los círculos mágicos pertenecía a las persona que apoyaba a issei y los saints

-issei-kun, los ángeles apoyaremos a los saints-dijo Michael

-igual nosotros los caídos-dijo azazel

-el clan phenex está a tus ordenes issei-san-dijo lord phenex

-al igual que el clan sitri-dijo lord sitri

-los estrategas y soldados de agares esperan tus ordenes-dijo lord agares

-los soldado de la reina demonio leviatan esperan sus órdenes-

-el clan beal te apoyara-

-los asgardianos hemos llagados listos para derrotar a los gremory-dijo Odín

-los dragones también te ayudaremos-dijo tannin

Y muchos más clanes demoniacos y una que otra fracción más llegaron con sus soldados para apoyar a los prometeos de issei, lo que issei no se esperaba es las naves principales de los saints también aparecieron

-no te olvides de nosotros jefe-dijo Oleg

-los vers destruirán a todo el que se atreva a dañarnos-dijo Rayregalia

-maestro estamos listas-dijo tiamat

Cuando issei y los chicos voltearon así ataras, ellos pudieron observar a las chicas de issei con armaduras de batalla, bueno rosseweisse permanecía en el puente de la infinity pero se comunicaba con issei por medio del comunicador

-continuemos donde nos quedamos-ordeno issei

-si respondieron TODOS los que apoyaba a issei y los saints

-fin del capítulo-

 _¡Espero que le haya gustado el capítulo!_

 _PD: perdón por mis faltas de ortografía_


	17. Chapter 17

Capítulo 16

"masacre de gremory"

El ejército de los saints junto a sus nuevos compañeros de batalla continuaron con su ataque hacia las defensas de gremory quienes no se doblegaban ante la cantidad de enemigos que tenían enfrente de ellos

Al no tener a issei ni a Johnny comandando el ejército principal, los demás lugartenientes dejaron a rosswiesse a cargo de él ejército, claro que ella se encontraba en la infinity dando órdenes a diestra y siniestra

-campo de batalla-

En el campo de batalla, más exactamente debajo de las naves saints, se encontraban miles de soldados que combatían y masacrando a los gremory

*acaben con ellos* ordeno rosswiesse

-¡si señora!-

Los soldados saints y vers vaciaban sus cartuchos en los gremory quienes no se quedaban atrás y respondían el fuego

-¡maldita sea la hora en la que los templarios les dieron armamento humano!-dijo pierce

Pierce se había unido al combate como líder de los batallones más importantes de los saints, claro que la tenía puesta su armadura spartan

-¡Avancen!-

Los saints comenzaron a avanzar haciendo que los gremory retrocedieran lentamente, claro que muchos no lo lograron y fueron abatidos por los saints

*no importa que armamento tengan, ellos igual mueren con o sin él* dijo King

-si pero tú la tienes fácil al pilotar un _katapharkto-_

 _Efectivamente varios katapharktos atacaban a los gremory y estos lanzaban su poder demoniaco o misiles tratando de detenerlos pero le era imposible_

 _*_ pierce deja de quejarte y ponete a trabajar* dijo kinzie

-porque a todo el mundo le toca mejor armamento que a mí-se quejó pierce

Kinzie se encargaba de liderar a los brumaks quienes aplastaban a los gremory como simples cucarachas

*pierce eres mi mascota así que ponte a trabajar*dijo issei

Pierce a mala gana se puso a disparar nuevamente sacando toda su furia por las palabras de sus amigos y su líder

-¡mueran malditos estúpidos!-grito pierce

-con issei-

Issei junto a su equipo de spartans y sus prometidas estaban el algo que parecía la sala de la mansión, ellos habían recibido a saito, kira, junko y fijiko quienes por órdenes de rosswiesse tenían que ayudar a issei

-¿Qué hacemos ahora issei?-pregunto sona

-acabar con todo esto-respondió issei

Ellos comenzaron a caminar con dirección a la habitación de reuniones de la mansión ya que sabían que ahí se encontraban los líderes de gremory y ellos eran necesarios para terminar con la guerra

-¿pero qué mierda?-dijo seek

En frente de ellos se encontraban 4 puertas que conducían a quien sabe dónde, issei sabía que para llegar a su objetivo tenía que elegir porque camino ir, pero el solo hizo una sonrisa

-chicos….-issei fue interrumpido

Una puerta pequeña se abrió violentamente haciendo que todos dirigirán su mirada, armas y poder hacia el origen del ruido, lo que hizo que se la puerta se abriera fue una chica de caballo azul con traje de sirvienta quien al parecer se ocultaba de algo

-¿Quién eres tú?-pregunto irina

-yo soy una de las ex sirvientas de gremory-respondió la chica

-¿ex?-pregunto serafall

-si el amo nos despidió en la mañana y ensero a todas en los calabozos-dijo la chica con lágrimas en los ojos-también encerró a venelana-sama y grayfia-sama-

-¿Por qué las ensero?-pregunto ravel

-no lo sé-

-cambio de planes-dijo issei

-¿Qué planeas issei?-pregunto Gabriel

-chicas vallan y liberen a la servidumbre de gremory-dijo issei sorprendiendo a las chicas-chicos con migo-

-si señor-respondieron los chicos

-maestro ¿Por qué ayudaras a la servidumbre de gremory?-pregunto tiamat

-puede que tengan información y tal vez las contrate-respondió issei-¿puedes llevarlas a los calabozos?-

-si- respondió la chica-síganme-

A mala gana las chicas siguieron a la sirvienta por una de las puertas hacia los calabozos, ellas tenían su objetivo y contar de ver a issei sonreírles lo cumplirían sin importar que

-¿Cómo actuaremos?-pregunto Johnny

Issei se quedó callado por unos momentos para tratar de formar un plan diferente al que ya tenía hace unos minutos

-johnny, akuto va a la derecha-ordeno issei

-¿así que nos dividimos en equipos?-pregunto inaho

-si-respondió issei- tú a kira a la izquierda-

-claro-dijo kira

-ya veo será más emocionante-dijo Johnny

-saito con migo al centro-

Todos comenzaron a caminar hacia sus respectivas puertas y como había dicho issei, todos ellos derribaron las puertas de una patada y apuntaron sus armas hacia el frente

-chicos-dijo issei y todos inmediatamente soltaron una pequeña risa

-¡buena casa!-todos se desearon suerte entre si

-infinty-

Rosswiesse se encontraba en los controles de disparo de uno de los tantos cañones que tenía la mega nave de su esposo, ella disparaba a todo gremory que se ponía en su mira

-jajaja esto es por traicionar a mi esposo-dijo rosswiesse

Rosswiesse no dejaba de apretar el botón de disparar, como ella no podía ir al lado de issei por lo de su embarazo, ella decidió sacar su frustración disparando a la distancia

-eto…. Rosswiesse no crees que ya es demasiado-dijo matt

-no ellos se merecen esto y más-

-pero al jefe no le gustaría verte así-

Rosswiesse se quedó callada uno minutos ya que sabía que issei le hubiera gustado verla desatando una masacre épica y no solo jueguitos de disparo

-cierto-

-¿verdad?-

-activen el martillo del alba y deme su control total-

-con las chicas-

Ellas se encontraban bajando un sinfín de escalera, hasta que por fin lograron acabar de bajarlas y se sorprendieron al ver lo que estaba en frente de sus ojos

-¿Qué clase de juego es este?-pregunto junko

Lo que ella veía era que en los calabazos se encontraba toda la servidumbre de gremory pero en el centro de todo eso estaban venelana, grayfia y akeno encadenadas a algo parecido a una cruz

Sona no dudo más de un minuto y salió corriendo a liberar a venelana quien parecía estar muy golpeada

-¿tía que fue lo que les pasó?-

Las demás chicas comenzaron a romper las celdas donde se encontraban las demás chicas, también las ayudaban a quitarse las esposas que tenían en sus muñecas y tobillos

-¿creen que las dejaremos?-dijo la voz de una chica

Inmediatamente todas las chicas de issei voltearon a ver el origen de esa voz, ellas se llevaron una gran sorpresa al ver de quien era esa voz, cierta castaña no podía decir nada ya que quedo muda

-¡xenovia!-grito ravel

Al lado de xenovia se encontraba Asia quien traía consigo un rifle de asalto humano y comenzó a apuntarles a las chicas

-¿Asia?-dijo irina todavía en shock

-por orden de la familia gremory nosotras seremos las que las maten-dijeron ambas chicas

Sin dudarlo un poco habas gremory comenzaron dispara en contra de las recién liberadas que no tuvieron de otra más que refugiarse dentro de las celdas para evitar ser alcanzadas por una bala

-chicas acaben de liberar a la servidumbre-dijo fujiko

-nosotras nos encargamos de ellas-dijo junko

-si- respondieron las demás que continuaron con su tarea

Ambas spartans corrieron hacia las gremory evitando sus balas, una vez enfrente de ellas, las spartans les dieron un puñetazo en toda la cara haciéndolas atravesar la puerta

-¡hoy morirán!-dijeron las spartans

-con johnny-

Johnny y akuto saltaban por unos pasillos que al aparecer recibieron un impacto de algún crucero ya que estaba muy devastado

Cuando por fin lograron salir de la zona deteriorada ellos pudieron observar a dos personas en frente de ellos, dos chicos rubios, uno con una espada en mano y el otro con dos pistolas

-¡ellos!-dijo akuto

-esperábamos a issei-sempai-dijo Gaspar

-lo siento pero no somos el-dijo johnny

-lo sabemos ustedes son los perros falderos de issei-dijo kiba

Si previo aviso a algún movimiento raro, Gaspar comenzó a dispar en contra de los dos spartans quienes se cubrieron en las paredes de la puerta

-yo me encargo del niño bonito y tú de la niña-dijo johnny

-ya que-respondió akuto

Johnny guardo su arma y saco una espada de laser con la cual el despedazaba a sus enemigos, akuto solo respiro profundo y coloco su dedo en el gatillo

-¡ahora!-

Akuto fue el primero en disparar haciendo que Gaspar tuviera que cubrirse, johnny salió a toda velocidad hacia kiba quien aduras penas pudo bloquear el ataque

-veras que meterte con nosotros fue un gran error-dijo johnny

Kiba solo trataba de golpear a johnny con su espada, lo que johnny noto es que esta forma de pelear de kiba era totalmente torpe y dado a que él lo entreno un poco sabía perfectamente que tipo de técnica usaba kiba

(Alguien los controla) pensaba johnny (que importa lo voy a matar de todos modos)

Akuto seguía presionando a Gaspar que al parecer nunca paso por su mete utilizar su arte sagrado en contra de los dos spartans

Akuto al ser más velos que Gaspar logo ponerse a su lado dándole un culetazo con su arma haciendo que esta callera al suelo golpeándose la cabeza

-hasta nunca idiota-dijo akuto

Akuto acerco su rifle de asalto a la cabeza del pequeña niña y con el corazón frio que tenía el jalo el gatillo haciendo que una bala perforara la cabeza del gremory matándolo rápidamente y sin dolor

-¡ahaahaa!-se escuchó un grito de dolor

Al escuchar el grito proveniente del otro lado del campo de batalla, akuto pudo ver como johnny le había cortado los brazos a kiba quien estaba de rodillas en frente de johnny

-tu vida acaba ahora-dijo johnny

Johnny coloco su espada laser en el cuello de kiba, de un bruco movimiento de muñeca él le corto la cabeza a kiba y a su cuerpo le coloco una granada haciendo que este estallara en miles de pedazos

-¡que rápido acabo!-dijo johnny

-si en esta sala solo estaban ellos quiere decir que tenemos que seguir buscando a los líderes de gremory-dijo akuto

-vamos-dijo johnny caminando por donde entraron

-con kira-

Kira e inaho se encontraron el alguien que no esperaban que se les pusiera en el camino

-¿Qué esperan para atacar sempais?-pregunto koneko

-si son saints ¿no?-dijo lord gremory

Los dos spartans al ser del tipo táctico estaban haciendo su estrategia para su ataque que mataría a ambos gremory sin tanto esfuerzo

-inaho tu encargate del líder de gremory y yo de la torre de la perra-dijo kira

De los dos kira era el que tenía más resistencia y fuerza así que él se encargaría de la torre de la perra, ellos así se referían a rias desde la primera traición que hizo

-está bien-dijo inaho

Inaho desenfundo dos pistolas, activo sus propulsores y corrió hacia lord gremory logrando taclearlo contra el suelo, posteriormente comenzó a golpearlo con mucha fuerza haciendo que su cabeza comenzara a enterrarse en contra del suelo

Por su lado kira estaba a la defensiva ya que koneko había sido más rápida que él, ella lanzaba puñetazos a diestra y siniestra pero kira al tener todas las mejoras genetista de un dragón, él podía bloquear los golpes fácilmente

Inaho no se lo pensó dos veces, él tenía la oportunidad perfecta para acabar con lord gremory así que él no desaprovecharía eso, el coloco su pistola en medio de los ojos de lord gremory que estaba un como ido por los golpes del spartan

-con esto el pilar gremory finalmente terminara en la extinción-dijo inaho

En la sala se escuchó el eco del sonido de una bala entrando por un cuerpo, kira volteo hacia su compañero y vio que él había acabado con la vida de uno de sus objetivos

Kira hizo la cabeza hacia atrás y le dio un cabezazo a koneko, ambos spartans comenzaron a disparar en contra de la nekomata pero le fue imposible darle ya que era muy rápida

-¡mierda se escapó!-dijo kira

-deja si sale está perdida de todos modos-dijo inaho viendo por una ventana

Kira miro por la ventana curioso por ver lo que veía su compañero de armas, es se sorprendo ante la espléndida vista

Un campo de batalla post apocalíptico donde ángeles y caídos unían sus lanzas de luz para acabar con una gran cantidad de demonios de gremory

-vaya es casi una postal-dijo kira

-"querido instructor, un saludo desde el inframundo donde la fiesta de patear culos continua" –dijo inaho

-"atentamente los estrategas kira e inaho"-dijo kira

-con issei-

Issei y saito se encontraban caminados por un pasillo lleno de cadáveres los cuales tenían cientos de perforaciones gracias a las balas de los dos jóvenes

-estos son los guardias personales de lucifer-dijo saito

-si eso quiere decir que él se encuentra cerca-dijo issei

Ambos spartans comenzaron a caminar, pero de la nada fueron detenidos, por disparos enemigos que decía que los refuerzos de gremory llegaron

Issei y saito comenzaron a disparar mientras se cubrían

-intentemos algo nuevo-dijo issei-¡prometeos a mí!

Los watcher que seguían a saito e issei comenzaron a lanzar un láser blanco hacia el suelo, después de un segundo de lanzar ese láser varios crawlers aparecieron disparando en contra de los gremory

-sí que son eficaces-dijo saito

-ni que lo digas-

Los crawlers habían acabado rápidamente con los gremory y ahora e peleaban por ver quien se ¿comía a los cadáveres?, cuatro crawlers estiraban a un demonio de sus extremidades hasta que lograron arrancárselas

-se parecen a ti en lo sanguinario-dijo saito

-sigamos nuestro camino-dijo issei

Al ver que su líder avanzaba los crawlers comenzaron a seguirlo como si lo protegieran del enemigo

Una vez que issei y saito llegaron a otra puerta ellos sin dudar entraron rompiéndola de una patada, ellos quedaron en shock por lo que presenciaron

-issei-kun te esperaba-dijo sirzechs

-¡tú maldito!-dijo issei

Sirzechs se encontraba sentado en su trono de lucifer pero el tenia al alguien es sus piernas, para ser más exactos él se encontraba violando a alguien muy conocida por issei

[Socio, ella tiene su mete destrozada ya no podrás hacer nada por ella] informo Ddraig

Rias gremory se encontraba encadenada al trono de su hermano, ella estaba con su vista ida, su cuerpo estaba desnudo y su hermano no paraba de violarla y apretarle los pechos, issei pudo ver como de la intimidad y del miembro de sirzechs salía sangre

-¡te matare! dijo issei con mucha furia en sus palabras

-fin del capítulo-

 _¡Espero que le haya gustado el capítulo!_

 _PD: perdón por las faltas de ortografía_


	18. Chapter 18

Capítulo 17

"la composición de Gremory"

-órbita terrestre-

Varias naves prometeas se encontraban protegiendo algo que estaba siendo montado en otra nave que la transportaría al inframundo para ayudar a issei con los gremory

Aldnoah había estado haciendo el "compositor" el cual permitía componer el alma de un ser vivo a nivel cibernético para después introducir su alma en un caballero Prometeo al servicio de issei

También aldnoah había convencido a issei de que lo usara en contra de los gremory para asegurar la victoria de los Saints , también le advirtió que una vez que el compositor fuera disparado todas las tropas Saints y aliadas deberían retirarse con anticipación del capo de batalla para evitar que ellos también fueran compuestos

-con issei-

Issei seguía viendo a sirzechs con rabia y odio puro, por su lado sirzechs parecía tranquilo como de costumbre

-¿Por qué hiciste eso con rias?-pregunto issei con clara furia

-porque yo lo quería-respondió sirzechs

Sirzechs ya se había levantado de su trono y su había subido sus pantalones, issei y saito estaban listos para matarlo

-issei, acabemos con el-dijo saito

-si-

-issei no me digas que ¿aun sentías algo por rias?-pregunto sirzechs

Sirzechs tenía una cara de sicópata total, esa mirada era de alguien que se dejó corromper por el poder, pero ¿Qué objeto tuvo el poder de corromper la mente de sirzechs lucifer?

Issei pensaba que él había estado en contacto con un fruto de el edén que tenía los templarios pero luego recordó que al ser un objeto "sagrado" los demonios no podían tomarlo

-¡a ti que mierda te importa!-grito issei

-jajajaj mucho como veras, mi hermana está rota-

Issei ya no aguantaba más, a pesar de que él no quería a rias, el no pudo evitar que su mete le mostrara todos los buenos momentos que pasa a su lado

Saito quien veía todo sabía que issei aun tenia algunos sentimientos con la pelirroja que estaba tirada en el suelo repitiendo "issei" a cada segundo, esto causo que el comenzara a tener una gran sed de sangre

-¡Te matare! ¡Te matare! ¡Te matare!-repetía issei

Issei no aguanto más y materializo su boosted gear y comenzó a cagarlo con una gran cantidad de poder

[Dragón Shoot]

El gran torrente de energía logro atinarle a sirzechs haciéndolo estrellarse en contra de la pared, los crawlers al ver lo que hizo issei, estos comenzaron a disparar en contra del pelirrojo

Sirzechs al verse en desventaja opto por salir volando por la ventana, pero al ver que varias naves Saints podían atinarle decidió bajar al suelo haciendo que los crawlers salieran en su persecución

-issei-dijo saito al ver a su amigo

Issei se estaba acercando poco a poco a rias, aunque el casco spartan no dejaba ver el rostro de issei, saito sabía bien que él estaba llorando

Issei se retiró al casco y lo coloco en el suelo, el tomo a rias y la levanto un poco haciendo que esta lo viera, él pudo ver como sus ojos no tenían alguna luz

-issei…issei…issei- decía rias

Issei abraso el cuerpo de rias con mucho amor, el comenzó a acariciar la cabeza de ella

-lo siento rias-dijo issei

[Socio] dijo Ddraig

-gracias a ti estoy en este mundo-dijo issei

-tú me salvaste de raynare-

Issei a cada minuto se le rompía la voz y la abrazaba más fuerza

-a pesar de que te prometí que te protegería-

Issei estaba más que furioso por lo que sirzechs le hiso a rias

-tú me dijiste que era nuestro destino estar juntos –

Issei tomo su pistola de su funda y la coloco en la cabeza de rias

-tal vez en esta vida no pudimos estar juntos-

Issei recordó como kaito arruino toda su relación con rias

-¡te prometo que en nuestra próxima vida así será!-

Issei finalmente jalo el gatillo de su pistola haciendo que una bala atravesara limpiamente el cráneo de rias matándola al instante

Issei dejo el cuerpo de rias con mucho cuidado en el suelo, tomo su casco y se lo coloco

-issei ¿Qué pienzas hacer?-pregunto saito

[Boost]

Se escuchó como Ddraig le dio poder a issei, saito entendía la indirecta y comenzó a seguir a issei

-¡vamos por ese cabron!-

-con junko y fujiko-

Ambas spartans seguían peleando en contra del alfil y caballero de gremory teniendo una clara pelea con ellas

-¡¿Por qué no mueren?!-grito xenovia

-al amo no le gustara si fracasamos-dijo Asia

Las spartans por su lado no parecían tan cansadas como las gremory quienes ya casi no podían respirar, junko se enfrentaba a xenovia y fujiko a Asia

-creo que es hora que acabemos-dijo fujiko

-claro tenemos que reunirnos con issei rápido-dijo junko

Junko saco una espada laser y comenzó a correr en dirección a xenovia la cual estaba a la espera del ataque, junko y su watcher comenzaron a dirigirse hacia Asia quien disparaba a lo loco y de manera desesperada

-¡te tengo!-dijo junko al detener el ataque de xenovia

Junko sin pensarlo dos veces corto a Durrandal en dos, después corto el brazo derecho de xenovia, ella saco su pistola y la coloco en medio de los ojos de su oponente y simplemente disparo

Asia miro sorprendía el cuerpo sin vida de xenovia caer al frio suelo, ella se desconcentro en su oponente y le dio la oportunidad perfecta para matarla

-¡adiós enana!-dijo fujiko

Fujiko lanzo un hechizo de fuego haciendo que Asia comenzara a gritar de agonía, después coloco su escopeta en la cabeza de la rubia disparando a quema ropa haciendo que miles de pedazos salieran disparados a diferentes lados de la habitación

-volvamos con las demás-dijo junko

-si estoy cansada-dijo fujiko

Ellas comenzaron a dejar la habitación donde fue su batalla en contra de las gremory, una vez que ellas llegaron con las demás se sorprendieron al ver a una persona

-¿tú eres la reina de rias?-pregunto junko

-si-contesto akeno

-chicas al parecer los lideres gremory fueron corrompidos por algo-dijo sona

-si ellas ya nos dijeron todo lo que sabían-dijo ravel

Las dos spartans votaron a ver a las dos esposas de los líderes de gremory viendo como estas estaban tristes y ellas miraban a un pequeño pelirrojo que al aparecer estaba inconsciente

-¿y ese niño?-dijo fujiko

-él estaba encerrado en la celda-dijo tiamat

-es el hijo del rey demonio-dijo seek

-señora gremory ¿Por qué los líderes de gremory iniciaron la guerra?-pregunto junko

-no lo sé-respondió venelana-solo sé que mi hijo coloco un potente hechizo de control en todo el sequito de mi hija-

Junko y fujiko pensaron en cómo fueron atacadas por las dos piezas de rias y de cómo las mataron

-chico ¿se han encontrado con el sequito de rias gremory?-pregunto fujiko por el comunicado

Ella puso su comunicador para que pudieran escucharlo todas las que se encontraban en los calabozos del palacio gremory

*si, inaho y yo nos topamos con lord gremory y la torre de rias gremory*dijo kira

-¿y que paso?-

*nos enfrentamos y matamos al líder gremory, la torre se nos escapó…la estamos cazando de momento*

-entendido-

Las chicas de issei vieron como venelana no soltó lágrimas por su esposo recién asesinado, al parecer ellos ya no tenían una relación estable desde hace tiempo

*Johnny y yo nos enfrentamos al alfil y caballero rubios…y si antes de que preguntes los matamos*dijo akuto

-¿issei, saito?-

*issei y yo nos topamos con rias y sirzechs…rias murió*

Esas últimas palabras hicieron que sona, venelana, grayfia y la servidumbre de gremory comenzaran a llorar sin intenciones de parar en un buen rato

*será mejor que lo vean…estamos cazando a sirzechs*

Saito mando el video que se gravo haciendo que fujiko lo transmitiera, todas quedaron en shock al ver lo grabado por ambos hombres quienes en estos momentos cazaban a sirzechs gremory

-¡no puede ser!-dijeron grayfia y venelana

*issei dice que ordenen una evacuación…parece ser que en verdad usara el compositor*

Rápidamente Irina uso el comunicador para que la infinity mandara pelicans de evacuación

-con issei-

Él ya se encontraba en su estado balance-breacker y ya sabía en qué dirección iba sirzechs

[Socio, al parecer…]

-¿Qué pasa Ddraig?-

[Al parecer estas en un estado de furia en el cual puedes usar mi verdadero poder]

-¿verdadero?-

[Si, el que tenía antes de ser sellado, si liberas la Juggernaut Drive tendrás poder de sobra para matar al lucifer]

-entendido-

Issei sabía que se había alejado de la zona donde se llevaba acabo la guerra, así que no dudo en contactar con su arma final

-aldnoah ¿si disparas el compositor me afectaría?

 **[** _ **No reclamador, ni a usted ni al tipo al cual está dando caza y mucho menos a las tropas prometeas**_ **]**

-al habla issei, ordeno que los Saints y sus aliados se retiren de la cercanías del palacio gremory-

*si señor* se escucharon múltiples voces por el comunicador

*issei ¿Qué planes?* pregunto hazazel

-usar una nueva arma, solo que no diferencia de aliados y enemigos-

*entonces ¿si nos quedamos nos matara?*pregunto Michael

-esa arma solo afecta a los orgánicos, mis prometeos no lo son así que cubrirán la retirada de todos nuestros ejércitos-

*entendido*

Issei hiso contacto visual con su objetivo al cual tenía planeado matar de la manera más lenta y dolorosamente que el pudiera

[Dragón Shoot]

El disparo de issei logro darle a sirzechs en la espalda haciendo que este se estrellara en contra del suelo, issei aterrizo unos metros en frente de el

-¿Cómo aumentaste tu poder?-pegunto sirzechs

Sirzechs salía del cráter que había hecho al momento de estrellarse, el tenia leves heridas de donde salía sangre

-mi poder sigue siendo el mismo que cuando estaba con ustedes, solo mejore mis reservas mágicas-respondió issei

-ya veo-

-¡¿Por qué te dejaste corromper por el poder?!-pregunto issei furioso

-eso no te importa-

Sirzechs comenzó a cargar su poder de la destrucción y se lo lanzo directo a issei, pero para desgracia de sirzechs, el watcher de issei coloco un escudo enfrente de él absorbiendo el ataque por completo

Issei por su lado sonrió victorioso y elevo sus manos a la altura de sus pectorales, sirzechs sabía lo que issei usaría para acabar con el

" _Yo aquel que Despertara..._

 _A los dos dragones Celestiales que robaron el principio de la Dominación de Dios..._

 _Yo me río del "Infinito" y desprecio el "Sueño"..._

 _Yo me convertiré en el Dragón Rojo de la Dominación..._

 _Y yo te hundiré en las profundidades del Purgatorio Carmesí"_

 _""_ _Juggernaut Drive_ _""_

La armadura de issei se convirtió en su totalidad en un dragón de color rojo

Este dragón desapareció de la vista de sirzechs y apareció delante de él dándole un fuerte puñetazo y después una fuerte patada en el tórax

Sirzechs logro lanzar más poder de la destrucción en contra de issei pero paso exactamente lo que paso anteriormente, así que él decidió destruir el watcher de issei, pero el dragón lo dejaría hacerlo

Sirzechs sintió como issei volvió a parecer en frente de él y logro darle un fuerte golpe con la cola de dragón que la tenía haciendo que sirzechs vomitara mucha sangre y que perdiera su ojo derecho

-¡te matare!-dijo issei

Sirzechs comenzó a ver el verdadero poder que issei siempre mostraba a sus enemigos y el inconscientemente comenzó a temblar en frente del dragón rojo

-¿?-

Una mujer pelirroja se encontraba despertando en una hermoso lugar, ella se encontraba acostada en el pasto verde cuando comenzó a levantarse ella pudo ver una cascada y flores de muchos tipos

-¿Dónde estoy?-pregunto la mujer

Ella comenzó a caminar en busca de alguien pero solo se encontraba ella, de la nada

-¡rias!-dijo la voz de un hombre

Rias volteo a la dirección de donde había escuchado la voz que tanto extrañaba y que era de la persona que tanto amaba

-¡issei!-grito rias

Ambos jóvenes se abrazaron con todo el amor del mundo, rias por su lado comenzó a llorar ya que ella sabía bien que era el issei que era su peón y no el líder de los saints, él era el issei que ella misma "mato"

Issei dejo de abrazar a rias, tomo su mano y ambos comenzaron a correr hacia delante, de repente ella pudo ver como todo su sequito se encontraba en frente de ellos con sus alas desplegadas y volando

-¡vamos a continuar con nuestra aventura!-dijo issei

Ambos jóvenes dejaron de correr y desplegaron sus alas para comenzar a volar con rumbo al horizonte en compañía de las demás

-cielo del inframundo-

Desde la brecha desliespacial, apareció unas cuanta naves que parecían estar escoltando a otra más grande la cual traía la arma final de los saints

 **[** _ **Reclamador, hemos llegado al objetivo**_ **]** dijo aldnoah

*!Empieza!*

 **[** _ **Entendido**_ **]**

De la nave central comenzó a abrirse de la parte de popa de ella comenzó a salir un cañón que comenzó a cargarse soltando algunas articulas de color naranja

-con issei-

En frente de issei se encontraba arrodillado sirzechs quien ya no tenía su brazo izquierdo, ni su ojo derecho, por todas lados del cuerpo salía mucha sangre, pero él tenía una mirada de odio extremo hacia issei

-los gremory fueron derrotados-dijo issei

-no hemos perdido, mientras mi ejercito siga de pie…seguiremos atacando a los saints-dijo Sirzechs

-tu ejercito es ahora mío-dijo issei

Issei tomo a sirzechs y lo hiso mirar en dirección a hacia su palacio, del cielo comenzó a caer un gran rayo de color naranja el cual destruyó por completo el palacio gremory

-con los soldados de gremory-(minutos antes)

Con la retirada repetida de los saints y sus aliados, los soldados de gremory comenzaron a reagruparse y a atender a los heridos

Todos ellos pensaron que los saints lograron eliminar a sus líderes y por eso ellos se retiraron de la batalla, todos los sobrevivientes comenzaron a festejar por que los avían dejado vivir

-¿Qué es eso?-pregunto un soldado

Ese soldado miraba al cielo, en el cual se formaba un punto de color naranja, al ver esto los demás soldados dirigieron su vista al cielo muy curiosos cuando

El punto naranja comenzó a acercarse muy peligrosamente hasta que impacto en contra del palacio gremory y comenzó a destruirlo

-¡corran!-

Muy tarde la onda expansiva del rayo comenzó a dirigirse muy rápido a sus alrededores, lo raro en cuando pasa por cada una do los soldados estos no sintieron nada

-¿Qué demonios?-

-aahahahahaha-

Los soldados escucharon los gritos de agonía y vieron como varios de ellos comenzaron ser desintegrados dejando solo su ropa y su esqueleto

Y así fue como poco a poco el ejército gremory desapareció

-con issei-

-¡viste tu ejercito despareció!-dijo issei

Sirzechs no decía nada, él estaba en shock por lo que cavaba de presenciar

*jefe, no lo mates…podría utilizarlo como rata de laboratorio *dijo kinzie

-¡pero!-

*lo sabemos jefe*dijo matt

Varios caballeros prometeos y crawlers se colocaron detrás de issei, como si esperaran la orden de destrozar a sirzechs miembro por miembro

Issei tenía que tomar una decisión, hacerlo sufrir con muchos de los experimentos raros que solían hacer matt y kinzie o desmembrarlo con la ayuda de los prometeos y matarlo de agonía

Issei se acercó a sirzechs, lo tomo del cuello y lo asecho a su cara

-y ahora ¿Qué elijare?-dijo issei

-fin del capítulo-

 _¡Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo!_

 _¡El destino de Sirzechs está en sus manos! ¿Qué es lo que elijaran los lectores?_

 _La muerte casi instantánea o la tortura por ser rata de laboratorio_

 _Las únicas que quedan de sequito de rias son: akeno quien se encuentra en custodia de los saints y koneko ¿Qué quisieran que haga con koneko?_

 _¡Espero su respuesta en Review o PM!_

 _PD: perdón por las faltas d ortografía_


	19. Chapter 19

Capítulo 18

"tranquilidad después de la guerra"

Issei se acercó a sirzechs, lo tomo del cuello y lo asecho a su cara

-y ahora ¿Qué elijare?-dijo issei

Lanzaderas comenzaron a llegar a la zona donde issei y sus prometeos se encontraban, en estás lanzaderas venían sus amigos y sus chicas, quienes estaban preocupados por issei

Issei al ver como se acercaban, finalmente tomo su decisión

-si te mato miembro por miembro, nos sufrirás como lo hiso rias-dijo issei-¡caballeros sujétenlo!-

Dos caballeros prometeos aparecieron detrás de sirzechs y lo tomaron con su brazo que parecía espada y comenzaron a cortarlo levemente para evitar que tratara de huir

-issei, toma esto-dijo saito

Saito traía unas esposas que eran especiales, ya que interferían con algo en el cerebro que hacía que los seres sobrenaturales les fuera suprimido su poder, sin importar que tan fuerte fuera su poder

Issei las tomo, se asecho a sirzechs y le dio una fuerte patada en la cara, después tomo sus brazos y los esposo detrás de su espalda

En eso las lanzaderas habían aterrizado y las chicas de issei salieron corriendo hacia el

-maestro, finalmente termino-dijo tiamat

-si-respondió issei

Rosswiesse se acercó a issei y lo beso amorosamente, haciendo que las demás chicas comenzaran a soltar su aura del poder de los celos

-¡es hora de irnos!-ordeno issei a sus soldados

-¡si señor!-

Todos comenzaron a abordar las lanzaderas o los pelicans que habían llegado a recoger a la mayoría de los soldados que tuvieron que salir corriendo para que el compositor no les diera

Las chicas de issei decidieron ir rápidamente a la casa ya que ellas estaban cansadas, ya que no estaban acostumbradas a ver tanta masacre, por su lado issei y su equipo se subieron al pelican que llevaría a sirzechs a la infinity para que los científicos locos comenzara a "torturar" al nuevo sujeto de pruebas de los saints

-momentos antes-

Inaho y kira se encontraban saltando por unas rocas y se encontraban lejos del palacio gremory, ellos habían escuchado la orden de retirada de parte de issei y rosswiesse

-parce ser que la torre de rias gremory se nos escapó-dijo inaho

-que decepción-dijo kira-los chicos se burlaran de que se nos escapara-

-no, si no les decimos-

-pero ¿Cómo justificaremos que estamos demasiado lejos del área de combate?-

-fácil, escapamos por la orden de issei-dijo inaho con una sonrisa inocente-sí que llama al pelican de extracción

Kira se comunicó con rosswiesse para que esta les mandara un pelican que los llevaría a la infinity y darían su reporte completo a issei

El pelican no tardó mucho en recogerlos y se fueron directo a su nave, lo que ellos dos no sabían es que a unos metros se encontraba la torre de rias, ella estaba de rodillas mirando al vacío, en sus ojos tenia lagrimas como nunca

-¿Por qué hice eso?-se preguntó koneko

Koneko había salido del control que sirzechs tenía sobre ella, también ella había comenzado a recordar todo lo que había hecho y lo que le habían ordenado

-shirone-

Koneko había escuchado es voz y callo dormida, siendo atrapada por su hermana mayor quien al parecer vino por ella

-es hora de irnos-

-hangar da la infinity-

Un pelican se encontraba aterrizando en una de los muelles de la nave, el pelican abrió su rampa trasera y dos solados de las saints salieron de ella, seguidos de...

-¡jefe!-dijo Johnny

-¡hola!-dijo issei

Issei bajo por la rampa, seguido de sirzechs quien venía esposado y de sus amigos, todos ellos venían escoltando a sirzechs para entregárselo a los científicos

Venelana y grayfia estaban presenciando como sirzechs estaba en mal estado y como era escoltado por los saints, ellas lo fulminaban con la mirada

-grayfia, madre- dijo débilmente sirzechs

-yo no sé quién eres-dijo fríamente grayfia

-mi hijo murió a manos del líder de los saints-dijo Venelana

Issei miraba sorprendido a las dos mujeres, y en parte comprendía el dolor por las cuales estas sentían, así que decidió ayudarlas

-¡llévenselo!-ordeno issei

Saito rápidamente empujo a sirzechs con su arma, sirzechs estaba muy sorprendido y devastado ya que las únicas dos personas que lo podían ayudar lo acaban de abandonar por issei

-¿están bien?-pregunto issei a las dos mujeres

-no, perdimos todo por la codicia de esos dos hombres-dijo Venelana

-ahora solo estamos nosotros tres-dijo grayfia

-cuando veníamos, rosswiesse me informo del estado de millicas {o milicas como se escriba}-dijo issei

-sí, él está grabe por romper el hechizo de control mental-dijo Venelana preocupada por su nieto

-tranquila, Venelana-san ya ordene que lo traten con el método que fuera necesario-dijo issei

Venelana y grayfia se sorprendieron por lo que issei dijo ya que sabían que el debería odiar a los gremory y ellos siendo parte del recién extinto pilar, la actitud de issei debería ser diferente con ellas

-¿Por qué nos ayudas issei-san?-pregunto grayfia

-él es un niño y no tiene la culpa de las decisiones de su padre-

-pero él es un gremory-dijo Venelana

-aun así, él es inocente de todo lo que su padre hizo-

Las dos ex gremory comenzaron a entender que issei no odiaba por odiar a las personas, si no que el odiaba solo al que es necesario odiar

-¡muchas gracias issei-san!-dijeron ambas mujeres

-no hay de que-dijo issei- sirzechs ¿trato de controlar a su propio hijo?-

-sí, pero el de alguna forma logro romper el hechizo y trato de pelear en contra de su padre-dijo grayfia

\- sirzechs lo derroto y lo dejo en pésimo estado, después lo dejo en el calabozo junto a nosotras-dijo Venelana

-¿y qué hay de akeno?-pregunto issei

-con ella fue lo mismo-

-entendido-

Un soldado saint le dijo algo a issei, y este sonrió

-mande a preparar habitaciones para ustedes, si necesitan ir a la enfermería díganle a el-señalando al soldado-que las lleve ya que no saben el camino-dijo issei sonriendo

Las dos mujeres se sentían agradecida con issei, ya que él iba a curar a su nieto/hijo con los recursos de los saints, también les había dado un lugar donde quedarse momentáneamente sin pedir nada a cambio

-si me disculpan, aún tengo que resolver problemas-dijo issei

Issei comenzó a caminar hacia donde se encontraba King quien tenía un Tablet en su mano y se la entregó a issei

-más tarde, casa de issei-

Issei había recibido un menaje de Irina y seek, al parecer ellas querían verlo en cuanto llegara a casa, en cuanto llego rápidamente fue a la habitación de seek pero el abrir la puerta se llevó una gran sorpresa

Tanto Irina como seek se encontraban solo en ropa interior, también se encontraban en la habitación especial para evitar que Gabriel e Irina cayeran

-bienvenido issei-kun-dijeron ambas

Issei estaba sorprendido y editado por ver a sus dos mujeres en frente de él queriéndolo provocar a que tuviera sus típicos ataques de lujuria

-chicas-dijo issei

Irina se acercó y tomo la mano derecha de issei, por su lado seek tomo la izquierda y lo comenzaron a jalar hacia la cama

-nosotras también-dijo Irina

-queremos ser tomadas por ti-termino seek

Irina fue la primera que tomo a issei y lo beso apasionadamente, su beso duro hasta que a ambos les falto el aire y cuando se separaron hubo un leve hilo de saliva que conectaba sus bocas

Seek fue la siguiente pero su beso fue cargado de lujuria extrema, incluso mayor que la de issei, ambas chicas empujaron a issei haciendo que callera en la cama

A una velocidad increíble ambas chicas le retiraron por completo la ropa a issei quien a su vez les quito la poca ropa que tenían quedando los tres totalmente desnudos

Cuando ellos meno se lo esperaron ellos ya se encontraban en plena acción y en la siguiente poción

Issei estaba sentado en el borde de su cama mientras seek se movía de arriba abajo, Irina estaba sentada en la pierna derecha del dragón, rozando su intimidad y sintiendo que su muslo era cubierto por los líquidos de Irina, quien besaba con tranquilidad a seek

Dos de sus mujeres que lo amaban con fervor, issei no pudo pensar en algo mejor mientras lamia los pechos de seek con desesperación y su mano jugaba con la intimidad de seek

Issei comenzó a mover sus caderas para profundizar el contacto con Irina, sin dejar de atender a seek, ambas, demoño y ángel se miraban sonrojadas mientras que su excitación les obligo a besarse con mucha pasión, oyendo los gemidos de placer del hombre por el cual cayeron enamoradas y compartían es ese momento, de la nada decidieron cambiar de posición

Ahora Irina se encontraba apoyada en sus manos y rodillas, lamiendo la intimada de seek, mientras era penetrada por issei quien estaba hundido en su lujuria, issei también no dejaba de atender a seek a la cual no dejaba de basar y masajear sus pechos

Los tomaba con fuerza mientras exploraba la cavidad de la albina con su lengua, ambas chicas liberaban gemidos de placer que reciban de issei, de la nada issei comenzó a ser más brusco con ellas y se rodia de su aura de poder de dragón, el cuerpo de issei comenzó a calentarse mientras una fina tela de poder cubría rodeaba a los tres y las chicas comenzaron a sentir una cambio

El aura de issei hizo que sus cuerpos fueran más sensibles y cuando issei comenzó a lamer los pechos de seek para instantáneamente atraparlos con sus dientes en una sonrisa de lujuria, Irina sintió el extremo placer en todo su vientre mientras issei llenaba su interior por completo, la demonio y la ángel liberaron un grito mientras que al mismo tiempo llegaron a su clímax

Issei sintió cuando las paredes de Irina lo estrujaron de manera muy placentera e instintivamente comenzó a moverse con mayor velocidad haciendo que Irina soltara una gran cantidad de gemidos

Seek también comenzó a gemir cuando issei quedo echado debajo de su intimidad, issei logro asaltar a seek con su lengua mientras seguía embistiendo a Irina, quien solamente podía apoyar sus manos en el pecho de issei para tratar de mantenerse erguida

Ambas chicas se miraba sonrojadas , mientras acercaban sus rostros para poder volver a besarse y dejar a sus lenguas jugar con su campanera, pero en un acto de lujuria extrema sus manos se colocaran en los pechos de la otra, masajeándolos con descaro y aprontándose los pezones para excitarse mutuamente

Irina ya no podía resistir mucho más y termino con un grito de placer para quedar echada en la cama en un intento de recuperar el aliento, cosa que aprovecho issei para poder embestir a seek

-kkkyyyaaa….issei-kun-gemía seek-¡te extrañe mucho!-

-yo también-dijo issei sin reducir la velocidad-¡no puedo vivir sin ustedes ya que las amo y son mi luz!

Seek se sentía feliz por escuchar las palabras que issei dijo, por lo que no pudo hacer otra cosa que conectar su boca con su amado issei, también se concentraba en tratar de apretar los músculos de su intimidad, arrancándole un gemido de placer a issei

Irina veía como su amado issei colocaba a seek bocabajo para continuar introducciones en ella, haciendo que mira gimiera más que antes

-seek-dijo Irina mientras abría las piernas y las flexionaba levemente frente a ambos, para deja su intimidad en frente de la demonio-¡también tienes que excitarme!

La demonio sonrió lujuriosamente mientras que su lengua se dirigió a la intimidad del ángel, y todo sin dejar de ser penetrada por issei

Seek se hallaba echada bocarriba con Irina sobre ella, sus intimidades estaban juntas e issei se decidía colocar su miembro en el punto de roce, tocando los puntos sensibles de ambas chicas

Issei tuvo una idea, introdujo sus dedos dentro de las chicas, jugando con sus intimidades y con sus segundas cavidades al presionar suave mente su dedo índice

Al sentir el contacto, tanto seek como Irina sintieron sus piernas fallarles e issei pudo ver como la excitación de ambas aumentaba hasta el punto de que los tres se vinieron

Los tres chicos al ya no poder aguantar más, se acomodaron en la cama para descansar y recuperar fuerzas, de la nada la puerta de la habitación comenzó a abrirse dejando ver a las tres primeras chicas de issei quienes estaban sonrojadas y excitadas

-amor… yo también quiero recibir tu amor-dijo la excitada de rosswiesse

-yo también issei-kun-dijo Gabriel sonrojada ferozmente

-maestro ya no resisto más sin ti-dijo tiamat

Issei solo sonreía forzadamente mientras que las dos chicas con quienes acababa de tener sexo se levantaron y se sentaron en la cama viéndolo con una sonrisa

Issei también pudo ver como rosswiesse cerraba con seguro la puerta y comenzaba a desvestirse junto a las otras dos

-esta noche nos compensaras-dijo Gabriel

-de los días que no estuviste junto a nosotras-dijo tiamat

Las cinco comenzaron a acercarse a issei con una sonrisa de lujuria total en sus rostros

-vamos mi lindo esposo-dijo rosswiesse

-¡esta noche no normaras!-dijeron todas

-al día siguiente-

Issei se comenzaba a despertar y observo como estaba rodeado de sus chicas quienes dormían con una sonrisa en sus rostros por lo que habían hecho anoche

Él se levantó sin hacer ruido y sin hacer que se despertaran por el movimiento que hizo al salir de la cama, tomo su uniforme y se lo puso para poder salir de la habitación

Al salir de la habitación issei fue rápidamente a la cocina se preparó el desayuno y dejo el desayuno de todas sus chicas preparado, después partió a la base de los saints para ver cómo se encontraba el estado de su "prisionero"

-base de los saints, enfermería-

Issei se dirigía a la enfermería ya que King le conto que el vicegobernador de los ángeles caídos Barakiel quería hablar con el respecto al estado de si hija akeno

\- Barakiel-san, su hija se encuentra siendo tratada por todos los golpes que recibió-dijo issei

-ese maldito de lucifer-dijo con odio Barakiel

-tranquilo de él nosotros nos encargaremos-

-más les vale-

Barakiel dejo a issei y se dirigió a la habitación donde se encontraba akeno, pero no sin antes decirle algo a issei

-en cuanto akeno se despierte me la llevare a Gregory-

-no lo evitaremos, estas en todo tu derecho como su padre-

Barakiel sonrió y continúo caminando, por su lado issei comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria a la que Barakiel había tomado

-issei-san buenos días-dijo Venelana con una sonrisa

-buenos días Venelana-san-dijo issei

-¿Qué haces por aquí?-

-vine a hablar con Barakiel, el padre de akeno-

-¿así que él se llevara a akeno?-

-si-dijo issei-¿Cómo esta millicas?

-se encuentra mejor, pero ni grayfia ni yo sabemos cómo actuara después de que despierte-Venelana comenzó a llorar

Issei al ver esto, no soporto ver a la mujer llorar, así que el la abrazo cariñosamente haciendo que la castaña se sorprendiera pero correspondía el abrazo y llorara con mucho sentimiento

-tengo una propuesta para grayfia-san y usted-dijo issei

-deja el "usted"-dijo Venelana con un puchero adorable-¿Cuál es esa propuesta?-

Issei comenzó a caminar a la habitación de millicas, Venelana al ver la seriedad de issei comenzó a seguirlo, una vez dentro de la habitación las dos chicas esperaban ansiosamente lo que issei les diría

-grayfia-san, Venelana-san… déjenme cambiarle la memoria a millicas-dijo issei

Las dos chicas se sorprendieron ante lo que escucharon, lo pensaron unos minutos y llegaron a la conclusión de que sería mejor para millicas olvidar todo lo sucedido

-¿Qué tanto le borraras la memoria?-pregunto grayfia

-toda, la remplazare con una nueva—respondió issei

-¿Cómo lo harás?-pregunto Venelana

-con la ayuda del gran rojo-

-¿qué pondrás en su memoria?-

-casi lo mismo, solo lo hare pensar que su padre lo abandono y ustedes tres se unieron a los saints hace mucho tiempo antes de que el naciera-

-¿eso quiere decir?-dijo grayfia sorprendida

-que ustedes ya son parte de los saints, también tendrán una casa en kouh y una paga-

Issei prácticamente les daba la oportunidad de iniciar una nueva vida con los saints, ellas olvidarían su pasado y no estarían solos ya que al parecer issei las apoyaría

Venelana sintió algo en su pecho que no había sentido desde hace años, ya que ella desde hace años no amaba al que era su esposo y solo estaba con él por no quedar mal en frente de sus hijo, ahora venía issei y hacia que se sintiera como la primea vez que se enamoro

Grayfia se sentía agradecida hacia issei, el cual hacia todo lo posible por ayudar a su hijo con sus heridas, a la vez sentía un poco atraída hacia él, ya que su esposo dejo de hacerle caso desde hace un tiempo

-aceptamos todo-dijeron ambas

-ok, preparare todo-dijo issei sonriendo para luego retirarse

-bajo la base saint-

Issei se encontraba en un elevador que lo llevaba a las instalaciones de tortura….de investigación, en donde se encontraban varios científicos junto a kinzie y matt

Una vez que el elevado abrió sus puertas, issei pudo ver como en una habitación que se encontraba detrás de un cristal se encontraba un pelirrojo encadenado a una cruz de metal, este pelirrojo tenía en su cuerpo demasiadas agujas y al parecer se encontraba en estado de coma inducido

-¿Cuál es su estado?-pregunto issei

-se mantiene estable señor-dijo un científico

-jefe, el espécimen está en su cuerpo, al parecer aún no ha mutado-dijo kinzie

-si, al parecer en los seres sobrenaturales el efecto es más tardado que en los humanos-dijo matt entregando una Tablet a issei

Issei comenzó a ver los datos de la investigación que llevaban a cabo matt y kinzie acerca del "paracito" una especie de alienígena que era capaz de devorar a todo ser orgánico en la galaxia y fue el responsable de que los Forerunner fueran casi aniquilados

Issei volteo a ver una especie de mesa con forma de rueda, en esta mesa se podía observar una estructura con forma de anillo que estaba en la órbita de un planta de color naranja y había muchas naves saints cercas del anillo que al parecer hacían una investigación en la superficie de este

-ahora solo tenemos que evitar que los Flood sean liberados-dijo issei con mucha seriedad- y evitar que destruyan la vida de nuestra galaxia-

-fin del capítulo-


	20. Chapter 20

Capítulo 19

"el primer contacto con el Covenant"

Habían pasado exactamente dos meses desde que los saints destruyeron a pilar gremory, el cual fue declarado como traidor en el inframundo y fue procedido a ser eliminado de la historia del inframundo por los reyes demonio a los cuales ahora les faltaba lucifer

Nada nuevo pasó durante esos dos meses, bueno solo unas cosas: al ponerle nueva memoria a millicas, este comenzó a ver a issei como un padre, por su lado Rosswiesse ahora tenía 8 meses de embarazo, además de que issei cumplió la promesa de casarse con todos sus chicas… a si sirzechs había resistido toda clase de experimentos inhumanos de parte de los científicos

Issei se había casado con: Gabriel, serafall, sona, seek, ravel, asseylum, tiamat, irina

Ahora issei se encontraba en su oficina revisando los reportes de esas extrañas instalaciones en forma de anillo que habían encontrado cercas del sistema solar y algunos de ciertas brechas desliespacial que se detectaron cercas un planeta que los saints habían colonizado para ser su el punto de reunión de todas sus fuerzas

También gracias a aldnoah, la humanidad había sido capaz de empezar a viajar otros planetas, ya sea para colonizarlo o para explotar los recursos, a pesar de que issei quería que los vers colonizaran el planeta que ellos quisieran, ellos decidieron quedare en la tierra ya que les gustaba mucho el medio ambiente de esta y cuando se presentó la oportunidad hicieron que asseylum se casara con su supremo comandante, claro que a ella le fascino la idea y acepto de inmediato

Al terminar de leer los reportes que le mandaban a issei, comenzó a leer un libro para padres primerizos ya que él seguía sin alguna idea de cómo le haría para criar a su hijo o hija, pues él no sabía ya que su esposa no le quería decir y tampoco sus demás esposas

Claro que no todos estaban tan tranquilos como el, los saints habían reforzado su frontera con el olimpo ya que estos últimamente estaban haciendo movimientos sospechosos, también habían mandado a tropas a Kioto ya que varios olímpicos habían estado cerca del lugar y yasaka solicito la ayuda de las tropas de issei

El inframundo no se quedaba atrás, después de la derrota de los gremory y de lucifer, los demonios eran propensos a ser atacados así que issei mando a Johnny y sus tropas a reforzar la defensas demoniacas

Los reyes demonio también habían solicitado algo a issei

\- flashback-

Habían pasado unas dos semanas después de lo de gremory, issei se encontraba jugando videojuegos en su oficina pero de la nada pareció un círculo mágico de color azul de donde salieron los actuales reyes demonios

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto issei

-issei-chan tenemos una propuesta para ti-dijo serafall

-¿Cuál?-

-queremos que te conviertas en el nuevo lucifer-dijo Falibium

-¡¿Qué?!-grito issei asombrado-pero aun si digo que "si" yo ya no soy un demonio-

-eso no es verdad ya que un porción de ti sigue siendo de demonio, para ser más exactos es tu alma-dijo Ajuka

-¿mi alma?-

-issei-chan, aunque tu cuerpo y sangre sea de dragón… tu alma sigue siendo de un demonio-dijo serafall

-pero tranquilo, solo queríamos informarte-dijo Ajuka

-y como ya hemos hecho nuestro trabajo, nos retiramos y esperamos que aceptes el nombre de "Issei Lucifer"-dijo Falibium

Y con esas últimas palabras ambos reyes: Falibium y Ajuka se retiraron hacia el inframundo el cual estaba hecho un caos por la pérdida de lucifer y el pilar más fuerte

-¿aceptaras?- pregunto serafall

-no lo sé-respondió issei

Serafall se acercó a su prometido y comenzó a besarlo de manera amorosa y lujuriosa, por su lado issei no dudo en corresponder el beso y coloco una de sus manos en el pecho de su prometida

-kya…issei-chan-

Issei estaba a punto de "comerse" a su prometida pero dado a que él se encontraba en horas de trabajo una maldita llamada hiso que se detuviera muy a su pesar

-fin del flashback-

-¿Qué are?-pregunto issei

[Socio, creo que deberías consultarlo con tu chicas o con alguien de tu confianza] dijo Ddraig

-entonces ¿Qué es lo que me propones que haga?-

[Yo te aconsejo que si te sientes bien al llevar el título de "lucifer" lo hagas o que simplemente te quedes como el líder de los saints]

-¿tú qué harías?-

[Te eh dicho muchas veces que los dragones somos codiciosos… en lo personal, y si pudiera, tomaría el control de las dos fracciones]

-jejeje sí que eres codicioso-

[Después de todo soy un dragón]

Issei y Ddraig dejaron de hablar ya que King entro a la oficina ya que tenía que informar a issei sobre los últimos movimientos del olimpo cercas de la frontera con los saints

-informa-

-en esto dos últimos días el olimpo ha estado muy movido ya que según nuestros espías la mayoría de los dioses están descontentos de que destruyéramos a los segadores de almas-informo King

-ok, ordena a todas las fuerzas de la frontera que entramos a DEFCON 3… ¿algo más?-

-sí, últimamente hemos detectado muchas brechas desliespaciales cercas de nuestro planeta militar Reach y otras cercas de la instalación 04 de halo-

-según aldnoah no somos los únicos en el universo así que será mejor estar preparados para cualquier "contacto" ya sea amistoso o conflictivo, ordena también el DEFCON 3-

-si jefe… ¿participara en alguna batalla si se llega a presentar?-

-no, Rosswiesse está a punto de dar a luz y no me lo perdería por una estúpida batalla o guerra-

-vaya ya no eres tan inmaduro como antes que solo pensabas en guerras… creo que serás un buen padre-

Pero a issei le comenzaron a temblar las piernas por la emoción o los nervios ya que muy pronto seria padre, pero su crisis de "¿cómo demonios hare para criarlo?" seguía muy presente en su cabeza

-tranquilo jefe lo harás bien-

Como si pudiera leer la mente de issei, King trato de darle palabras de ánimo ya que él sabía que issei no era de las personas que pensaban mucho las cosas, pero eso cambio en el castaño ya que desde que regreso de vers, issei ha estado leyendo muchos libros de paternidad

-eso espero-dijo issei-por cierto

Pero de la nada se abrió la puerta dejando ver a Pierce con una cara de nerviosismo y muy cansado ya que al parecer llego corriendo

-¿Qué pasa Pierce?

-jefe… perdimos comunicación con el planeta Onyx-dijo Pierce

-¡¿Cómo que perdimos comunicación?!-grito issei

-solo detectamos varias brechas desliespaciales, después de eso perdimos comunicación con las superficie del planeta-

-¿Qué hay de la comunicación con la flota?-pregunto King

-perdimos su señal un poco antes que con el planeta

King e issei estaban sorprendidos ante lo que Pierce dijo, ¿será una falla? O ¿que nos atacó?, eran las preguntas que rondaban por la cabeza de ambos saints

-más vale prevenir que lamentar jefe-dijo Pierce

Issei y King entendieron a lo que se refería Pierce

-King, Pierce… parece ser que antes de que me vaya de licencia iremos a Onyx… preparen una flota para salir de inmediato-ordeno issei

-Onyx, momentos antes-

Oleg se encontraba en la superficie del planeta viendo como los científicos estudiaban estructuras que identificaron como de los Forerunner

No solo eso también veía como la ciudad que la humanidad construyo en el planeta era prospera y esperaba que las demás "colonias o ciudades" de los demás planetas fueran así para un mejor futuro para las diferentes razas que habitaban la tierra

Pero lo que lo saco de ese pensamiento fue que uno de los soldados que custodiaban a los científicos se acercara a él para darle un mensaje de emergencia

-¿Qué pasa soldado?-pregunto Oleg

-señor, la base espacial ha detectado varias brechas desliespaciales cercas del planeta-respondió el soldado

-¿están seguros?-

-sí, la flota espera sus órdenes-

-diles que ordeno que…-

Dado a que el cielo estaba nublado, todos pudieron ver como de las nubes comenzaron a verse rayos y leves explosiones de color azul para después dejar ver una brecha y una nave que salía de ella

La nave de color blanco con luces azules y jodidamente enorme {para los que conocen las naves de halo es el crucero pesado del Covenant y para los que no les pondré un link en mi perfil y terminando el capítulo}

De la parte de debajo de la nave comenzaron a salir una más pequeñas {Banshee} pero en una cantidad exagerada y estas comenzaron a atacar a ciudad

La orden de Oleg fue "protejan a los civiles y maten a los alienígenas", los saints no esperaron tanto para entrar a la pelea ya que rápidamente sus pelicans, lanzaderas, ravens, y katapharktos surcaron los cielos para combatir a los enemigos o para desplegar tropas

Claro que las tropas terrestres solo fueron soldados y tanques que defendían a los civiles de las naves enemigas, claro que todo cambio cuando naves un poco más grandes comenzaron a aterrizar para desplegar a sus tropas en tierra

Estas naves {Spirit y Phantom} comenzaron a dejar a sus tropas, que claro fueron sorpresivos para los saints ya que ahora tenían que pelear en contra de verdaderos alienígenas

Algunos de los enemigos podían medir unos 2.24 metros si no es que más y parecían reptiles/humanoides portaban armaduras de diferentes colores y portaban algo parecido a rifles de asalto o espadas azules de dos picos, también había una especie pájaros/humanoides que parecían portar un escudo de color azul y algo parecido a una pistola, también unos pequeños humanoides que portaban una especie de bazuca o algo parecido a las pistolas

Pero para sorpresa de todos los saints fue que muchas gritas desliespaciales aparecieron dejando ver a un sinfín de cruceros quienes comenzaban a desplegar sus fuerzas por todo el planeta

-¡demonios!-grito Oleg

-¡señor perdimos contacto con la base espacial y la flota!-grito un soldado

Cuando Oleg miro hacia el cielo pudo ver como grandes trozos de metal con fuego caían desde la órbita, no solo eso también vio como cientos de cadáveres caían al suelo sin vida

-¿derrotaron a nuestra flota?-pregunto un soldado

-AAHHHAAGHAHH-

El grito de varios soldados fue captado por otros que cuando voltearon a ver al origen del sonido todos se quedaron en blanco y con miedo

Los saints estaban faltando con una un espada en su pecho y luego caían al suelo, luego todos miraron como unos reptiles/humanoides aparecían en frente de ellos como si nada para después acabar con su vida

Oleg pudo sentir como algo lo agarraba y lo volteaba hacia atrás para después sentir como su cuello era apretado con mucha fuerza y que lo levantaba poco a poco

-¡humanos, ustedes son una herejía para los dioses Forerunner!-

Di la nada en frente de Oleg apareció un reptil/humanoide con una espada en su mano

-¡nuestros profetas nos han ordenado su exterminio para que so se interpongan en el gran viaje!-

Dicho esto el reptil/humanoide enterró su espada en el pecho de Oleg quien fue lanzado al suelo y pudo ver como varios cruceros disparaban un rayo hacia la ciudad destruyéndola por completo

-¡por el Covenant!-gritaron los reptiles

-orbita de Onyx-

La flota de issei llego a Onyx y se llevó la sorpresa de ver varios restos de los cruceros de los saints y viendo al planeta se miraba claramente como todo estaba en llamas

Issei rápidamente ordeno el despliegue de tropas en la superficie de la tierra, sus órdenes eras "buscar y rescatar", issei decidió quedarse en la nave viendo todo por las cámaras de las armaduras de sus amigos

Pero cuando ellos llegaron a la superficie vieron todo hecho cenizas y todos los saints y civiles muertos, Saito fue el que encontró el cadáver de Oleg y en la nave issei estaba hecho una furia por la muere de su amigo

Los saints encontraron las grabaciones y a sobrevivientes que les relataron todo el ataque que se llevó en Onyx por parte de alienígenas no identificados y claramente hostiles

Issei al ver todo perdido ordeno que los caídos fueran llevados a las naves para poderles dar un entierro digno en la tierra, después solo ordeno que regresaran

-casa de issei, tres días después-

Después de regresar de Onyx, los saints honraron a sus hermanos y hermanas que fueron abatidos durante el ataque a Onyx

Issei visito a aldnoah quien le dijo todo lo que necesitaba saber hacer acerca de cada raza que aparecía en las pocas grabaciones que habían sido rescatadas, issei también comprobó como su "premonición" se hizo casi realidad ya que el lugar atacado no había sido Jacinto

Los días pasaron y los saints rastreaban ha el tal "Covenant" por varias partes del sistema solar y lo poco que habían explorado de la vía láctea

Por su parte issei se encontraba más nervioso que nunca ya que se al parecer Rosswiesse ya comenzaba a "presentir" que llagaba la hora de conocer a su bebe y sintió un escalofrío junto con emoción cuando vio a Ravel interrumpir en su oficina

-issei-sama… ¡su bebe está por nacer!-dijo la pequeña fénix

Al escuchar eso issei sintió emoción, felicidad y muchos otros sentimientos que comenzaron a manifestarse mientras caminaba hacia Ravel con una sonrisa para después caer al suelo de pura cara

-¡issei-sama!

Cuando Ravel se acercó a issei ella vio como este se había desmayado por la emoción y felicidad

-¡idiota tu hijo va a nacer y tú te desmayas!-grito Ravel

-fin del capítulo-

 _¡Espero que le haya gustado el capítulo!_

 _Sé que muchos me han estado preguntado ¿Por qué no actualizas tus historias?_

 _Bueno eso se debe a que entre en la entapa final de semestre y con tantos proyectos y exámenes mi cabeza do daba para escribir más de la cuenta_

 _Pero bueno espero ya poder actualizar las demás historias prono ya que ya estoy trabajando en sus respectivos capítulos y tal vez especiales de navidad ya que estamos en estas fechas_

 _¡Bueno si nada más que decir, nos vemos en la siguiente actualización!_

 _PD: perdón por mis faltas de ortografía_


	21. Chapter 21

Capítulo 20

"soy padre"

-pov Issei-

A pesar de que no había tomado alcohol, las fuertes emociones que sentía embriagaban y no podía describirlas con mis propias palabras además ¿Cómo poder reunir todas las pablaras de mis síntomas de felicidad, nerviosismo, miedo, pánico, paranoia y ansiedad en una sola?

No, no existen palabras exactas para definir como me siento en estos malditos momentos, pero si hay palabras que hacen eco en mi cabeza y que puedo gritar

¡VOY A SER PADRE!

Si, ya seque esto no es nuevo, pero ustedes analícenla y procésenla debidamente

¡YO! ¡YO! ¡HYODOU ISSEI! ¡VOY A SER PADRE!

El pervertido, maniático y líder de la fracción más fuete y peligrosa de la tierra y el que haría miles de holocaustos si sentir ningún remordimiento… pero..

Justo ahora

En este momento

Este día

Esta hora

Finalmente se cumplía mi sentencia de nueve meses y daba paso a los desvelos por llanto y a traer pañales y biberones todo el día con migo

Ahora que lo pienso, se el sexo con Rosswiesse era de mínimo nivel 20 ahora será de nivel 30 y aunque lo hacíamos mientras estaba embarazada, lo que le voy a hacer una vez que salgamos del hospital, no la dejara moverse por lo menos en una semana

Ahora, todo el maldito mes habíamos esperado este momento glorioso, las chicas y yo: Rosswiesse en especial, ya que cuando tenía sus contracciones, yo tenía que tomar una nave a otro planeta ya que solía hacérmela pasar mal. Pero ahora es diferente porque no me quiero perder el nacimiento de mi hijo o hija, aunque en este momento solo puedo bostezar mientras observo mi rostro ojeroso reflejado en los mosaicos del piso del hospital de los Santis y solo tengo un pensamiento: ¡tengo sueño!

-Issei… ¿quieres calmarte?-dijo Akuto

-si mareas con tantas vueltas que das-se quejó Saito

Aunque se quejaran, yo no escuchaba a nadie, ni a mis demás esposas quienes estaban igual de ansiosas que yo, pero ahora que lo recuerdo estaba tan ocupado con mi ansiedad que se me olvido que mi equipo, mis lugartenientes y los lideres de los ángeles, caídos y asgardianos también estaban en la sala de espera

¿No pensaban que estos desgraciados se quedarían con las ganas de venir verdad?

Ellos prácticamente invadieron MI base y entraron cuando menos me lo espere y hasta me quede con una moraleja: nadie debe de hacer enojar a Azazel y Michael, prácticamente se convirtieron en demonios cuando entraron por la fuerza

Pero eso era parecido a una Parodia, ya que Rosswiesse grito por el altavoz de la base "Issei, rompí fuentes" y de esa manera me levante hecho una furia de mi desmayo pero esto provocó una cadena de sucesos que ahora que analizo me causa risa ya que penas Rosswiesse soltó en micrófono las "madrinas rangers" llegaron y se la llevaron a la ala medica de la base… y yo ni siquiera pude decir nada

Claro que sería mejor no enfrentarme a las "madrinas rangers" que consisten en Venelana, Grayfia, Gabriel y prácticamente el resto de mis chicas, de esa pelea no salgo vivo ni en mis más locos sueños lograría derrotarlas

Pero finalmente logre llegar rompiendo las puertas del hospital, sé que me saldrá cara la reparación, logre ver a Grayfia y Gabriel quienes me recibieron con unas sonrisas hermosas

\- Rosswiesse está siendo preparada –dijo Gabriel

-así que debemos esperar en la sala de espera-dijo Grayfia

Y eso me trae al momento actual, es decir como técnicamente ya hice una zanja en el piso

En medio de mi desesperación, la puerta de la dichosa sala de mal se abrió y por ella salió un enano con bata de doctor, pues obvio idiota es el doctor que está atendiendo a tu primera esposa

-¡jefe, su esposa lo necesita dentro junto con otras dos personas!-dijo el doctor

-¡¿quiénes doctor?!-grite mientras corría hacia la puerta de la sala de partos

-si ella dijo que quería a las DOS madrinas-dijo el doctor mientras hiso énfasis en DOS-la primera es la señorita Venelana

Venelana comenzó a correr hacia la puerta de la sala mientras que las demás seguir esperando a que más llamaran

-y la señorita Ravel Phenex –informo el doctor

Aunque ya estaba en la sala de partos pude sentir el aura de celos y tristeza de mis chicas… ¡qué bueno que estoy aquí adentro!

Claro que cuando los tres entramos nos proporcionaron batas, cubre bocas, algo para cubrir mi cabello

-es por seguridad ise-me dijo Venelana

-me siento como un payaso-dijo muy molesto

-a veces eres un payaso-dijo Ravel mientras me sacaba la lengua, ella se encontraba al lado izquierdo de Rosswiesse y Venelana se encontraba tomando la mano de Ravel y Rosswiesse

-¿Cómo te siente?-

No pude evitar hacer una pregunta estúpida apenas vi y Rosswiesse jadeaba y gemía de dolor ocasionalmente, no dejaba de revolverse en la camilla y su hermoso cabellos se pegaba a su frente debido a la capa de sudor que hacía que brillara su rostro

A pesar de todo, ella seguía siendo hermosa como la primera vez que la vi

-¿y tú c-c-cómo crees?... siento que me voy a partir por la mitad y ese MALDITO DOCTOR NO VIENE-valla sí que se aseguró de gritar la ultimo para asustar al doctor que acaba de llegar

-sí, mi esposa tiene su carácter-murmure

\- y tu ¿Qué esperas? ¿Una invitación?-dijo mientras me pedía que tomara su mano derecha- toma mi mano, te necesito

Por un momento Rosswiesse dejo la barrera de "cualquiera que no sean la madrinas ni me toque" y se mostró tierna, solo para mí y eso me hiso feliz

Aunque ella no tenía problemas de decírmelo en la casa, en público o en cualquier lado y me saco una sonrisa en el rostro que ni yo mismo pensé que tenía; según Venelana me veía tierno y según Ravel me veía tierno y un perfecto idiota

Tome la mano de mi esposa con mi mano izquierda, y ahí fue cuando le dije adiós a la sensibilidad de mi mano ya que Rosswiesse apretaba realmente fuerte

-¡aquí vamos!-Gimió, a decir verdad apenas note cuando el doctor se puso en su puesto, pero la presencia de las enfermeras y de Venelana y Ravel de alguna manera logro calmar mi sed de sangre hacia el doctor y pensé "porque no fui doctor o ginecólogo"

Creí ingenuamente perder la sensibilidad en mi mano, pero afortunadamente no fue así; sin embargo, Rosswiesse posiblemente rompió mis huesos y mi Boosted Gear debido al su repentino aumento de fuerza en el agarre, con toda seguridad necesitare tratamiento para mi mano izquierda

-¡AAAHHH!-

-¡lo esta ha haciendo bien señorita!-dijo el doctor

-¡AAAAHHH!-

Yo realmente no sabía cómo se sentía Rosswiesse en este momento, pero según sus gritos de dolor podía asegurar que dolía más que cuando Tannin me golpeaba mientras me entrenaba

Si algo había prendido en estos meses, aunque la mayoría del tiempo me la pase en guerras, luego de ver a mi esposa en el transcurso de su embarazo era respetar a la mujeres, pues si yo me la pasaba mal con las guerras y reporte que tenía que firmar, ella debía tener el quíntuple de problemas al pasar por esto

-¡AAAHHHA!-

-ya casi, solo un poco más-dijo el doctor

-¡¿NO VE QUE HAGO MI MEJOR ESFUERZO?!-grito Rosswiesse al borde del desmayo

-¡calma Rosswiesse!-dijo Venelana

-¡pronto acabara Rosswiesse-san!-dijo Ravel

Y en medio de una bizarra escena, ocurrió lo que tanto ansiaba que pasara

-¡es un niño!-grito el doctor

-¡NO ME DIGA!-gritaron las madrinas de mi esposa la cual les agradeció con la mirada, Rosswiesse se veía que estaría fuera de combate en poco tiempo

¡Maldita sea! Yo era el único que no sabía al maldito sexo del bebe, pero ahora sé que es un niño y podre relajarme más… ¿Por qué? Porque si era niña no estaría tan tranquilo pensando en todo lo que le tendría que comprar y al ser niño las cosas se me facilitan

-quiero verlo –dijo Rosswiesse al escuchar el llanto del niño

Yo, por mi parte no podía ni mover un solo musculo

Mi hijo era hermoso

Independientemente de que estuviera bañada en sangre, era un pequeño bultito que me causaba ternura al verlo y al momento de que lo pude cargar, pude ver como sus ojos eran como los de Rosswiesse

La expresión facial de Rosswiesse cambio a una que solo había visto cuando acariciaba su vientre abultado en los últimos meses; la expresión repleta de cariño y ternura

-hola mi bebe- hablo Rosswiesse cariñosamente a mi niño, el cual dejo de llorar como si le hubiese puesto un hechizo-yo soy tu mami y el tu papi-instintivamente me acerque para ver a mi hijo en brazos de mi esposa- y ellas tus madrinas Venelana y Ravel

Pero en eso Rosswiesse bostezó

-es hora de que la mamá descanse y él bebe sea llevado a la zona de recién nacidos-dijo la enfermera-señor, pude verla cando quiera –me dijo la enfermera sexy

Cuando le iba a decir algo a Rosswiesse, me di cuenta que ya estaba totalmente fuera de combate y Ravel me miraba diciendo "¿Qué diablos esperas? Ve a presumir a todos que ya eres padre" y yo por inercia obedecí la orden, pero cuando salí y vi a todos con caras de angustia, seguro pensaron que algo malo paso, ya que ellos no sabían que paso al otro lado de la puerta de la sala de parto

-¿Qué sucedió, maestro?-pregunto Tiamat

-¿issei-kun?- Irina me miro preocupada, sin embargo, mi sonrisa de estúpido se dibujó en mi cara

Completamente indiferente ante lo que fuera a pasa de ahora en adelante y consiente de que el mundo a mi alrededor empezaba a dar vueltas, solo hacerte a decir;

-¡SOY PADRE!-

Y después azote en contra del suelo debido a que me volví a desmayar

SI, otra vez… ¿Qué diablos pasa con migo?

Pero esta vez era de la felicidad que sentía recorrer por todo mi cuerpo

Y ya después cuando me lente armare el mejor desmadre del universo

-fin del capítulo-

 _ **¡Espero que le haya gustado!**_

 _ **Y perdón por la tardanza, no crean que me fui de vacaciones… simplemente en el hospital no me dejaron meter la laptop**_

 _ **Pero bueno ya estado comenzando a trabajar en los capítulos y en una nueva historia que pensé mientras mi tortura en el hospital pasaba pero antes de publicarla daré por terminada la primera temporada de esta historia y a la vez la de la vida de un asesino, pero en esta tal vez no**_

 _ **Pero bueno ya les informare más adelante**_

 _ **Pero de una vez les informo que esta nueva historia no es de HSDXD sino que es de mi tercer anime favorito Fairy Tail**_

 _ **PD: perdón por las faltas de ortografía**_


	22. Chapter 22

"capitulo 21"

"futuro sueño"

Habían pasado cinco días del ataque a Onyx y los Saints habían recuperado todos los cuerpos de sus hermanos caídos, donde les hicieron tributo a sus acciones heroicas por defender Onyx hasta su último aliento, después del tributo los cuerpos fueron incinerados, ya que esa era la costumbre de los Saints

Pero esta vez cambio ya que Issei ordeno que con las cenizas se hicieran diamantes, ya que según él "con esto nuestros hermanos siempre estarán con nosotros, ellos serán nuestra luz en el sendero de la obscuridad". Estos diamantes fueron colocados debajo del logotipo de los uniformes de cada soldado Saint, los cuales sintieron como sus hermanos jamás los abandonaría y siempre estarían con ellos

Al sexto día de la masacre y cinco días después de que issei se convirtiera en padre, los Saints encontraron la señal del mentado Covenant, Issei se encontraba en su casa cuando le fue informado por King

-¿Qué hacemos jefe?-pregunto King después de informar a Issei

-Buscarlo, Rastrearlos y Mataros-dijo Issei con veneno en su voz

-preparare a la flota para salir de inmediato-dijo King

-entendido-

Issei comenzó a caminar hacia la habitación de su hijo donde se encontraba Rosswiesse alimentado a su bebe, Issei al verlos sentía como todos sus problemas desaparecían

-¿Qué pasa amor?-pregunto Rosswiesse

-encontramos al Covenant-respondió Issei

-ya veo-dijo Rosswiesse preocupada

Issei al notar el tono de voz de su esposa se acercó a ella y el la beso y luego le dio un beso en la frente a su hijo

-¿Qué debería hacer?-pregunto issei

-lo que creas que es lo mejor, sabes que te apoyaremos en tus decisiones-respondió Rosswiesse con una voz dulce

-eso es lo malo… antes mis decisiones no me afectaban tanto ya que con ellas los Saints progresaban… pero ahora es diferente ya que tengo una esposa y un hijo-dijo issei

-en realidad tienes más de una esposa-dijo Rosswiesse con tono divertido

-dejando eso de lado, yo cabo de dar la orden de preparar a una flota para ir contra el Covenant… pero esta vez me da miedo el liderar el ataque-dijo Issei

-amor, tu nunca sueles demostrar miedo y sé por experiencia que tu siempre aras lo mejor para nosotros-dijo Rosswiesse

-pero…-issei fue interrumpido

-eres el líder de los Saints, eres el legendario Sekiryuutei pero sobre todas las cosas eres mi esposo y eso nada lo cambiara… así que ve y mata a todos los que se oponen a nosotros, nuestro hijo Haruka y yo siempre te esperaremos- dijo Rosswiesse

-aun así, yo le daré el liderato a Johnny-dijo Issei

-entendido amor-respondió Rosswiesse aliviada

Aunque ella no dejara que Issei lo notara, Rosswiesse estaba aterrada de que Issei se fuera a la guerra contra un enemigo con capacidad de destrucción desconocida pero al final se sitio aliviada de que su decisión fuera mandar a Johnny

-iré a avisarle a Johnny y le daré las ordenes correspondientes-dijo Issei

Issei comenzó a caminar hacia la porta y dejo la habitación

-oficina de Issei, 15 minutos después-

Issei se encontraba en el balcón de su oficina, el observaba a sus soldados marchar a las cruceros sin oponerse a nada

-sigo sorprendiéndome de lo que hemos logrado-dijo Johnny

Issei voltio a ver a Johnny el cual rápidamente se puso a su lado derecho y miraba a los soldados marchar hacia los cruceros

-y pensar que empezamos como criminales y terroristas-dijo Issei con tono divertido

-sí y nos terminamos convirtiendo en los protectores de la vida de la tierra-dijo Johnny con tono sorprendido

-pero creo que eso es lo mejor que nos ha pasado-dijo otra voz

Cuando Johnny e Issei voltearon hacia la puerta del balcón vieron como King caminaba hacia ellos

-si eso creo yo-respondió Issei con una sonrisa

Aunque ellos no lo notaran muchos soldados los vieron y el mismo pensamiento pasó por su mente: el Rey Issei y sus dos caballeros Johnny y King

-Issei ¿Cuáles son tus ordenes?-pregunto Johnny

-quiero que lideres la batalla en contra del Covenant y los mandes con sus dioses-ordeno Issei con tono monótono

-entendido supremo comandante-respondió Johnny

Johnny rápidamente dejo la oficina para dirigirse a prepararse para la batalla que presenciaría

-Issei ¿Qué haremos con el Olimpo?-pregunto King

-¿Qué quieres que haga con ellos?-pregunto Issei

-han estado movilizando a la mayoría de sus ejércitos a nuestra frontera-respondió King

-¿Cuál es la flota que está resguardando la frontera?-pregunto Issei

-la séptima flota ¿Por qué?-pregunto King

-quiero que tomes el mando de esa flota y si vez que los ejércitos olímpicos entran a nuestra frontera sin permiso dispara a quema ropa-ordeno Issei

-entendido señor-respondió King

Una vez que King salió de la oficina, Issei dejo salir un suspiro de alivio claro que eso término cuando de un círculo mágico apareció una chica pelinegra

-¿ya bienes por la respuesta?-pregunto Issei

-sí, queremos saber cuál es tu decisión-pregunto la chica

Issei se acercó a la chica, la tomo de la cintura y le dio una beso apasionado en los labios, la chica paso sus brazos por el cuello de Issei y profundizo el beso que él le dio

-diles que acepto, Serafall-dijo Issei con una sonrisa

-entendido, Issei Lucifer-respondió Serafall con una sonrisa

-¿en verdad vas a hacer la guerra contra el olimpo?-pregunto Serafall

-no, a menos de que ellos la empiecen-respondió Issei

-no creo que la inicien ya que ahora también tienes a tus ordenes al ejercito de los demonios-dijo Serafall con una voz retadora

-claro nadie se opondrá a los Saints-dijo Issei con una voz feliz

Al tener que hacer su trabajo como una Reina demonio, Serafall se retiró por un círculo mágico, por su lado Issei comenzó a pensar en ciertos planes que tenía

[Compañero ¿esa es tu voluntad?] Pregunto Ddraig

Claro Ddraig podía ver fácilmente lo que el imaginaba o podía saber en qué pensaba

(Si, creare el imperio Saint) respondió Issei mentalmente

[Jajaja ¿no te conformas con ser ya un Rey demonio?]

(Parece ser que no)

[Sí que eres un dragón codicioso de poder controlar a las personas]

(¿Eso crees?)

[Jajajajajaajaja espero que puedas mantener tu voluntad oh futuro Emperador Demonio Issei Lucifer]

(Claro que lo hare)

[Pero ¿porque quieres convertir el sistema humano y sobrenatural en una dictadura?]

(Fácil, así todos podremos convivir con las demás razas de la tierra y si alguien como el Covenant intenta atacar a la tierra otra vez estaremos más preparados con un gran ejército para poder hacerles frente y garantizar la supervivencia de la tierra y de las personas que la habitan)

[Vaya, no sé si eso es muy estúpido o algo que en verdaderamente noble]

(¿Puedo contar con tu ayuda verdad?)

[Claro que si compañero]

-inframundo, sala de los reyes-

Los tres reyes demonios se encontraban reunidos y alegres de que pronto se coronaria un nuevo Rey demonio Lucifer

-¿eso quiere decir que nuestro ejército ahora forma parte del ejército de los Saints?-pregunto Ajuka

-creo que sí, muchos demonios se unirán a sus filas ya que temen el poder de ellos-dijo Serafall

-pero así garantizaremos la seguridad todos los demonios y nadie se atreverá a iniciar una guerra en contra de nosotros-dijo Falibium

-es cierto pares ser que ambos bandos nos beneficiaremos, los Saints obtendrán a más soldados y nosotros protección para nuestros civiles-concluyo Ajuka

-si… me pregunto ¿Qué habría pasado si los Gremory no hubieran traicionado a Issei?-pregunto Serafall

-Gregory-

Azazel y Shemhazai se encontraban impactados por la noticia que acabaña de recibir y al parecer nunca pensaron que eso fuera posible y que los dejaría en desventaja o pero podrían llegar a ser exterminados los ángeles caídos

La noticia era claramente de que Issei, el supremo comandante de los Saints así como el actual Sekiryuutei había sido nombrado el Rey demonio y pronto seria su coronación

-vaya nunca vi venir esto-dijo Azazel aun sorprendido

-si… de por sí ya tenemos desventaja por no haber mandado a una esposa para el de nuestra fracción-dijo Shemhazai con pesar en su voz

-sí, pero creo que ya tengo a alguien digno de ese título-dijo Azazel

-así ¿Quién es?-pregunto Shemhazai con curiosidad

-es un secreto aun-dijo Azazel con una sonrisa burlona

-cielo-

Los arcángeles estaban sorprendidos por la noticia que dieron los demonios, el líder sanguinario de los Saints se convertirá en el nuevo Rey demonio Lucifer

El supremo gobernarte del cielo Michael estaba muy sorprendido y a la vez sabía que el ejército de los demonios se funcionaria con el de los Saints haciendo que estos comenzaran a ser más poderosos

-Michael ¿Qué vamos a hacer?-pregunto un arcángel

-nada-respondió Michael

-pero el ejército de los demonios se hará mas fuerte cuando se fusione con el de los Saints-dijo otro arcángel

-no hay problema, mi marido hará lo necesario para que se controlen y no se les suba el poder-dijo una voz femenina

Todos vieron como Gabriel apareció de un círculo mágico, ella tenía una bella sonrisa que hizo que unos pocos ángeles comenzaran a preguntarse el motivo de su extrema felicidad desde que se caso

-Gabriel, espero que tu marido sepa lo que hace-dijo uno de los arcángeles mayores

-tranquilo Rafael, él sabe lo que hace-dijo Gabriel mientras ponía su mano en su vientre

-Asgard-

El padre de todos se encontraba sentado en su trono, al parecer él se tomó bien el hecho de que el joven líder de los Saints fuera nombrado Rey demonio Lucifer

-¡padre está seguro de no querer interferir!-pregunto su hijo Thor

-ya te lo dije Thor, no me importa que los demonios y los Saints fusionen sus ejércitos-respondió Odín

-¡pero…-Thor fue interrumpido por su padre

-Thor ¿recuerdas que te conté el plan del niño Sekiryuutei?-pregunto Odín

-¿el de crear un imperio?-pregunto Thor

-veo que lo recuerdas-

-sí, él quiere crear un imperio donde todas las razas del a tierra convivan pacíficamente-

-obviamente algunos no lo aceptaran, pero hay una gran cantidad de seres sobrenaturales que desean vivir en armonía con los humanos sin tener que esconderse-

-igualdad para todos… ¿es por eso que lo apoya padre?-

-sí, y si él logra crear ese imperio el será coronado como el emperador demonio y eso significa menos trabajo para mí-

A Thor no le gusto eso último que dijo Odín ya que es sabia que solo quería y a burdeles con mujeres jóvenes y bellas

-entonces, nuestro ejército se fusionará con el de los Saints ¿verdad?-

-si-

-oficina de Issei-

Issei se encontraba en su oficina discutiendo algo con los dos personas muy importante en la tierra, también se encontraba una de sus esposas con ellos

-así que… ¿me apoyaran Ophis, Gran Rojo?-pregunto Issei

-claro que sí, esto beneficiara al mundo humano y el sobrenatural-respondió el Gran Rojo

-solo que nos darás a nosotros dos título de nobleza-dijo Ophis

-claro que si-respondió Issei

(Pronto en cuanto acabe la guerra contra el Covenant y los olímpicos, abra un mundo en paz y sin guerras… si, el imperio Saints se encargara de eso) pensaba Issei mientras tenía una gran sonrisa

-Fin del Capitulo-


	23. Chapter 23

"responsabilidad"

Habían pasado dos meses desde que la noticia de que Issei tomaría el lugar del Rey Demonio Lucifer se había dado a conocer, dos semanas después de la noticia el joven líder de los Saints fue coronado frente a todos los Demonios y sus propios soldados Saints

Una vez que todo cabo, Issei no perdió tiempo y comenzó a reformar al ejercito de los Demonios para que se unieran al de los Saints en lo más rápido posible pero lo que le sorprendió fue que Michael solicito que el ejército de los Ángeles también fuera entrenado y posteriormente fusionado con el de los Saints, sin más opción Issei acepto esa solicitud

En lo que corresponde a la casi inminente guerra entre los Saints y el Olimpo, Issei decidió "dialogar" con sus dioses así que el mando a Ophis y el Gran Rojo como emisarios de "paz" para conseguir un acuerdo de no agresión por las buenas o las malas

Mientras esto pasaba, la guerra contra el Covenant no iba como se esperaba ya que lo Saints liderados por uno de los mejores generales de Issei había comenzado a perder batalla tras batalla haciendo que el Covenant comenzara a mandar flotas cada vez más cercanas a la Tierra

Al no tener que más opción, Issei decidió que los Caballeros Prometeos fuera a la guerra contra el Covenant haciéndolo retroceder junto a los Saints bajo el mando de Johnny logrando hacer que ellos se alejaran del sistema solar por tiempo indefinido ya que ellos no eran un enemigo al cual subestimar

Ahora en lo concierne al sueño de Issei él había comenzado a mover los hilos logrando que varias naciones humanas cayeran bajo su Imperio, no solo los humanos ya que varias fracciones sobrenaturales habían caído bajo el mando de Issei

Pero bueno a pesar de que tiene que pasar por todos los problemas de crear un imperio a Issei se le facilita mejor esquivar balas que hacerla de padre ya que el sigue teniendo dudad existenciales sobre eso pero poco a poco se va acostumbrado

Todo estaba normal desde que Issei comenzó a ser sus movidas para formar el imperio, sus esposas sabían que no sería nada fácil pero trataban de apoyarlo cada vez que podían o bueno eso fue hasta que…

Cuando él pensaba seriamente en ir al frente de batalla contra el Covenant fue detenido por Gabriel, Asseylum, Seekvaira y Tiamat para decirle que se encontraban embarazadas cosa que hizo que el castaño dejara a un lado su idea principal

Pero no todo fueron buenas noticias ya que Irina, Serafall, Ravel, Junko y Fujiko lo tomaron y lo encerraron en una habitación junto a ellas diciendo que él no saldría hasta que las dejara embarazadas

Ese día Issei peleo una de las batallas más difíciles y placenteras de sus vida cosa que él veía entre buena y mala, buena porque tenía todo el pacer del sexo que él quiera, mala porque él tenía que dejarlas embarazadas y sin con un hijo ya batallaba ahora que tendría más seria una pesadilla

Pero todo esto empeoro cuando el callo en la seducción de las mujeres maduras (Grayfia y Venelana) logrando que nuestro castaño se acostara con ellas y que sorprendentemente se unieran al harem del castaño sin que él se diera cuenta hasta que fue demasiado tarde

Lo que lo motivaba era que su relación con Rosseweisse seguía siendo la misma y que ella solo se apartaba de el para que las demás chicas pudieran estar séricas de él pero casi todo lo demás lo hacían juntos

Pero bueno es mejor centrarnos en nuestro castaño

-oficina de Issei-

En la espaciosa oficina de Issei se encontraban muy tranquila, demasiado tranquila ¿porque? Fácil a pesar de que Issei leía los informes de finanzas él tenía a Haruka sentado en su regazo mientras que su cabecita estaba apoyada en su estómago y él dormía pacíficamente al lado de su padre

(Este silencio me está matando pero todo sea porque mi pequeño duerma bien) pesaba Issei

[Has madurado mucho socio] dijo Ddraig

(¿Eso cree?)

[Si desde "eso" y desde que te convertiste en padre cambiaste radicalmente]

(Creo que ser padre hizo que mi mente pensara en cosas que nunca pensaría y con eso llegue a madurar)

[Si eso paso con un solo bebe me pregunto ¿Qué pasara cuando los demás nazcan?]

(No te preocupes yo también me hago esa pregunta)

[Jajaja será divertido verte dar batalla a los mocosos cuan crezcan]

(No digas eso, por mí se pueden quedar pequeños para siempre)

[Jajaja socio, ese es el ciclo de la vida]

(Naces, creses, te reproduces y mueres… ¿acaso ya quiere que muera?)

[No a tu lado me divierto mucho y suelo ver cosas que nunca imagine ver]

(¿Cómo qué?)

[Como que mi portador me lleve a dar batalla a otros planetas… eso nunca imagine que pasara]

(Ya veo)

[Por cierto se acercan Ophis y el Gran Rojo]

Antes de que pudiera contestar, las puertas de la oficina se abrieron y dejaron ver a dos personas muy conicidad por Issei

-bienvenidos-dijo Issei

-hemos vuelto-dijeron ambos dioses

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?-pregunto seriamente Issei

-al Olimpo le valió mucho que fuéramos los más fuertes de la tierra-dijo Gran Rojo

-y ellos quieren venganza por destruir el ejército de Hades-dijo Ophis

-ya veo, no que más que la guerra-dijo Issei

-lamentablemente si ya que ellos son muy testaduras-dijo el Gran Rojo

-Issei en mi opinión deberíamos dar el primer golpe a sus tropas desorganizadas y así ganaremos más rápido-dijo Ophis

-es verdad y sería más fácil hacer que varias tropas ataquen su ejército mientras que otras asaltan directamente el Olimpo y los obligan a rendirse-dijo el Gran Rojo

-ya veo y así logramos hacer que ellos sean absorbido por el Imperio Saint-dijo Issei mientras colocaba a Haruka en el porta bebes

-Ophis quiero tomes a la décima flota y ataques al ejército del Olimpo-ordeno Issei

-en seguida-dijo Ophis quien desapareció por una brecha

-Gran Rojo quiero que tomes a la legión 510 y sometan a los dioses Olímpicos

-entendido su majestad-dijo Gran Rojo

El Gran Rojo al igual que Ophis salió por medio de una brecha dimensional dejando solo a Issei y su hijo o bueno hasta que apareció Rosseweisse

-¿Qué pasa amor?-pregunto Issei

-nada es solo que Haruka tiene que comer-respondió Rosseweisse

Rosseweisse cargo a su hijo el cual despertó al sentir a su madre, ella se acercó a Issei y se sentó en su regazo para luego proceder a darle pecho a su hijo mientras que Issei pasaba sus brazos por su cintura

-corazón ¿te encuentras bien?-pregunto Rosseweisse

-solo pienso en como mi vida será un desastre con todos mi hijos-respondió Issei

-tranquilo lo hará bien Emperador Issei Lucifer-dijo Rosseweisse

-¿usted cree Emperatriz Rosseweisse?-dijo Issei siguiéndole el juego a su esposa

Con lo que Issei no contaba era que ella se sonrojaría cuando él la llamo por su nuevo título como Emperatriz del creciente Imperio Saint ya que ella todavía no se acostumbraba a ser tratada como de la realeza junto a las demás chicas

-¿sabes que aún no me acostumbro al título?-pregunto Rosseweisse aun sonrojada

-pues tendrás que hacerlo mi reina-dijo Issei

-ya que… por cierto te trago malas noticias-dijo Rosseweisse

-¿y ahora que paso?-pregunto Issei

-al parecer si embarazaste a las chicas que te faltaban-dijo Rosseweisse

-ya veo ¿algo más?-pregunto Issei

-si millicas quería pasar con tigo ya que para él eres su "padre"-dijo Rosseweisse

-si lo vez dile que puede venir a jugar cuando él quiera –dijo Issei con una sonrisa

-Gregory-

Los líderes de los caídos se encontraban en una reunión muy importante ¿de qué trataba esta reunión? Se trataba de la reciente amenaza de los Demonios, Ángeles y Saints los cuales ya habían fusionados sus ejércitos y comenzaban a ganar terreno conquistando naciones humanas y Fracciones sobrenaturales y así creando el Imperio Saint bajo la dictadura de Issei

-propongo que ataquemos al potencial enemigo-dijo un caído

-kokabiel ¿tienes en cuenta que clase de guerra empezaríamos?-pregunto Azazel

-lo sé pero al ver que los Saints lograron fusionar su gran ejercito con los Demonios y Ángeles les daría la excusa perfecta para aniquilarnos-respondió seriamente Kokabiel

-también podemos solicitar formar parte de este nuevo Imperio-dijo un caído

-sería lo mejor para nuestra raza-dijo

-eso espero-dijo Azazel

-Asagard-

El padre de todos se encontraba junto a sus hijos Thor y Vali, ellos miraban como los Saints entraban en el Olimpo y el como el Gran Rojo derrotaba fácilmente a los Dioses de esa Fracción

-¿padre es por eso que te quieres someter a los Saints?-pregunto Thor

-sí, ya que ellos podrían derrotar a nuestros ejércitos fácilmente-dijo Odín

-viejo, no creo que los Saints pudieran en nuestra contra-dijo Vali

-no subestimes al enemigo Vali, ellos posen tecnología alienígena que solo su joven líder puede controlar-dijo Odín

-¿te refieres a los Caballeros Prometeos?-pregunto Thor

-si, a parte él tiene bajo su mando a los dos Dioses Dragones a los cuales si me enfrento saldría perdiendo-dijo Odín

-¿entonces que vamos a hacer viejo?-pregunto Vali

-Vali quiero que entregues un mensaje a Issei Lucifer-dijo Odín

-¿?-

En la cima de una montaña se encontraban dos jóvenes mujeres, una pelinegra y una peliblanca, miraban como la batalla de los Saints y del Olimpo era simplemente abrumadora para el Olimpo y más porque la persona que los lideraba era la Diosa Dragona Ophis

-Ne-sama, Issei-senpai está a punto de derrotar al Olimpo-dijo la peliblanca

-lo sé-dijo la pelinegra

-¿Qué haremos ahora?-pregunto la peliblanca

-demostrarle a Issei Lucifer que no todos queremos un dictadura como la que él está tratando de imponernos-dijo la pelinegra

-¡vamos shirone hay que pelear por el futuro de muchas personas!-dijo la pelinegra

-¡si Kuroka Ne-sama!-respondió shirone

-Fin Del Capítulo-


	24. Chapter 24

"Dos bandos terrestres"

-olimpo (Ophis)-

El olimpo se encontraba en su mayor crisis desde hace milenios ¿Por qué? bueno los habitantes de olimpo así como algunos de sus dioses principales sabían que era una completa locura tratar de hacerle frente al ejército del Imperio Saint

Pero aun así Zeus, Poseidón y Ares creyeron ciegamente que podrían hacerles cara a ellos, pero lo que en verdad nunca esperaron fue que el emperador mandara a los dos dioses dragones a la batalla

Si en cuanto la mayor parte del ejército del olimpo se enteró, ellos tiraron las armas y se entregaron al ejército imperial ya que una batalla contra los dos seres más poderosos del planeta sería un perfecto camino a la muerte

Ophis había liderado personalmente el ejército Imperial acabando con toda la resistencia que podían ofrecer los Olímpicos, bueno llamarlo masacre tampoco quedaría mal

-virrey Ophis, los Olímpicos se rinden… ¿desea que los capturemos o que los ejecutemos?-pregunto una mujer

Ophis se encontraba sentada en el trono de la nave capital de la décima flota, que se encontraba en el puente de la nave, ella podría ver como los soldados Saints capturaban a los Olímpicos, tanto civiles, soldados y algunos de sus dioses

-nuestras ordenes son capturar el Olimpo junto con la mayoría de sus civiles-dijo Ophis con tono monótono

-entendido Virrey ¿exterminamos a sus dioses?-volvió a preguntar la mujer

-no, solo métanlos en los calabozos… nuestro emperador decidirá que hacer con ellos después-ordeno Ophis

-entendido Virrey, ahora si me disculpa iré a transmitir sus órdenes-se despidió la mujer

La mujer se retiró de frente de Ophis, la diosa del infinito solo puso una cara de aburrimiento mientras que veía como las naves Saints y algunas tropas comenzaban a entrar al Olimpo

-Olimpo (Gran Rojo)-

El Gran Rojo lidero a la temible legión 510 de los Saints hacia el palacio del Olimpo y dado a que todo su ejército se encontraba en la batalla contra Ophis fue demasiado fácil entrar en la capital de su ciudad y desde ahí marchar hacia el palacio

Pero ¿Por qué la legión 510 es tan temible? Bueno desde que el emperador Issei Lucifer declaro la creación del imperio esta legión de soldados ha estado haciendo solamente misiones para matar a los líderes o fracciones que se opongan a la voluntad de Issei

Pero bueno regresando, el Gran Rojo entraba en el palacio del Olimpo, detrás de él se encontraban todos los soldados de la legión marchado al interior, una vez dentro los Saints rompieron la formación y comenzaron a matar a los guardias mientras que el dios dragón mataba a los dioses que osaban usar sus poderes en contra de los soldados Saints

La batalla no duro mucho, varios dioses se rindieron una vez que vieron entrar al Gran Rojo mientras que otros murieron al tratar de "matarlo", ahora él se encontraba en frente de Zeus, Ares y Poseidón

-veo que siguen siendo tan estúpidos como para oponerse al emperador Issei-dijo el Gran Rojo

-¡jamás estaremos de acuerdo con sus ambiciones!-grito Zeus

-ha es verdad tu aun estas furioso con el por haber matado a los Gremory ¿o me equivoco Zeus?-pregunto en Gran Rojo

-tsk… el estúpido del Sekiryuutei actual es el más ambicioso del todos… ¿Por qué lo sigues Gran Rojo?-pregunto Ares

-¡porque él es capaz de hacer que humanos y seres sobrenaturales convivan en armonía!-dijo el Gran Rojo

Al instante el Gran rojo comenzó a elevar su poder haciendo que los tres Olímpicos se prepararan, el primero en atacar fue Poseidón quien lamentablemente no duro mucho ya que con una sola esfera de poder el dragón fue exterminado

El Gran Rojo se paró en frente de los dos dioses que quedaban, los cuales se encontraban aterrados por del Dragón rojo que dominaba la brecha dimensional y que hora mismo era un Saint

-¡teniente más te vale comenzar la transmisión!-grito el Gran Rojo

-¡a la orden Virrey!-grito el soldado

Un soldado se acercó lo más que pudo a los tres dioses, una vea ahí el saco una pequeña capara y comenzá a grabar como el Gran Rojo comenzaba una pelea con Zeus y Ares si usar su poder

-Imperio Saint (sala del trono)-

Issei recibió la transmisión del Gran Rojo y este ordeno rápidamente que fuera retransmitida en todos los canales de televisión en todas las fracciones y que otra cámara comenzara a transmitir el mensaje que él tenía para las personas que aún se le oponían

-¡habitantes del planeta, les habla el emperador del Imperio Saint, Issei Lucifer!-dijo Issei con aires de grandeza

-¿?-

Una pelinegra y una peliblanca junto a un gran número de personas veían con horror y rabia la transmisión de Issei, ¿pero porque? Bueno además de verlo sentado en su trono mientras vestía las típicas ropas de Lucifer, también se mostraba como un hombre pelirrojo golpeaba con suma facilidad a Zeus y Ares

-¡N-No puede ser!-grito la peliblanca

-¡Issei ha derrotado al mayor ejército aliado!-dijo la pelinegra

Si estas dos mujeres eran nada más y nada menos que Kuroka y su hermana Koneko , las líderes de la oposición de los Saints

 _*!El Olimpo ha caído en mi poder y los dioses que se atrevieron a desafiame están siendo castigados!*_

-Asgard-

El poder de todos junto a Thor se encontraban escuchando y viendo la transmisión de Issei y la batalla del Gran Rojo, ellos miraban sorprendidos el como el dios dragón solo jugaba con Zeus y Ares

-¡tiene que ser una broma!-grito Thor

 _*!Nadie tiene el poder para hacerme frente y será mejor que se arrodillen ante mí!*_

-ya no es imposible que el Gran Rojo se preste para estos "espectáculos" –dijo Odín

-Gregory-

Los cadres de Gregory estaban sin palabras ¿Por qué? bueno ni en sus más locos sueños pensaron que Issei lograría hacer que el Gran Rojo siguiera sus órdenes o su "voluntad" como emperador

Azazel, Kokabiel y Baraquiel solo miraban sorprendidos y con su boca peligrosamente abierta, junto a ellos se encontraba una pelinegra de gran pecho que miran solamente al emperador Issei mientras lloraban a lágrima viva

 _*!Pero si insisten en rebelarse les hare probar el poder de los Saints así como el de los dioses dragones!*_

-Issei-kun-dijo la pelinegra mientras se llevan las manos a la boca y seguía llorando

-A-Akeno-

-Imperio Saint (sala del trono)-

Aunque a Issei no le gustaba decir este tipo de cosas, sabía que para ser un buen gobernante había veces en las que tendría que portarse como todo un tirano y dictador para hacer que la verdadera paz perdurara, ya que si no hacia esto había más posibilidades de que todo su esfuerzo se fuera a la mierda

-¡Ningún obstáculo se interpone en mi hegemonía!-

Issei había dicho esto mientras que se levantaba de trono

-¡Si, en este mismo instante, a partir de hoy nadie puede oponerse a los Saints!-

Issei lo sabía, él estaba siendo escuchado por todo el mundo sobrenatural ya que eran los más problemáticos y que había algunos grupos de resistencia pero lo había decidió, desde hoy dejaría de jugar juegos de guerrillas y conquistaría el mundo para prepararlos por si no lograban derrotar al Covenant con el actual número de tropas que tenia

-¡Issei Lucifer les ordena... que todo el mundo me obedezca!-

Todos escucharon atentamente las palabras del joven emperador y vieron como el Gran Rojo mataba a Zeus y Ares con suma facilidad…desde este día el mundo sobrenatural lo entendió o se unían al Imperio o trataba de revelarse… pero eso último era algo imposible de lograr

-un par de horas después (habitación de Issei)

Issei había terminado su transmisión y sabía que ahora era más temido y odiado por la declaración que había dado pero sabía que tenía que preparar a los habitantes de la tierra para una guerra más grande contra el Covenant o algún otro enemigo que encontraran ya que había más razas alienígenas en la galaxia

-bienvenido Issei-kun-dijeron dos mujeres

Issei estaba sorprendido y editado por ver a sus dos de sus mujeres en frente de él queriéndolo provocar a que tuviera sus típicos ataques de lujuria

-¡Venelana, Grayfia!-dijo Issei

Venelana se acercó y tomo la mano derecha de Issei, por su lado Grayfia tomo la izquierda y lo comenzaron a jalar hacia la cama

-nosotras también-dijo Venelana

-queremos quedar embarazadas de ti-termino Grayfia

Venelana fue la primera que tomo a Issei y lo beso apasionadamente, su beso duro hasta que a ambos les falto el aire y cuando se separaron hubo un leve hilo de saliva que conectaba sus bocas

Grayfia fue la siguiente pero su beso fue cargado de lujuria extrema, incluso mayor que la de Issei, ambas chicas empujaron a Issei haciendo que callera en la cama

A una velocidad increíble ambas chicas le retiraron por completo la ropa a Issei quien a su vez les quito la poca ropa que tenían quedando los tres totalmente desnudos

Cuando ellos menos se lo esperaron ellos ya se encontraban en plena acción y en la siguiente poción

Issei estaba sentado en el borde de su cama mientras Grayfia se movía de arriba abajo, Venelana estaba sentada en la pierna derecha del dragón, rozando su intimidad y sintiendo que su muslo era cubierto por los líquidos de Venelana, quien besaba con tranquilidad a Grayfia

Dos de sus mujeres que lo amaban con fervor, Issei no pudo pensar en algo mejor mientras lamia los pechos de Grayfia con desesperación y su mano jugaba con la intimidad de Grayfia

Issei comenzó a mover sus caderas para profundizar el contacto con Venelana, sin dejar de atender a Grayfia , ambas demonios se miraban sonrojadas mientras que su excitación les obligo a besarse con mucha pasión, oyendo los gemidos de placer del hombre por el cual cayeron enamoradas y compartían es ese momento, de la nada decidieron cambiar de posición

Ahora Venelana se encontraba apoyada en sus manos y rodillas, lamiendo la intimida de Grayfia, mientras era penetrada por Issei quien estaba hundido en su lujuria, Issei también no dejaba de atender a Grayfia a la cual no dejaba de basar y masajear sus pechos

Los tomaba con fuerza mientras exploraba la cavidad de la peli plateada con su lengua, ambas chicas liberaban gemidos de placer que reciban de Issei, de la nada Issei comenzó a ser más brusco con ellas y se rodio de su aura de poder de dragón, el cuerpo de Issei comenzó a calentarse mientras una fina tela de poder rodeaba a los tres y las chicas comenzaron a sentir una cambio

El aura de Issei hizo que sus cuerpos fueran más sensibles y cuando Issei comenzó a lamer los pechos de Grayfia para instantáneamente atraparlos con sus dientes en una sonrisa de lujuria, Venelana sintió el extremo placer en todo su vientre mientras Issei llenaba su interior por completo, las demonios liberaron un grito mientras que al mismo tiempo llegaron a su clímax

Issei sintió cuando las paredes de Venelana lo estrujaron de manera muy placentera e instintivamente comenzó a moverse con mayor velocidad haciendo que Venelana soltara una gran cantidad de gemidos

Grayfia también comenzó a gemir cuando Issei quedo echado debajo de su intimidad, Issei logro asaltar a Grayfia con su lengua mientras seguía embistiendo a Venelana, quien solamente podía apoyar sus manos en el pecho de Issei para tratar de mantenerse erguida

Ambas chicas se miraba sonrojadas , mientras acercaban sus rostros para poder volver a besarse y dejar a sus lenguas jugar con su compañera, pero en un acto de lujuria extrema sus manos se colocaran en los pechos de la otra, masajeándolos con descaro y aprontándose los pezones para excitarse mutuamente

Venelana ya no podía resistir mucho más y termino con un grito de placer para quedar echada en la cama en un intento de recuperar el aliento, cosa que aprovecho Issei para poder embestir a Grayfia

-kkkyyyaaa….Issei-gemía Grayfia -¡yo te amo!-

-yo también-dijo Issei sin reducir la velocidad-¡no puedo vivir sin ustedes ya que las amo y son mi luz!

Grayfia se sentía feliz por escuchar las palabras que Issei dijo, por lo que no pudo hacer otra cosa que conectar su boca con su amado Issei, también se concentraba en tratar de apretar los músculos de su intimidad, arrancándole un gemido de placer a Issei

Venelana veía como ahora su amado Issei colocaba a Grayfia bocabajo para continuar introducciones en ella, haciendo que ella gimiera más que antes

-¡Grayfia! -dijo Venelana mientras abría las piernas y las flexionaba levemente frente a ambos, para deja su intimidad en frente de la demonio-¡también tienes que atenderme!

La demonio sonrió lujuriosamente mientras que su lengua se dirigió a la intimidad de su antigua madre en ley, y todo sin dejar de ser penetrada por Issei

Grayfia se hallaba echada bocarriba con Venelana sobre ella, sus intimidades estaban juntas e Issei se decidía colocar su miembro en el punto de roce, tocando los puntos sensibles de ambas chicas

Issei tuvo una idea, introdujo sus dedos dentro de las chicas, jugando con sus intimidades y con sus segundas cavidades al presionar suave mente su dedo índice

Al sentir el contacto, tanto Grayfia como Venelana sintieron sus piernas fallarles e Issei pudo ver como la excitación de ambas aumentaba hasta el punto de que los tres se vinieron

Los tres chicos al ya no poder aguantar más, se acomodaron en la cama para descansar y recuperar fuerzas, de la nada la puerta de la habitación comenzó a abrirse dejando ver a las chicas de Issei quienes estaban excitadas

-amor… yo también tu leche en mi vientre-dijo la excitada de Rosswiesse

-yo también Issei-kun-dijo Gabriel sonrojada ferozmente

-maestro ya no resisto más sin ti-dijo Tiamat

Issei solo sonreía forzadamente mientras que las dos chicas con quienes acababa de tener sexo se levantaron y se sentaron en la cama viéndolo con una sonrisa cargada de lujuria

Issei también pudo ver como Irina cerraba con seguro la puerta y comenzaba a desvestirse junto a las otras

-¡te veías tan guapo durante la transmisión!-dijo Seek

-tus fuertes palabras ¡hicieron que nosotras nos mojáramos!-dijo Asseylum

Todas comenzaron a acercarse a Issei con una sonrisa de lujuria total en sus rostros

-vamos mi lindo esposo-dijo Serafall

-¡esta noche no dormirás!-dijeron todas

-¡está bien pero no se quejen si no pueden caminar mañana!-dijo Issei con lujuria extrema

-¡KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-

-Fin Del Capitulo-


End file.
